Cap ou pas cap
by saya.sedai
Summary: Nolwenn est une humaine. Rien de plus banal, vous allez me dire. Mais elle vit entourée de vampires. Eh oui! Des vampires... Sauf que ce n'est pas n'importe qui! Les Volturi... Et vous allez voir qu'Aro a un certain plaisir à lui lancer des défis. Pour quelle raison? On l'ignore encore même ses frères et sa garde personnelle... C'est pour dire... Bonne lecture! :p
1. Bouffon du roi

_Nolwenn est une humaine comme les autres. Cependant les personnes pour qui elle travaille ne sont pas vraiment "humains". Quelle chance quand elle a découvert qu'ils étaient pratiquement tous des vampires! Chance ou malchance? Ca, elle ne le savait pas... Mais elle ne manque pas de ressources en terme de surnoms les plus débiles pour parler des gardes. Aro, qui trouvait que son Immortalité était de plus en plus pesante, a placé tous ses espoirs dans cette fille. Cette vulgaire humaine. Allez savoir pourquoi, on l'ignore encore! _

_Nous sommes dans un couloir du château des Volturi. Nolwenn se dirigeait vers sa chambre, ayant terminé le ménage. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose: manger! Mais qui est-ce qui arrive vers elle?_

Aro _(ayant un sourire charmeur):_ Dis-moi ma charmante Nolwenn, serais tu capable de mettre la bibliothèque en désordre? Tu seras fortement récompensée pour ces efforts.

Nolwenn _(catégorique):_ Les livres: c'est sacré!

Aro _(cachant sa déception mais se fit plus insistant):_ Tu auras le droit à un accès illimité de glaces à l'italienne. Je sais que tu en raffoles.

Nolwenn _(qui réfléchit longuement):_ D'un je tiens à ma ligne, de deux: je tiens à ma vie. Votre frère serait furieux et me videra de mon sang après avoir vu le saccage dans la bibliothèque.

Aro _(rassurant):_ Je te défendrais. Ne t'en fais pas.

Nolwenn _(méfiante):_ Ouais... Bah si c'est comme la dernière fois où vous avez attendu le dernier moment pour intervenir, je crois que je préfére être privée de glace, le temps qui le faudra. Et puis, vous avez pris tout votre temps pour venir me sauver.

Aro _(enjoué):_ Je voulais faire durer le plaisir. Tu sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup de distraction. Et j'ai besoin d'une personne pour me distraire. Tu comprends? Personnellement, je trouve que tu es PAR-FAI-TE pour ce rôle.

Nolwenn _(maussade):_ En clair, je suis le bouffon du roi. C'est ça?

Aro _(applaudissant):_ Exactement! Tu as tout compris!

Nolwenn: Eh merde... Je tiens vraiment à ma vie... Vous ne pouvez pas le demander à quelqu'un d'autre? Le chat? Le GPS? La naine? Ou l'Iceberg? Non?

Aro_ (souriant mais ayant une aura menaçante):_ Je peux me montrer plus convainquant, si tu veux _(se rapprochant plus dangereusement de Nolwenn)._

Nolwenn _(cèdant):_ D'accord! D'accord! Ca va! J'ai compris! De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai la mort qui m'attend des deux côtés...

Aro _(frétillant comme un enfant ayant reçu une sucette):_ Bien! Je suis VRAI-MENT heureux que tu ais changé d'avis. Je serais affreusement peiné de devoir prendre ton sang alors qu'il te reste tant de chose à faire...

_Le vampire s'éloigna de Nolwenn. Elle le regarda disparaître au tournant du couloir._

Nolwenn _(tout en murmurant):_ Peiné? Peiné par ma mort? Pff... Ce vieillard dit n'importe quoi...

Voix d'Aro _(toujours aussi enjoué):_ Je t'ai entendu, Nolwenn!

* * *

**Bon voilà... Comment trouvez-vous ce premier chapitre? Lâchez-vous!**


	2. Où sont les livres?

_Le soir, Nolwenn et les Volturi étaient tous présents dans la salle d'audience à part Marcus qui était on ne sait où. Nolwenn ayant accomplie le défi qu'Aro lui avait confié commença à somnoler debout. Elle avait terminé son travail depuis plusieurs heures. D'ailleurs Caïus, pour une raison encore inconnue, l'avait aidé. Oui! Oui! Vous ne revez pas! Caïus, ce ronchon, est venu l'aider... D'ailleurs ça a surpris Nolwenn. L'humaine était en train de rentrer dans un sommeil profond lorsque la voix de Marcus retentit dans la salle:_

Marcus: Qui s'est permis de prendre mes livres?

Aro _(innocentement):_ Tes livres? Ils ne sont pas dans la bibliothèque?

Marcus _(énervé):_ Non! Ils n'y sont plus. Je répéte ma question. Si personne ne se désigne...

_Les gardes se regardèrent puis secouèrent négativement de la tête. Marcus n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses livres. Tout le monde le savait. Celui qui avait fait le coup devait réellement être suicidaire... Silence. Enfin... Le silence était rompu par les ronflements de Nolwenn. Eh oui... Nolwenn est capable de dormir debout! A la grande surprise des vampires... Marcus se dirigea vers l'humaine et la réveilla sans ménagement. Autrement dit, en la secouant comme un pommier... Caïus ricana. Comme à son habitude, quand une humaine se faisait rouspéter par un vampire._

Nolwenn _(sursautant):_ C'est pas moi! Je suis innocente!

Marcus _(suspicieux):_ Innocente? Innocente en quoi, Nolwenn?

Nolwenn: Vous êtes en train de m'accuser pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait?

Marcus: Ou que tu as très bien pu faire... Dis-moi... Mes livres ont disparus, sais-tu où ils sont?

Nolwenn _(le regardant droit dans les yeux):_ Non, Seigneur Marcus, je l'ignore. Il faut être suicidaire pour commettre une bêtise pareil. Je n'irais pas à vous provoquer ainsi. La personne doit vraiment idiote pour faire ce geste-là.

Aro _(amusé):_ Allons, allons, mon frère. Tes livres ne sont sans doute pas très loin...

Caïus _(aborant un sourire sadique):_ Et le coupable aussi...

_Nolwenn s'étira, ne relevant pas la remarque de Caïus. _

Nolwenn: Je vais me coucher. Inutile de dire bonne nuit, vous ne dormez pas...

Aro _(lui faisant un petit signe de la main):_ Bonne nuit, ma tendre Nolwenn. Dors bien.

Nolwenn _(murmurant pour elle-même):_ C'est bizarre... C'est comme s'il me disait: Meurs bien...

_Aro éclata de rire à ce moment-là. L'humaine frissonna et sortit rapidement de la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre. Mais au lieu de rentrer dans sa chambre, elle frappa à la porte voisine. Là où se trouvait la secrétaire, Gianna._

Gianna_ (surprise):_ Bah, Nolwenn? Que fais-tu ici?

Nolwenn: Je peux dormir là pendant quelques jours.

Gianna _(de plus en plus étonnée):_ Oui... Bien sûr... _(laisse Nolwenn entrer dans la chambre et ferme la porte)_ Pourquoi?

Nolwenn _(blasée):_ C'est bien simple... Les livres ont pris ma chambre en otage...

Gianna _(conciliante):_ Ah... Aro t'a encore ordonné un défi...

Nolwenn: Il va me tuer... _(en se prenant la tête dans les mains)_


	3. Les treize règles à suivreOu pas

_Nolwenn tient un petit carnet. Eh oui... Elle veut laisser une trace avant qu'elle sert de dessert aux vampires. Pour cela, elle écrit quelques règles de savoirs-vivre pour survivre dans ce monde cruel..._

**Règle n°1:** Toujours se méfier des idées FABULEUSES et FARFELUES d'Aro. Une d'elles t'emmenera toujours vers la mort.

**Règle n°2:** Ne jamais chercher de soutien de la part d'Aro. Il interviendra surement trop tard quand ses gardes auront terminés de goûter à ton sang.

**Règle n°3:** Ne jamais faire de farces à Caïus sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

**Règle n°4:** Ne jamais provoquer Jane sous peine de souffrir.

**Règle n°5:** Ne pas s'armer d'un miroir pour contrer le pouvoir de Jane. Ca ne marche pas!

**Règle n°6:** Ne jamais insinuer que Félix est un chat. Mort assurée.

**Règle n°7:** Ne jamais se fier au GPS anti-Démétri. Il t'emmène toujours dans un cul-de-sac.

**Règle n°8:** Ne jamais penser à sortir un jour de Volterra. Soit c'est le GPS qui s'est encore planté. Soit c'est Démétri qui t'a trouvé. Mais les deux se combinent très bien. A mon plus grand malheur...

**Règle n°9:** Ne jamais dire que tu as envie de te suicider à cause des défis qu'Aro te fait faire. Les vampires se jetteront sur toi dès que tu auras terminer ta phrase.

**Règle n°10:** Ne jamais faire un karaoké en compagnie des Volturi. Surtout si c'est la secrétaire qui fait la playliste. Elle risque de mettre que des chansons d'amour. Ce qui énerve tous les membres du clan...

**Règle n°11:** Ne jamais monter sur Aro pour se réfugier de son frère et des membres de la garde des Volturi. Jane te torture jusqu'à ce que tu lâches son Maitre. Sulpicia rapplique aussitôt et peut t'arracher la jambe. Si tu poses le pied par terre, tu es morte! **Le mieux:** Se réfugier sur le dos de Marcus!

**Règle n°12:** Ne jamais brandir un crucifix devant un vampire. CA NE MARCHE PAS! Au contraire, il feint d'être blessé et il vous attrape par derrière SURTOUT SI C'EST DEMETRI!

**Règle n°13:** Quand on est une femme, surtout en Crise Rouge, ne pas sortir de sa chambre! Sous peine de terminer dans les crocs d'un Volturi!


	4. Préparation

_Nolwenn était en train de se reposer dans sa nouvelle chambre. Aro lui avait attribué une autre pièce à vivre. Il avait découvert que les fameux livres étaient dans la chambre de l'humaine. Et il était assez heureux de l'idée de Nolwenn. Marcus cherchait encore ses ouvrages et il ne se doutait pas que les manuscrits se trouvaient dans une salle d'une employée. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé les coupables. A chaque fois que Nolwenn passait dans la salle d'audience, elle sentait le regard de Caïus sur elle. Riant d'avance de la punition que Marcus allait donner à la coupable. Evidemment, il n'allait pas sanctionner son propre frère... Cela va de soi... Elle avait terminé sa journée de travail. Elle voulait retourner en France. Chez elle... Elle s'en voulait d'avoir dit oui à l'offre d'emploi. C'était un job d'été. Tu parles d'un job d'été... Elle savait qu'à la fin de l'été, elle allait s'en doute servir de repas à un des vampires. Elle alluma son ordinateur, ouvrit une page Internet: Deezer et se mit à écouter de la musique. Pourvue qu'elle ne mourra pas dans les bras de Jane ou de Caïus..._

_Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Nolwenn, sentant que c'est Aro qui va lui lancer un autre défi, ouvre la fenêtre et commença la descente._

Aro _(tentant d'ouvrir la porte):_ Ce n'est pas la peine de descendre par la fenêtre. Démétri t'attend en bas.

Nolwenn: Et merde! _(en voyant que Démétri l'attendait en bas du bâtiment)_

Aro _(forçant la porte mais toujours aussi souriant):_ J'aimerais savoir si tu étais capable d'animer un karaoké.

Nolwenn _(rentrant dans la pièce):_ Euh... Participer à un karaoké, je peux faire mais de là à l'animer... Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas être l'animateur de la soirée?

Aro: Oh non! J'ai envie de chanter.

Nolwenn: Vous pouvez être l'animateur et le chanteur.

Aro_ (soupirant de fatigue):_ J'ai besoin de me reposer aussi... S'il te plaît...

Nolwenn: Pff... _(ne croyant pas un seul instant qu'il était fatigué)_

Aro _(se rapprochant plus de l'humaine):_ Autrement je peux être plus convainquant... En parlant des livres à Marcus. Tu sais qu'il est plus qu'énerver et qu'il n'hésitera pas à te broyer et à te vider de tout ton sang.

Nolwenn _(ayant un peu peur):_ Euh... Je n'ai pas réellement le choix... Je vais faire de mon mieux... Mais mettre de l'ambiance, ça risque d'être difficile avec les personnalités que nous avons.

Aro _(joignant ses mains tout joyeux):_ Bien! Tu y participeras! C'est MER-VEILL-EUX! Peux-tu faire la playlist?

Nolwenn: Comment connaissez-vous le mot "playlist" alors que vous ne savez pas utiliser un ordinateur?

Aro _(montrant l'ordinateur du doigt):_ Ton ordinateur est allumé. Une page Internet intitulée Deezer est ouverte. Et je lis "Vos playlistes". J'en conclue que c'est une liste de musique que tu as créé.

Nolwenn _(le dévisageant étrangement):_ Et depuis quand vous vous intéressez aux nouvelles technologies? Car vous êtes un peu... Déplacé pour utiliser une de ces machines.

Aro _(souriant de plus en plus):_ Mais depuis que tu es rentré dans ma vie, ma douce Nolwenn.

Nolwenn _(se précipitant vers la sortie):_ AU SECOURS !

_Nolwenn savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas être secourue par un des vampires... Mais c'était sortie comme ça... La peur sans doute. Qui sait?_


	5. Karaoké: le grand soir (partie 1)

_Nolwenn, ayant refilée la création de la playlist à Gianna, préparait la salle d'audience en salle de fête sous l'oeil approbateur d'Aro. Aro avait convaincu ses frères et sa garde de participer à ce jeu débile créé par les humains par on ne sait quel moyen. Peut-être qu'il les avait tous menacé de subir le pouvoir de Jane... Dans ce cas, Aro se montrait très persuasif. Méfiance... Méfiance, vous dis-je... Ou alors... Il leur avait dit que le gagnant aurait le droit de boire le sang d'un employé humain... Nolwenn frissonna. Quoiqu'Aro ait vraiment dit ou fait pour convaincre son entourage, elle préféra ne rien savoir du tout._

_Avant que le karaoké ne commence, Gianna apporta la fameuse playlist à Nolwenn. Bien sûr, l'humaine jeta un coup d'oeil aux musiques que la secrétaire avait mis. Elle remarqua alors que ce n'était que des musiques d'amour. Nolwenn réfléchit... Et elle se dit qu'il fallait quand même mettre quelques chansons où il y avait le mot "sang" ou " nourriture" ou alors des musiques qui ne veulent rien dire et qui n'avait aucun message d'amour et de paix à faire passer. Alors Nolwenn modifia quelque peu la playlist de Gianna._

_Le soir arriva et l'évènement tant attendu commença._

Nolwenn _(toute timide):_ Euh... Bonsoir... Je suis l'animatrice de cette soirée qui a pour thème le karaoké. Je tenais à préciser que j'ai été aidé par Gianna pour le choix des chansons. Et que l'idée du karaoké en lui-même... Ce n'est pas mon idée...

Aro _(tout joyeux):_ Tu vois Nolwenn! Il ne fallait pas avoir peur de nous. Et tu as pris ton courage à deux mains, en plus! Je suis tellement fier de toi.

Caïus _(toujours de mauvaise humeur):_ On sait d'où provient l'idée, humaine!

Marcus _(conciliant et quelque peu... Calmé?):_ Allons, mon frère, ne commencez pas. Nolwenn ne fait que suivre les ordres d'Aro. Ce qui est normal autrement, elle aurait déjà servi de repas, non?

Démétri: Personnellement, j'aimerais bien goûter à son sang... _(fixant Nolwenn comme si elle était un hot dog)_

Alec: C'est vrai qu'elle dégage une agréable odeur... _(même regard que son congénère)_

Aro _(frappant dans ses mains pour ramener un peu d'ordre):_ Allons! Allons! Mes chers amis, nous sommes ici, réunis pour partager un moment de détente entre famille. Nous n'allons pas nous comporter comme des êtres sanguinaires. Vous êtes en train d'effrayer cette petite créature.

_Grand silence. Enfin... Si ce n'est qu'on pouvait entendre les genoux de l'humaine en train de claquer. Elle hésita même de partir et laisser le karaoké en plan. Aro se rapprocha d'elle, avec un sourire très... Paternel? Oui, oui... Ca lui arrivait de temps en temps d'avoir ce genre de sourire. Mais il le faisait plus à Jane que pour une simple humaine._

Aro _(touchant la joue de la jeune fille):_ Vas-y. Continue. Nous n'allons pas te manger... Enfin pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

Nolwenn _(pâlit):_ ...

Aro _(se mordant une lèvre comme s'il avait soif):_ Continue autrement j'abrégerais ta vie en quelques secondes.

Marcus: C'est sûr qu'avec ce que tu es en train de dire, elle va parler... Tu aurais dû te taire, et elle aurait terminer son introduction. Continue, Nolwenn. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Je te le promets.

Nolwenn _(pensées):_ Peut-on réellement se fier aux paroles d'un vampire?

_L'humaine bougea un peu et avala difficilement sa salive._

Nolwenn _(essayant de retrouver sa concentration):_ Je pense... que ce serait une bonne idée... de faire deux équipes équilibrées. Je vous laisse vous répartir... Après tout vous êtes des adultes centenaires, non? _(tentant de faire de l'humour mais toujours aussi crispée)._ Alors nous avons pour l'équipe n°1: les Seigneurs Aro, Marcus et Caïus et les Dames Sulpicia et Athénodora ainsi que Jane et Alec. Pour l'équipe n°2, nous avons Heidi, Démétri, Chelsea, Renata, Félix, Afton et Corin. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bon chant!

_Aro fut le seul à applaudir avec Marcus, Sulpicia, Renata, Chelsea et Heidi. Notons que les vampires femmes étaient plus enjouées à participer au karaoké que les hommes. Bien qu'au départ, elles avaient été assez réticentes._

Démétri: J'aimerais savoir si après ça, le gagnant ou l'équipe gagnante, aura le droit à une récompense.

Nolwenn: Euh...

Caïus: Aro nous a tous enrôlé de force dans ce jeu stupide. Je pense que ce serait pas mal d'avoir un petit cadeau _(regard psycopathe vers Nolwenn)._

Nolwenn _(cerveau déconnecté):_ ...

Félix: C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas qu'on est contre vous, Maître mais à la base, nous ne voulions pas jouer à ce jeu. Surtout si cela provient du monde des humains.

_Aro parut déçu. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Jane qui fixa Félix qui tomba par terre tout en se tordant de douleur. Le vampire fit un geste à la soeur d'Alec pour qu'elle cesse la torture. Etrangement, après cela, tout le monde avait hâte que le karaoké se termine. On se demande bien pourquoi, hein?_

Alors? Comment trouvez-vous cette première partie? J'espère qu'elle vous a fait sourire un peu, beaucoup ou pas du tout. ^^ Après chacun son avis, hein? :p


	6. Karaoké: le grand soir (partie 2)

_L'humaine bafouilla des mots de remerciements à Aro._

Nolwenn : Quelle équipe veut commencer ? _(retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits)_ Je propose que l'équipe n°1 commence!

Aro _(toujours avec ce sourire charmeur)_ : Oh non… Je préfère que les autres commencent. Ce n'est que par pure politesse.

Nolwenn _(ayant un sourire malicieux) _: N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez dit que vous vouliez chanter et non animer cette soirée ? Et vu que ce n'est pas moi qui aie eu l'idée de l'organiser, je pense que vous devriez être le premier à passer, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Caïus _(abordant un sourire sadique) _: L'humaine n'a pas tort, mon frère. J'appuie sa déclaration. Elle vient de repousser sa date de péremption.

_Nolwenn ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer. Etait-ce bien de se dire qu'elle ne finirait comme un sandwich ce soir ? Et puis, Caïus était réputé pour son caractère changeant. Il pouvait très bien aider Nolwenn comme lui dire qu'elle allait bientôt mourir. Nolwenn s'était dit qu'elle devait profiter de sa vie autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle savait bien qu'Aro n'allait pas lui proposer l'Immortalité. Et personnellement, elle ne s'était jamais penchée sur la question._

Aro _(cédant après un temps de silence)_ : Bon…Je vois que je n'ai guère le choix. Qu'as-tu à me proposer, sublime Nolwenn.

Nolwenn : Nous avons quatre chansons à vous proposer qui sont : _Le manoir _d'Indochine, _Up Through the Ashes _de Kamelot, _I walk alone _de Tarja Turunen ou alors _Les Rois du Monde _de la comédie musicale Roméo et Juliette.

_Il était évident que le maître des lieux choisisse la dernière proposition. _

Nolwenn : Je vous demanderais de choisir deux autres chanteurs. Pourquoi pas vos deux frères ?

Caïus _(la foudroyant du regard)_ : Toi… Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort.

_On entendit Nolwenn avaler difficilement sa salive. _

Athénodora : Allons, mon doux époux… Cette chanson te concerne aussi. Je trouve qu'elle est très bien appropriée pour tes frères et toi.

_La musique débuta. Aro avait l'air de s'amuser comme toujours. Marcus, lui, chantait d'une voix morne tandis que Caïus ne chantait pas. _

_Nous on fait l'amour on vit la vie_

_Jour après jour nuit après nuit_

_A quoi ça sert d'être sur la terre_

_Si c'est pour faire nos vies à genoux_

_On sait que le temps c'est comme le vent_

_De vivre y a que ça d'important_

_On se fout pas mal de la morale_

_On sait bien qu'on fait pas de mal_

_Les gardes applaudirent sans trop de conviction. A part les femmes vampires._

Athénodora _(furieuse):_ Non mais tu aurais pu mettre un peu du tien, Caïus! _(commençant à le taper)_ Pour une fois qu'on s'amuse, il faut toujours que tu gâches tout! Pourquoi n'abandonnes-tu pas ta mauvaise humeur?

Caïus _(maugréant):_ Je n'aime pas chanter...

Sulpicia (_à Aro_): Je trouve que tu as merveilleusement bien chanté, mon amour.

Aro _(embrassant sa femme):_ Merci.

Nolwenn: Effectivement, vous avez très bien chanté, Seigneur Aro et Seigneur Marcus... _(Marcus lui jeta un regard la remerciant de ce compliment)_ Quant à vous, Seigneur Caïus, vous ne jouez pas le jeu! Bon, passons à l'équipe suivante. Qui souhaite se jeter à l'eau?

Chelsea: Moi! Moi! Moi! Je veux...

Nolwenn: Nous avons donc quatre propositions: _L'aventurier_ d'Indochine, _Bring me to life_ d'Evanescence, _Vivo per lei_ duo avec Hélène Segara et enfin _Si je défaille_ de la comédie musicale Mozart, l'Opéra Rock.

Caïus: Dis donc, demoiselle... Tu ne connais pas tes classiques?

Nolwenn: A vrai dire, je ne suis pas d'origine italienne. Et je pense que mon prénom dit assez bien d'où je viens.

Marcus _(acquiesce d'un signe de tête):_ En effet... Ton prénom nous a tout dit.

Nolwenn: Revenons à nos chansons, je vous prie. Je vous sens un peu dans les nuages... Je sais que c'est une sorte de torture pour certains, pour d'autres... Eh bien... C'est tout autre...

Marcus: Le jeu me plait bien. Surtout quand tu commentes, Nolwenn.

Nolwenn: Je vous remercie, Seigneur Marcus.

_Silence. Alors là... Si le karaoké plaisait à Marcus... Aro était sur son petit nuage. Et Caïus... Et ben Caïus, c'était limite s'il ne demandait pas une corde pour se pendre... Chelsea se mit devant l'écran._

Chelsea _(sautillant un peu partout):_ Allez! Je choisis... _Si je défaille_!

_Elle fut accompagnée par Heidi et Renata. Elles s'amusaient vraiment bien. Limite comme des humaines. Si elles l'avaient été..._

_Si je défaille_

_(si je défaille)_

_Ce croc je m'emballe_

_Je ne suis pas de taille_

_Je finirais dans les griffes de ce mâle_

Nolwenn: Nous retournons donc avec l'équipe n°1! A savoir, quatre personnes n'ont pas encore donné leurs voix. Qui veut se lancer?

Aro: Sérieusement, tu devrais faire animatrice.

Nolwenn: Avec vous, je suis plutôt un... Bouffon.

Marcus: C'est vrai. Et tu prends un certain plaisir à la torturer.

Caïus: Pourquoi ne pas abréger ses souffrances?

Sulpicia: Non!

Jane: Je serais d'avis à ce qu'on la tue lentement... _(fixant Nolwenn comme un morceau de viande près à être servi) _

Athénodora: Je ne te permets pas! _(voulant continuer le karaoké)_

Démétri: On pourrait la pourchasser dans Volterra

Marcus: Elle ne mérite vraiment pas de mourir. Elle... Encore trop jeune... Et je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit de chasser à Volterra!

Félix: Bah on la laisse sortir de Volterra. De toute façon, ce sera facile pour nous de la pister. _(en frappant la main de Démétri, heureux de ce qu'il avait dit)_

Aro: C'est moi qui déciderait quand Nolwenn ne m'amusera plus. _(soudainement possessif)_ Et c'est ma propriété!

_Nolwenn se demanda si ça valait le coup de continuer. Gianna vint vers elle._

Gianna _(toute souriante):_ Monte dans ta chambre, je vais prendre la relève.

_Nolwenn simula un malaise et ça marchait! Les vampires n'avaient vu que du feu... Tellement ils étaient concentrés dans leurs querelles. Marcus vint directement auprès de l'humaine et la prit dans ses bras. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Au loin, Nolwenn supposa que Gianna allait mettre que des musiques d'amour pour les femmes vampires. Cependant... Quand elle en mit pour des vampires mâles..._

Marcus: Ah... Je crois qu'Alec n'a pas apprécié le choix que Gianna lui avait imposé. C'est dommage... J'aurais aimé chanter une chanson d'amour...

Nolwenn: Je l'avais prévenu... Elle ne m'a pas écouté... _(blasée)_

Marcus _(en haussant les épaules):_ Que veux-tu? Elle a dépassé la date de péremption.

_Effectivement... Le lendemain, Gianna n'était plus à son bureau..._

Voilà... Comment finit Gianna chez les Volturi. C'est en voulant faire passer un message d'amour et de paix qu'elle perdit la vie... Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Je sais que c'est un peu plus long que les autres. Mais j'espère que cela vous a plu. ^^


	7. GPS anti-Démétri

_Quelques jours après la soirée karaoké, Nolwenn avait réussi à confectionner un GPS anti-Démétri. A chaque fois qu'il se trouverait non loin d'elle, le GPS s'activerait automatiquement et chargerait un itinéraire le plus rapide pour sortir de Volterra. Bien entendu, il est conseillé de le faire de jour puisque les vampires ne sortaient pas en plein jour. Cependant... Si Nolwenn sortait de Volterra, Démétri pourra la chasser comme il le souhaite. Et elle sentait que plusieurs autres de ses amis allaient l'accompagner._

_L'humaine l'essaya dans sa chambre. Le GPS capta la localisation du fameux traqueur des Volturi. Il marchait dans les couloirs. A croire, qu'il s'ennuyait de ses journées. Remarque rester tout le temps enfermer dans un château, ça devait être chiant. Et quelque part, Nolwenn commençait à comprendre pourquoi Aro voulait avoir du divertissement. Mais pourquoi avoir pris une humaine? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle choisie? Enfin bref... Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de sortir de la demeure sans avoir à croiser ce fin limier._

GPS: _Allez tout droit. Puis dans 100 mètres tournez à droite._

_Nolwenn suivit les indications du GPS à la lettre. Elle était à présent dans la salle d'audience. Aro, curieux comme à son habitude, se rapprocha de l'humaine._

GPS: _Traversez la salle puis continuez tout droit._

Aro: Qu'est-ce que c'est? _(en montrant la machine)_

Nolwenn: Un GPS... _(s'arrête avant de dire "anti-Démétri")_

Aro _(toujours aussi curieux):_ A quoi cela sert-il?

Nolwenn: A ne pas se perdre dans une ville. Cela remplace la carte.

Caïus _(méprisant):_ Et tu as besoin de ça pour sortir d'ici.

Nolwenn: Ce n'est qu'un jeu. J'ai envie de voir si j'arrive à aller jusqu'à la sortie.

Aro, Marcus et Caïus _(d'une même voix):_ Quelle sortie?

Nolwenn _(hésitante):_ Bah... Celle de la cité...

_Aro montre un point sur l'écran qui représentait Démétri. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore..._

Aro _(ayant un sourire enfantin):_ Quel est ce point, ma charmante Nolwenn?

_Nolwenn regarde le point qui allait bientôt être dans la salle. Le GPS voulait la faire sortir par la grande porte cependant Démétri allait rentrer par la seule sortie. _

GPS: _Faites demi-tour le plus vite possible._

Aro _(ayant un sourire malicieux):_ Tu n'essayerais pas d'éviter quelqu'un par hasard?

Nolwenn _(catégorique):_ Pas du tout!

GPS: Faites demi-tour le plus vite possible.

Caïus _(en colère):_ Ne peux-tu pas l'éteindre, humaine? Car ça commence à sérieusement à m'énerver!

Nolwenn: Ah non! Certainement pas!

GPS: Réinitialisation de l'itinéraire anti-Démétri. Veuillez patienter quelques instants...

Nolwenn _(maugréant):_ Et merde...

Aro: Voilà qui explique tout! _(en joignant ses mains sous son menton)_ Pourquoi m'as tu menti, Nolwenn? Tu sais ce n'est pas bien de mentir à son Maître...

Nolwenn: Vous n'êtes pas mon Maître, juste mon employeur.

Aro: Cela revient au même, non? Je reste au-dessus de toi.

Nolwenn: Ok! C'est bon, vous voulez que je vous dise que vous avez raison et que j'ai tort! Vous êtes content?

GPS: _Choisissez l'itinéraire que vous souhaitez prendre_

_N°1: Par les grands axes_

_N°2: Par les petites routes_

_N°3: L'itinéraire le plus rapide_

_N°4: L'itinéraire le plus économique_

_N°5: L'itinéraire touristique_

Aro _(toujours aussi enjoué):_ Tu dois sacrement t'ennuyer...

Nolwenn _(hésitante):_ Bah... J'essaye de m'occuper comme je peux... (murmurant pour elle-même) Mais c'est surtout pour éviter de terminer comme quatre heures.

Aro, ayant entendu la phrase, ria de bon cœur. Nolwenn tapa sur l'itinéraire le plus rapide.

GPS: _Veuillez patienter quelques instants..._

Nolwenn _(impatiente):_ Fais vite, stupide machine!

GPS: _Il vous a trouvé! GAME OVER..._

Au même instant, Démétri entra dans la salle d'audience. Aro le congédia gentiment et lui dit de refaire une ronde. Le garde lui obéit tandis qu'Aro prit le GPS des mains de Nolwenn.

Aro: Comment utilises-tu... Cette FA-BU-LEUSE machine?

Alors là... Nolwenn était tombée sur le cul... Le vieillard prenait le GPS comme un jeu alors que son but premier était d'emmener l'humaine loin de ce nid de vampires...

Caïus _(d'humeur massacrante):_ Merci l'humaine! Maintenant il ne va pas cesser de nous casser les oreilles avec ce nouveau joujou!

Marcus _(conciliant):_ Allons mon cher frère... Tu sais pertinemment qu'Aro est un gamin dans l'âme.

GPS: _Dans 100 mètre tournez à gauche._

Nolwenn _(suivant Aro pour pouvoir récupérer son GPS):_ C'est vrai... C'est un vrai gamin...


	8. Revanche

_Quelques jours après qu'Aro ait « confisqué » le GPS anti-Démétri, Nolwenn prit la décision d'en parler au maitre des lieux pour qu'il lui rende son « jouet ». Elle pénétra dans la salle d'audience. Aro, la voyant apparaitre, bondit de son trône pour aller la saluer._

Aro _(heureux)_ : Ma charmante Nolwenn ! Quelle est la raison de ta visite ? _(fit semblant de réfléchir)_ Non, ne me dit rien… _(faisant un geste intimant Nolwenn à se taire)_ J'imagine que tu souhaites récupérer ton GPS anti-Démétri…

_Nolwenn acquiesça lentement, silencieusement._

Aro (toujours aussi souriant) : Je ne l'ai pas sur moi.

Nolwenn (souriante mais crispée) : Ce n'est pas grave, Seigneur Aro. Je sais que vous allez me le rendre. Vous êtes loin du physique d'un voleur…

Aro : Ah… Tu essayes de plaisanter… C'est plaisant d'entendre quelqu'un avoir de l'humour. Pas comme mes frères _(Caïus grogna, Marcus resta quant à lui de marbre)_ … Ni comme les membres de la garde _(là ce fut le tour de Jane et Alec de se rembrunir)._

Nolwenn : Je suis heureuse de pouvoir répondre à vos attentes, Seigneur Aro.

Aro _(soudain sérieux)_ : En fait… Je me demandais si tu… Pourrais porter un costume…

Nolwenn _(suspicieuse)_ : Un costume ?

Aro : Oui ! _(en frappant ses mains)_ Tu sais, il y a quelques jours, tu m'as dit que tu te considérais comme étant un bouffon. _(Rires provenant de tous les vampires)_ Du coup, je me suis dit que ce serait utile de te donner un costume pour ce rôle.

Nolwenn _(vexée) _: Ah…

Caïus : Tiens, tu sais le coupable qui a volé tes livres Marcus ? Je crois que je tiens une piste…

Marcus_ (intéressé) _: Ah oui ?

Caïus : Les livres ne sont pas sortis du château.

Nolwenn _(plus que crispée) _: Sale manant…_ (à l'attention de Caïus)_

Aro _(riant de plus belle)_ : Alors, Nolwenn ?

Nolwenn : Je porterais le costume que vous m'avez choisi. _(Blasée)_ De toute façon, je n'ai pas trop le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Aro : Ne t'en fais pas… Je suis sûr que tu vas l'apprécier.

Caïus : D'ailleurs le coupable est dans cette pièce…

Nolwenn _(murmurant):_ Espèce d'albinos…

Marcus: Et tu as son identité? Attends... _(comprenant quelque chose)._

Aro _(murmurant à Nolwenn):_ Peut-être devrais-tu... Commencer à courir en direction de la sortie...

Nolwenn: Si je cours, je risque de confirmer que je suis la seule coupable.

Aro: Ah? _(innocentement)_ Car il y en a plusieurs?

Nolwenn: Vous savez pertinemment où je veux en venir.

_Marcus se rapprocha d'Aro et de Nolwenn._

Marcus: Aro, ne me dis pas que... Tu as ordonné à Nolwenn...

Nolwenn _(franchement):_ Au départ, il voulait que je mette le bordel dans la bibliothèque mais comme j'ai un profond respect envers les livres et envers votre personne, j'ai décidé de les changer de salle. J'ai été aidé par votre frère albinos.

Caïus _(grognant):_ Espèce d'impertinente. Tu vas apprendre à respecter tes supérieurs...

Nolwenn: Et du coup, vos livres sont dans ma chambre. Et j'accepterais de vous aider à les ranger.

_Les vampires pensaient que Marcus allait punir l'humaine. La torturer. Ou la tuer. Mais non. Il acquiesça lentement de la tête et un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune femme._

Marcus: Tu as été honnête. Bien que tu as attendu plusieurs jours pour me le dire. Mais tu ne seras pas la seule à ranger les livres.

Nolwenn _(se jetant dans les bras du vampire):_ Merci! Merci! Merci!

Caïus: Tu n'es pas sérieux?

Nolwenn _(après avoir aperçu un sourire de Marcus):_ Si, votre frère est plus que sérieux, Seigneur Caïus.

Aro _(enjoué):_ Ah la la... Tu vois? Il ne fallait pas avoir peur, ma petite Nolwenn.

Marcus: Toi aussi, tu vas devoir t'y mettre Aro. Tu es autant responsable que Caïus ou Nolwenn.

_Les trois rois du monde vampirique et la mortelle se dirigèrent vers la chambre cette dernière. Aro et Caïus émettant des lourds soupirs reflétant leur profond ennuie. Ce qui amusa Nolwenn pour une fois._


	9. Rangement et fuite!

_Marcus, Aro, Caïus et Nolwenn rangeaient les livres par genre et par ordre alphabétique dans la bibliothèque. Marcus prenait un certain plaisir à surveiller ses deux frères qui n'arrêtaient pas de soupirer. Car Marcus savait pertinemment que Caïus était capable de s'éclipser pour ne pas terminer sa punition tandis qu'Aro s'activait pour être enfin libre de ses mouvements mais aussi pour réfléchir à un autre moyen pour ridiculiser l'humaine. Cela l'amusait de la taquiner ainsi._

Caïus : J'ai faim… _(jetant un coup d'œil à la mortelle)_

Nolwenn _(se raidit):_ …

Aro : Voyons, mon cher frère, tu vas devoir attendre encore deux heures avant de pouvoir te nourrir correctement.

Caïus _(râlant):_ Mais je meurs de faim… _(fixant toujours Nolwenn du regard)_

Nolwenn : Vous ne pouvez pas mourir de faim puisque vous êtes déjà mort.

Marcus : Elle n'a pas tort, la petite.

Caïus : Je ne peux même pas goûter un… Petit morceau.

Nolwenn : Non mais je ne suis pas à marchander !

Aro : Sa date de péremption n'est pas encore atteinte. Je proteste ! _(faisant une moue boudeuse)_

Nolwenn _(protestant):_ C'est vrai ! J'appartiens au Seigneur Aro.

Aro : Ah tiens ? _(se tournant vers l'humaine)_ Maintenant tu confirmes que tu m'appartiens ? _(avec un petit sourire en coin)_

Caïus : Elle change de chemise comme de veste…

Marcus : C'est un peu normal. Elle tient à sa vie.

Nolwenn : C'est vous qui m'aviez dit que je vous appartenais.

Marcus_ (acquiesce lentement de la tête):_ Je l'ai moi-même entendu.

Caïus : Arrête de la défendre, Marcus ! Ca devient presque énervant.

Nolwenn : C'est ça qui est le plus amusant, non ?

Marcus _(faisant un mince sourire satisfait):_ Effectivement. C'est amusant.

_Nolwenn continuait à ranger les livres. Quel genre de livre ? La poésie pour être plus précis. Caïus faisait beaucoup d'allée retour. Ce qui accentua la méfiance de l'humaine. Et elle se rendit compte, au bout d'un certain moment, que le vampire était en train de prendre les livres qu'elle rangeait pour les mettre ailleurs. Elle jeta  
un coup d'œil à Marcus qui lui fit un signe acceptant qu'elle puisse intervenir. Caïus passa derrière elle tandis que Nolwenn saisit le plus gros livre pour frapper le sommet du crâne du vampire. _

Nolwenn _(faussement désolé):_ Oups! Le livre m'a échappé des mains!

Caïus _(furieux):_ Alors toi...

Aro _(faisant signe à Nolwenn de s'enfuir):_ Je te conseillerais de courir.

_Nolwenn ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Caïus voulut la poursuivre mais Marcus lui fit un croche-pied. Il se vautra littéralement sur le plancher sous le regard amusé d'Aro._

Caïus: Mais elle vous a tous mis dans sa poche ou quoi?!

Aro: Elle me divertit. _(haussement d'épaule)_ C'est amplement suffisant pour la laisser en vie.

Caïus: "Elle me divertit" _(imitant son frère)._ C'est sûr, pour toi, _(montrant Aro du doigt)_ c'est un argument de taille pour la laisser en vie!

Marcus: Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Dis-moi, tu comptes la vampiriser?

Caïus _(se relevant de sa chute):_ Même pas en rêve! Si tu fais ça, je te jure... _(en jetant un regard noir à ses frères)_

Aro _(soupirant à moitié peiné par le caractère impulsif de son jeune frère):_ Encore et toujours des menaces...

Marcus: Tu dis qu'Aro est un gamin, mais tu n'es guère mieux...

Caïus: Pff... _(rembrunit)_

Marcus: Alors? _(se tournant vers Aro comme si rien ne s'était passé)_

Aro: Je ne sais pas encore... Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle perde cette fraicheur qu'ont les humains. Et puis elle ne va plus courir comme elle le fait en étant humaine.

Marcus: C'est vrai, elle ne va plus courir comme elle le fait...

Aro _(en soupirant tristement):_ Je ne pourrais plus la menacer de boire à son sang...

Caïus: Traitres!

_Caïus s'élança vers la sortie de la bibliothèque mais Aro l'arrêta en faisant un croche-pied. Marcus s'esclaffa silencieusement._

Caïus: Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi! Sales traitres!

Marcus _(ayant tendu l'oreille):_ Je crois qu'elle a atteint la sortie.

_Au loin, ils entendirent le petit "ding" de l'ascenseur. Disant que Nolwenn se trouvait dedans._

Aro _(ayant tendu, lui aussi, l'oreille):_ Je pense aussi.

Marcus: Reste à savoir si elle va sortir de Volterra ou pas...

Aro: Si elle tient réellement à sa vie, je pense qu'elle resterait dans la cité.

_Caïus put enfin sortir de la pièce tout en maugréant. Il maudit ses frères et SURTOUT Nolwenn._


	10. Volturi Kart

**Volturi Kart :**

"Vous avez balancé une bombe sur Démétri."  
"Vous avez raté votre cible."  
"Aro l'a eu en pleine poire."  
"Aro est K.O "

"Jane vous court désormais après."  
"Jane : Si j'ai ce zddregf d'imbécile qui a mis K.O mon Maître..."  
"Vous lancez une bombe sur Jane."  
"Vous ratez votre cible."  
"Caïus se la ramasse en pleine poire."  
"Vous avez actuellement deux ennemis à votre trousse."

*Caïus a eu un champignon géant.*  
"Caïus vous a écrasé."  
"Caïus s'arrête."  
"Caïus fait marche arrière."  
"Caïus vous roule encore dessus."  
"Vous n'avez plus de kart."  
"Vous êtes mort."

**GAME OVER**


	11. Prise au piège

_Suite au geste qu'elle avait fait sur Caïus, Nolwenn se réfugia dans la cité. Vu qu'il faisait jour, elle pouvait sortir de Volterra sans se soucier d'avoir Démétri à ses trousses. Cependant, l'heure tourne. Et le soleil aussi... Les ombres se firent de plus en plus grande, permettant ainsi la sortie de ce... Redoutable chasseur. Nolwenn comprenant qu'elle était en danger, elle préféra retourner sur ses pas._

GPS: Vous êtes à cinq mètres de Démétri, tournez à droite.

_Nolwenn l'écoute. Elle n'a que ça à faire pour échapper des griffes du traqueur._

GPS: _Vous êtes à un mètre de Démétri, faites demi-tour._

_Nolwenn fait demi-tour mais doit choisir un nouvel itinéraire. Pourquoi MAINTENANT?!_

GPS : _Où voulez-vous aller ? Votre destination : Quelque part où personne ne vous trouvera est une destination inconnue, réessayez encore._  
Nolwenn : Viiite y a Démétri qui me court après.. Alors euh... Loin de Démétri !  
GPS : _Destination inconnue ! Réessayez encore..._

Nolwenn: Non mais pourquoi tu ne marches pas alors que j'ai besoin de toi! _(crise de panique)_ Je suis sûr et certaine que ce vieillard _(Le concerné éternue dans la salle d'audience, se demandant qui est la personne qui a pensé du mal de lui)_ y est pour quelque chose... Raah! Si jamais je l'attrape... Je le tue... Mais qu'est-ce que je suis bête! On ne peut pas LE tuer! Et puis Jane risque de me faire souffrir... Raah! Saleté de GPS, tu vas marcher, oui!

_Au loin, Nolwenn entendit le rire carnassier de Démétri. Il se rapprochait dangereusement de la mortelle._

Démétri: Allons, ma petite Nolwenn... Je suis sûr que l'on va bien s'amuser... D'ailleurs ça va être ta fête quand tu vas rentrer au château...

Nolwenn _(criant à Démétri):_ Qui te dis que j'ai envie d'y retourner?

Démétri: Si tu sors, tu meurs de toute façon. Si tu retournes, tu as peut-être une chance de survivre à ce qui t'attend...

_Nolwenn tombe dans un cul de sac... Evidemment, il fallait que ça arrive... Quelle merdier! _

Nolwenn: Entre les deux, ça n'existe pas, j'imagine?

_Démétri fit semblant de réfléchir..._

Démétri: Non.

_Démétri apparut à l'angle de la ruelle. Nolwenn se tourna et déglutit difficilement sa salive._

Nolwenn: Marcus a dit qu'il était interdit de chasser dans Volterra. Eloigne-toi de moi!

Démétri: Je suis là sur ordre d'Aro. Je ne vais pas te manger... _(mais son regard disait le contraire)_

Nolwenn: Tu mens très mal...

Démétri: ...

_Nolwenn avait pris un crucifix juste avant de sortir du château des vampires et le sortit de sa poche._

Nolwenn: VADE RETRO SATANAS!

_Démétri tombe sur le sol. Agonisant presque. Nolwenn, trop contente, passe près de lui. Et lui tire la langue._

Nolwenn _(en éclatant de rire):_ Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait! Je devrais le faire plus souvent...

_Elle lui tourne le dos. Quand soudain, elle sentit une main froide saisir sa cheville. L'humaine se raidit rapidement._

Démétri _(arborant un grand sourire sadique):_ Je ne pensais pas que tu allais tomber aussi facilement dans mon piège...


	12. Nolwenn, le retour!

_Nolwenn, ayant été capturée par Démétri, fut conduite dans la salle d'audience où les trois maîtres du monde des vampires l'attendaient. Evidemment, il l'avait porté sur son épaule et Nolwenn n'avait pas arrêté de tambouriner son dos. Mais pour lui, il ne ressentait rien. Il était fort... Puissant... Indestructible... Pour les humains, surtout. Enfin... Un de ses maîtres l'attendait vraiment patiemment (ou impatiemment?) pour pouvoir se venger de l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait. Il ruminait de rage... Bien silencieusement. Tandis que son frère était enjoué à l'idée de revoir sa précieuse petite humaine... Misérable... _

_Démétri la lâcha par terre. Elle se vautra littéralement sur le sol et se releva difficilement en se tenant le bras. Caïus ricana. Heureux qu'elle puisse se faire mal... Après tout, c'était qu'une petite créature. Il se leva avant même qu'Aro le fasse. Nolwenn, comprenant qu'elle était en danger de mort, commença à courir. Sous le regard amusé de tous les vampires présents dans la pièce... Enfin... A part un. Marcus. Qui avait l'air un peu plus inquiet pour l'humaine que pour son frère._

_Nolwenn courrait autour de la salle, essayant d'échapper aux mains de Caïus, le vampire sanguinaire... Et Aro, pouffant, sur son trône comme si la mortelle avait dit une blague. Elle s'arrêta devant la grande porte de la salle._

Nolwenn: Non! Je n'ai pas signé ce contrat pour ça! _(s'acharnant sur la porte principale qui avait consciencieusement été verrouillée)_ Je refuse de mourir dans cet endroit pourri! _(Caïus se rapprocha dangereusement de l'humaine)._

Caïus: Il ne fallait pas dire oui à l'offre d'emploi si tu ne voulais pas mourir.

Jane: C'est une remarque très pertinente, Maître.

Nolwenn: Je voulais découvrir l'Italie! _(toujours en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte sans aucun succès)_ Mais je me retrouve enfermée avec des psychopathes suceurs de sang! Non, monsieur! Je n'ai pas signé pour ça! Je veux sortir!

Alec: Elle a enfin pris conscience qu'elle allait terminer comme encas.

_La mortelle virevolta à une vitesse surhumaine et se précipita à l'opposé de Caïus._

Aro: Vraiment impressionnant! _(applaudissant frénétiquement)_ La peur lui donne des ailes...

Marcus_ (sermonnant son petit frère):_ Caïus, tu devrais arrêter de jouer avec la nourriture. Surtout qu'Aro ne t'a pas donné la permission pour la boire.

Nolwenn: Je ne suis pas de la viande! Misérable petite créature! _(à l'attention de Caïus)_

Caïus: Misérable petite créature... _(furibond)_

_Nolwenn avait vraiment pété un câble... A chaque fois qu'elle trouvait un objet, elle le balançait automatiquement sur son poursuivant. Ce qui provoquait des fous rires chez ses deux frères mais aussi chez certains membres du clan. Caïus, qui se prenait les objets en pleine face ou réussissait à les éviter, était de plus en plus furieux._

_Soudain Nolwenn se tourna vers lui et lui fit signe de s'arrêter. Il s'exécuta._

Nolwenn: Tu connais l'histoire de Paf Paf Paf le Loup?

_Caïus la jaugea du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de préparer?_

Caïus _(méfiant):_ Non... Mais je m'en fiche, je vais prendre ton sang.

Aro: Je suis avide de l'entendre, ma douce Nolwenn...

Nolwenn _(continuant sur sa lancée):_ C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille qui mangeait trois produits laitiers par jour. Quand tout d'un coup, PAF _(craquement de la cheville de l'humaine sur le torse de marbre du vampire)_ Aïe! Ca fait mal... _(Se roule par terre)_

_Caïus ne savait plus comment réagir... L'humaine était devenue complétement folle. Il resta un moment immobile en train de regarder la jeune femme. A hurler de douleur. Fallait-il vraiment la tuer? Il réfléchissait... Il aimait jouer avec la nourriture. Et personnellement, elle voulait qu'elle se débatte comme le faisait. Elle se releva lentement._

Nolwenn: Aïe... Aïe... Aïe... Je ne comprends pas... Je mange trois produits laitiers par jour... Je devrais avoir des os aussi solides que du béton.

Démétri: Bah... C'est un peu raté.

Nolwenn: JE N'AI PAS DEMANDE TON AVIS, SALE GPS!

Félix: N'es-tu pas dans une mauvaise situation?

Nolwenn: Ne la ramène pas, chaton!

Félix _(haussant un sourcil, interrogateur):_ Pardon?

Démétri _(intéressé):_ Chaton? _(jetant un coup d'œil à son compère)_ Depuis quand?

Nolwenn: Depuis que je sais comment il s'appelle. Il me fait penser au chat d'une pub pour nourriture pour chat...

Jane _(se moquant de Félix):_ La comparaison...

Félix: Tu vas mourir...

Nolwenn: Euh...

_Avant même que Félix ait pu bouger, Nolwenn s'élança vers Aro. Il s'était levé puisqu'il souhaitait voir ce spectacle très divertissant de plus près. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que l'humaine escalada sur son auguste personne. Nolwenn était en train de se cramponner au vampire. Félix et Caïus étaient à présent devant eux. Blasés... C'est sûr que là... Ils ne pouvaient pas la détacher sans faire de mal à Aro..._

Nolwenn: Cabane! _(Arrivant au sommet du dos du maître des lieux)_

Aro _(enjoué):_ Ah? C'est un nouveau jeu?

Nolwenn: Oui! C'est un nouveau jeu! Vous êtes ma cabane! Personne ne peut me tuer! _(tire la langue à ses adversaires)_

Félix: Ce n'est pas du jeu...

Caïus: Trouillarde!

Jane: Je ne te permets pas d'agresser mon Maître!

_Nolwenn sentit une forte douleur dans tout son corps mais elle ne lâcha pas Aro pour autant. Au contraire, elle était en train de resserrer son emprise sur le vampire. Il était sa bouée de survie!_

Nolwenn _(secouée par les différentes vagues de torture):_ C'est... Sûr... Que... Je... Suis... Vachement... En... Train... De l'agresser... Patate!

Jane: Tu l'agresses physiquement! C'est pareil!

_Nolwenn est encore la proie du regard tortueux de Jane mais elle tenait bon! Elle tenait bon!_

Aro _(ayant un très grand sourire):_ Personnellement, ce genre d'agression physique ne me dérange pas...

_Gros silence..._

Nolwenn: Sale pervers!


	13. Nolwenn, le retour! (2ème partie)

_Je vous rappelle que notre très chère Nolwenn s'est agrippée à Aro pour pouvoir survivre à ses adversaires. Elle peut mourir d'un instant à l'autre mais elle tient bon sous la torture de Jane. Aro est émerveillé par la résistance de l'humaine. Sulpicia, entendant le "sale pervers" de Nolwenn, entra dans la salle d'audience pour voir ce qui se passait._

Sulpicia _(furieuse):_ Qui t'a permis de toucher à mon époux, misérable humaine!

Nolwenn _(la dédaignant du regard):_ Moi! Il est ma cabane! Personne ne peut me tuer!

Sulpicia_ (s'avançant dangereusement vers Aro et Nolwenn):_ Alors comme ça tu préfères jouer avec une humaine qu'avec moi? _(s'adresse à Aro)_

Aro: Euh... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

Nolwenn _(se sentant un peu coupable):_ Le Seigneur Aro est innocent pour une fois... C'est moi la fautive. Je suis montée dessus la première. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Sulpicia: Quoi? Il y en a une autre qui est montée sur toi? ARO!

_Aro recula d'un bond. Sa femme était vraiment de mauvaise humeur... Il donna un coup, petit, pour que Nolwenn descende mais elle resta perchée sur son perchoir. Tu parles... Elle tenait trop à sa vie..._

Aro _(bafouillant):_ Non! Pas du tout! C'est la première fois que Nolwenn fait ça! Je te jure, Sulpicia! Je ne suis pour rien! _(répondant à la première question de Sulpicia)_ Mais je dois admettre que je m'amuse avec Nolwenn mais pas ainsi...

_Aro avait du mal à trouver des excuses valables. Sulpicia s'avança et saisit la jambe de la mortelle. Elle tirait de mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mais Nolwenn resta collée telle une sangsue à la peau d'une personne._

Nolwenn _(tenant Aro du mieux tant bien que mal):_ JE VAIS TOUS VOUS BOUFFER!

Démétri: Alors ça... Je crois que ça va être très difficile.

Jane: On n'est pas très... Comestible...

Alec: Autant qu'elle mange des cailloux, ça reviendra au même...

Nolwenn: LA FERME! ON VOUS A PAS CAUSE! _(en pointant Jane, Alec et Démétri du doigt)_

Aro _(d'une voix très philosophique):_ La peur fait bien des choses... Se pourrait-il que tes sens se soient multipliés?

Nolwenn: J'en sais strictement rien... Et personnellement, ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe en ce moment! Dites à vos sbires d'arrêter de me regarder comme si j'étais une saucisse au milieu de chiens affamés et je descends. Et à votre épouse d'arrêter de m'arracher ma jambe! Je ne la sens plus...

Sulpicia: C'est le but, manante!

Nolwenn: Manante? Tu ne t'es pas vue, maraude!

Aro: Pouvez-vous arrêter de me brailler dans les oreilles, charmantes jeunes femmes?

Sulpicia _(ne l'écoutant pas):_ Maraude? Comment oses-tu me traiter ainsi alors que je suis ta supérieure?

Nolwenn: Supérieure en quoi? Vous n'êtes rien pour moi. Il n'y a que le Seigneur Aro qui est supérieur à moi. _(Aro ayant un sourire satisfait)_

_Remarquant que la situation allait bientôt dégénérer, Marcus se leva et se dirigea vers son frère et l'humaine._

Marcus _(souffla à Nolwenn):_ J'aimerais savoir si tu ne voudrais pas changer de perchoir avant que Sulpicia ne te vide de ton sang.

_Sulpicia la lâcha. Attendant patiemment que Nolwenn touche un pied sur le sol pour l'étriper._

Aro _(s'adressant au reste des vampires):_ Arrêtez de la regarder comme une saucisse au milieu d'une meute de chiens affamés. Et ne la tuez pas.

Nolwenn: Ah oui... J'avais oublié ce point-là... Merci! _(donnant un baiser sur la joue du vampire)_

_Nolwenn eut juste le temps d'escalader l'autre frère d'Aro avant que Sulpicia ne l'attrape. Nolwenn brandit son crucifix devant le nez de Sulpicia._

Nolwenn: VADE RETRO SATANAS!

Démétri: Elle m'a fait le même coup tout à l'heure...

Alec: Elle a dû oublier que cela n'avait pas marché. Vu comment elle s'est vautrée quand vous êtes rentrés...

_Caïus, Félix et Sulpicia encerclèrent Marcus et Nolwenn._

Marcus: Paix! _(levant une main en l'air)_ Je suis la cabane de Nolwenn. Vous n'avez pas le droit de la toucher, de la torturer, de la tuer, de la vider de son sang...

Félix _(voix de gamin):_ Ce n'est pas du jeu!

Caïus _(plus que furieux):_ TU NE VAS PAS T'Y METTRE TOI AUSSI!

Sulpicia: Fais court...

Jane: En clair, on a droit de rien faire...

Alec: Ce n'est pas cool, ça...

Démétri: C'est un poignard dans le cœur... Surtout de votre part, Maître...

Nolwenn: Mais tu n'as plus de cœur, GPS.

Marcus _(riant):_ Effectivement... Tu n'as plus de cœur...

Nolwenn: C'est une SUPER cabane! _(se collant plus contre le dos de Marcus)_ Mieux que celle de votre frère!

Aro: Hé! _(jaloux)_ Je t'ai protégé du mieux que j'ai pu! _(en regardant Marcus et Nolwenn)_

Sulpicia _(se rapprochant plus de son époux):_ Tu ne serais pas jaloux de ton frère par hasard?

Aro: Non... Non... Je n'ai rien dit...

Sulpicia _(méfiante):_ Mouais...

_Aro sortit de la salle, blessé, meurtri par son frère et Nolwenn... Marcus lui avait piqué son jouet... Ce n'est pas juste!_


	14. Les petits surnoms donnés par Nolwenn

_Nolwenn, après avoir été escortée par Marcus jusqu'à sa chambre, ne put s'empêcher de tenir à jour son petit carnet. Vous savez, ce petit carnet où elle avait marqué les règles à suivre pour survivre au sein de la communauté vampirique? Oui, et ben là, elle va faire la liste des surnoms des vampires les plus importantes..._

**Aro:** _Joyeux (je sais, Nolwenn ne l'a pas encore dit mais cela ne saurait tarder... ***rire sadique***), pervers, vieillard_

**Marcus:** _Dormeur (vu qu'il passe son temps à s'ennuyer, à croire qu'il dort les yeux ouverts)_

**Caïus:** _Grincheux ou L'Albinos (remarque tous les vampires aux yeux rouges sont Albinos de toute façon)_

**Jane:** _Maîtresse de la Torture (c'est peut-être un peu trop gentil... Elle s'en réjouirait si elle tombait sur le carnet de Nolwenn), La Naine (elle était plus petite que Nolwenn)_

**Alec:** _L'Iceberg (Parle pas beaucoup à part lors de grandes occasions)_

**Heidi:** _Chaperon rouge (vu qu'elle s'habille toujours en rouge)_

**Démétri:** _GPS (no comment, on sait tous pourquoi, hein?)_

**Félix:** _Chaton, mon chat... (tous les mots se rapportant aux félins)_

_D'ailleurs, notre chère Nolwenn va devoir rajouter quelques règles..._


	15. Petite dispute amoureuse

_**Avez-vous déjà vu un vampire en manque d'amour?**_

_ Non? Jamais?_

_Et ben, le grand maître de Volterra, ce fameux Seigneur Aro, est en manque d'amour. Vous devez surement savoir la raison, n'est-ce pas? Eh oui... Sulpicia lui faisait grève de câlins et de baisers... Ce qui n'arrangea pas le caractère de notre cher vampire. Effectivement, ses proches ont remarqués qu'il avait perdu son sourire. Sa gaité si... Naturelle. Cette spontanéité déconcertante qui lui était propre... A un tel point où il avait complétement zappé de donner des défis à Nolwenn. Remarque, c'était comme des vacances pour elle. Mais bon, elle devait toujours être sur le qui-vive. Il pouvait toujours surgir dans sa chambre comme par magie... _

_Aro se dirigeait vers ses appartements qu'il partageait avec son épouse et pour la énième fois il frappa à la porte de la chambre._

Sulpicia _(furieuse):_ Tant que cette misérable humaine vivra, tu ne me toucheras pas!

Aro _(tentant d'argumenter):_ Mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre elle et moi! Je te le jure!

Sulpicia: Ah oui? Vraiment? Caïus m'a dit que tu l'appréciais plus que moi!

_Aro maudit Caïus. Il aimait sa femme. Plus que sa propre vie. Nolwenn était juste un jouet qui allait bientôt mourir. Oui, sa date de péremption se rapprochait dangereusement. Et pourtant, la mortelle l'amusait beaucoup... Et il trouvait que la tuer était un pur gâchis... Surtout qu'elle savait mettre de l'ambiance dans le château. Jamais il ne s'était aussi bien amusé depuis qu'il était vampire._

Aro _(murmurant rageusement):_ Il va me le payer... _(s'adressant à Sulpicia)_ Je te jures qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé! Demande à Marcus!

Sulpicia _(méprisante):_ Il s'est entiché de l'humaine. Et ils comptent se marier bientôt.

Aro: Quoi?! _(choqué par cette nouvelle si... Soudaine. C'était le cas de le dire...)_

Sulpicia: Oui, c'est Athénodora qui me l'a dit.

_Athénodora n'avait pas apprécié qu'une humaine ait pu escalader le dos d'un vampire. SURTOUT quand c'est le MAITRE DES LIEUX. Mais en plus de cela, la mortelle avait OSE jeter des objets au visage SI angélique de son époux. Aro se doutait que c'était une vengeance de son frère et de son épouse. Il soupira, désespéré._

Sulpicia: Caïus m'a même dit que tu comptais la... Vampiriser! _(voix scandalisée)_ Tu te rends compte du mal que tu me fais, Aro?

Aro _(d'une voix vraiment désolée):_ Je... Je suis... Vraiment désolé... Je ne... Voulais pas... Te blesser... Ce n'était pas... Mon attention...

Sulpicia: Menteur! Tes yeux pétillent comme des bulles dans un soda quand tu la regardes! Ca saute aux yeux!

Aro: Mais... Elle venait de faire un exploit fantastique en tant qu'être humain! Je t'assure que je n'ai aucuns sentiments envers elle. Tu peux me croire!

Sulpicia: Ah? Vraiment? Et quand Marcus l'a prise sur son dos et que tu étais soudainement pris de jalousie envers ton frère?

Aro: C'est... Que je comptais... _(essayant de trouver une excuse potable)_ L'attaquer et pour avoir son sang rien que pour moi. Pour cela, il fallait que je gagne sa confiance!

Sulpicia: Tu vas devoir faire un choix! C'est elle ou moi!

_Aro baissa les yeux au sol. Sachant que c'était peine perdue... Il s'en alla et erra longtemps dans sa demeure si gigantesque. Et ses pas le menèrent vers les appartements de Marcus, son frère ainé. Il toqua à la porte et entra._

Marcus: Quel bon vent t'amène, Aro?

Aro: Je crois que j'ai besoin d'amour...

Marcus: Ah... Sulpicia t'en veux toujours pour cette histoire...

Aro _(acquiesçant lentement de la tête):_ Je ne sais pas comment faire...

Marcus: Moi, si j'étais toi, j'irais lui couvrir de cadeaux.

Aro: Ah oui? Et comment je fais puisque la nuit, les magasins sont fermés...

Marcus _(voix doucereuse):_ Mais tu as Nolwenn...

Aro _(frappant son poing dans sa main):_ Bien sûr! Que je suis bête! Merci, Marcus pour ton aide. _(va vers la sortie)_

Marcus: C'est sur que ce n'est pas avec Caïus que tu allais pouvoir récupérer Sulpicia.

Aro _(blasé):_ Ca c'est sur... _(un temps)_ D'ailleurs... C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage avec Nolwenn?

Marcus: Quel mariage?

Aro _(enjoué de la réaction de son frère):_ Ah! J'ai eu une de ses peurs... J'ai cru que j'allais vraiment devoir vampiriser Nolwenn...

_Marcus était anxieux après que son frère soit parti. Qui savait qu'il portait des sentiments envers l'humaine?_

_Nolwenn était dans sa chambre, en train d'écouter de la musique, tout en dansant quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Etrangement, elle savait qui c'était..._

Aro _(tournant la poignet de la porte pour ouvrir):_ Est-ce que je peux rentrer?

Nolwenn _(sursauta):_ Non mais ça va pas! J'aurais pu sortir de ma douche et être en serviette! _(regard pervers d'Aro sur l'humaine)_ Sortez de ma chambre!

Aro: Mais...

Nolwenn: Frappez avant d'entrer!

_Aro ne se fit pas répéter deux fois. L'humaine avait l'air d'être assez énervée... Elle avait ses règles ou quoi? Il frappa à la porte._

Nolwenn: Entrez.

Aro: Personne ne m'aime!

Nolwenn _(mal à l'aise):_ Bah... Si vous avez votre femme, non?

Aro: Oui... _(mais il n'alla pas plus loin)_

Nolwenn: Ah...

Aro _(d'une toute petite voix):_ J'ai vraiment besoin d'amour, Nolwenn... Je peux te faire un câlin, s'il te plait?

_Alors là... C'était une blague... Elle était où la caméra?_


	16. Reconquête

_Nolwenn n'avait pas pu résister à consoler ce vampire malheureux qui se faisait appeler "Maitre" par ses gardes et Aro par ses frères. Elle avait même accepté sa présence dans sa propre chambre! C'est pour dire! Elle avait vraiment pitié de lui. Mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas le laisser dans cet état-là. Elle devait admettre que son caractère joueur et emmerdeur (car il fallait le préciser) lui manquait. Eh oui! Vous avez bien lu, Nolwenn préférait l'ancien Aro que le nouveau qui était plus désespérant que Marcus... _

_Le pire, c'est que les fleurs, qu'elle avait acheté pour qu'Aro les offre à Sulpicia, avaient subitement fini à la poubelle._

_Il fallait faire quelque chose! Car c'était plus qu'insoutenable!_

Nolwenn: Je pense que je vais devoir m'occuper sérieusement de votre cas, Seigneur Aro.

Aro _(soudainement intéressé):_ Ah oui? Comment?

Nolwenn: Je n'en peux plus de vous voir en train de ruminer vos pensées morbides dans ma chambre... _(tourne en rond dans la pièce)_ Je dois faire quelque chose! Votre... Humeur noire est en train de se déteindre sur moi! Et je n'ai pas envie d'être aussi invivable que vous, que vous êtes là maintenant! Le vous que je connais me manque!

Aro _(touché):_ C'est vrai? _(ayant un sourire satisfait)_ Je te manque?

Nolwenn _(comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue): _Il faut que vous reveniez à vous! _(un temps)_ Bon... Les fleurs, ça n'a pas marché... Si elle avait été humaine, je vous aurais conseillé du chocolat... Le chocolat, c'est une longue histoire d'amour. Surtout pour la femme! Mais puisque vous êtes des vampires... _(se tut puis elle émit un soupir désespéré)_ Et pourquoi faut-il que vous agissiez comme un pervers quand il y a une humaine dans la pièce? C'est normal qu'elle réagisse ainsi... J'aurais réagi pareille!

Aro _(protestant soudainement):_ Hé ho! Qui est l'effrontée qui est montée sur moi pour éviter de se faire manger par mes gardes et mon frère?

Nolwenn _(acceptant la défaite):_ D'accord... Mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix! _(voix sincère)_ Cependant, je dois le reconnaitre que je... Je suis aussi fautive que vous. Je vous dois des excuses et je souhaite réparer ce que j'ai causé.

Aro _(en joignant ses mains sous son menton tout faisant un sourire très séducteur):_ Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, ma douce Nolwenn.

Nolwenn: Enfin, vous revenez à vous... C'est déjà ça... _(un temps de réflexion)_ Je crois que j'ai une idée... Je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera ce présent et elle vous pardonnera!

Aro: Ah oui? Laquelle?

Nolwenn (lui fit un clin d'œil): Vous allez le découvrir tout à l'heure!

_Nolwenn s'absenta quelques heures tandis qu'Aro attendait patiemment dans la salle d'audience. Il avait hâte de voir ce que l'humaine avait eu comme idée... Si jamais cela marchait... Elle avait gagné le ticket pour l'immortalité! Quelques jours plus tard, Sulpicia reçu un coffre de la part de son mari mais Aro ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dedans. Nolwenn n'avait rien dit. Elle voulait leur faire la surprise car elle était CERTAINE que cela allait marcher. En tout cas, il espérait qu'elle ne se trompait pas... Autrement..._

_Nolwenn était dans sa chambre. Tranquillement installé sur son lit._

Nolwenn _(après un temps):_ Si ça ne marche pas... C'est qu'elle a un problème...

_Effectivement deux heures plus tard, Aro apparut en trombe dans son espace privé. En voyant l'expression du vampire, ça avait l'air d'avoir sacrément marché. Il était plus qu'aux anges._

Aro: Tu sais que je t'aime! _(lui donnant un baiser passionné sur les lèvres de l'humaine)_

Nolwenn _(en s'écartant vivement du vampire):_ Euh... Je vous prie de garder une certaine distance en ma compagnie si vous ne voulez pas que votre épouse vous rejette comme elle l'a fait récemment.

_Va-t-il vraiment s'en empêcher de se rapprocher de Nolwenn?_


	17. L'idée du siècle

_Nolwenn était dans sa douche. Sa journée avait été fatigante. Caïus s'était amusé à salir le sol de la bibliothèque après qu'elle avait passé la serpillère. Elle avait dû la repasser. Sauf que la Naine et l'Iceberg se sont mis à leur tour. Ce qui a profondément énervé Nolwenn mais elle ne disait rien. Pas un mot. Elle était là pour travailler._

_L'humaine sortit de la cabine et enroula une serviette autour de son corps lorsque tout d'un coup, quelqu'un toqua à la porte._

Aro _(enthousiasme):_ Nolwenn, j'ai eu une idée FA-BU-LEU-SE! Il faut AB-SO-LUE-MENT que je te la dise!

_Nolwenn se dirigea vers la fenêtre et passa une jambe par dessus la rambarde._

Aro _(déçu):_ Ah non! _(forçant la porte pour l'ouvrir)_ Tu ne vas pas recommencer à passer par la fenêtre! _(entre dans la pièce)_ Démétri t'attend en bas.

Démétri: Coucou Nolwenn! Tu m'offres une très belle vue...

Nolwenn _(s'exclamant):_ Pervers!

Démétri: Merci, je prends cela comme un compliment! _(en lui adressant un sourire coquin)_

Nolwenn: Sale... Pervers... _(tout en revenant dans la salle de bain)_

Aro: Je suis heureux de voir que tu aies changé d'avis. _(ayant joint ses mains sous son menton)_ Imagine un peu si tu tombais... Ah la la... Quel gâchis! Cela m'embêterais de te perdre alors que tu es l'humaine la plus... Drôle que je n'ai jamais connu.

Nolwenn: Je pense que c'est un tout petit peu exagéré.

Aro _(sincère):_ Non... Pas du tout.

Nolwenn: Si.

Aro: Non.

Nolwenn: Si.

Aro: Non.

Nolwenn _(insistante):_ Si.

Aro _(soupirant):_ Un peu.

Nolwenn: Ah ah! J'ai gagné! J'ai gagné! Tu ne mangeras pas ce soir, hé! Tu ne mangeras pas ce soir, hé! Tu ne mangeras pas ce soir, tu es au régime! _(tout en pointant le vampire du doigt)._

Aro _(dubitatif):_ Alors là... J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre... Est-ce que je dois en rire ou en pleurer?

Nolwenn: Vous ne pouvez pas pleurer. Rire vous convient le mieux, n'est-ce pas Joyeux?

Aro _(reprenant son air enjoué):_ Alors pendant la nuit, j'ai eu l'idée du siècle... _(se tut)_

Nolwenn _(pouffant de rire):_ Mais... Vous ne pouvez pas dormir, Monsieur Joyeux!

Aro _(posant ses mains sur ses hanches):_ Je le sais très bien! Pas besoin de me le faire rappeler! Insignifiante humaine!

Nolwenn _(murmurant pour elle-même):_ Ah tiens... Maintenant je redeviens l'insignifiante humaine du vieillard fou...

Aro _(comme si l'humaine ne l'avait pas interrompu):_ J'ai eu donc l'idée la plus SUBLIME, la plus EXTRAORDINAIRE, la plus MERVEILLEUSE qui soit...

_Nolwenn s'assied sur une chaise car elle avait soudainement peur de ce qu'elle allait devoir faire._

Nolwenn_ (voix blanche):_ Je serais ravie de l'entendre...

Aro: Un bal! Un bal avec tous les clans vampires!

Nolwenn _(blasée):_ Eh ben... Ca promet...

Aro: Veux-tu que je te remonte le moral? _(en se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'humaine)_

Nolwenn: Sans façon! Merci! _(en le repoussant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait)_

Aro: C'est fou comme ton parfum est enivrant quand tu sors de la douche... C'en est presque jouissif.

Nolwenn: Pardon?

Aro: Oui! Oui! Tu m'as très bien entendu... Plus je me rapproches de toi, plus...

Nolwenn: Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de détails!_ (en montrant la sortie du doigt)_ Sortez de ma chambre! Espèce de vieillard sans scrupules!

Aro _(ayant réussi à s'esquiver et à rester dans la chambre):_ Dis, tu voudrais être mon animatrice? Pour le bal?

Nolwenn: Oui. Pourquoi pas? Et à la fin du bal, on trinquera tous à ma santé _(pensant à Gianna lors de la soirée karaoké)._ C'est hors de question! Allez trouver votre animateur ailleurs!

Aro _(s'avançant plus dangereusement de la mortelle):_ Je connais des moyens pour te convaincre, ma beauté. Tu me supplieras d'arrêter... Ou de continuer tellement tu seras...

Nolwenn: SORTEZ DE MA CHAMBRE TOUT DE SUITE! PERVERS! _(menaçante tout d'un coup)_ Autrement je dis à votre femme que vous continuez à me faire des avances et là ma porte sera fermée!

Aro _(stupéfait)_: Tu n'es pas sérieuse?

Nolwenn: Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Monsieur Joyeux?

_Aro comprit qu'il fallait mieux abandonner pour le moment..._


	18. Multiples demandes

_Marcus se dirigeait vers la chambre de Nolwenn. Aro lui avait demander de la convaincre de faire l'animatrice pour le bal. Il la voulait et personne d'autre! Ah la la... Quand Aro voulait quelque chose... Il pouvait devenir casse-pied._

_Remarque Marcus voulait, depuis quelque temps, trouver un moment avec l'humaine pour converser tranquillement, loin des regards des vampires. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de la mortelle. Sachant que Nolwenn n'appréciait guère qu'Aro surgisse dans son antre sans frapper à l'entrée, il préférait être dans ses bonnes grâces pour la demande qu'il allait lui faire._

Nolwenn: Entrez!

_Le vampire ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la salle. La jeune humaine était en train d'écouter de la musique sur une petite machine nommée Ipod. Elle jeta un regard à ce visiteur non désiré - évidemment puisqu'il était un vampire et qu'elle pouvait mourir d'une seconde à l'autre - et se leva automatiquement en voyant que c'était Marcus._

Marcus _(hésitant):_ Bonjour Nolwenn... Je sais que je te déranges alors... Que c'est ton jour de repos...

Nolwenn _(l'interrompant tout en rougissant):_ Non... Non, vous ne me dérangez pas, Seigneur Marcus.

Marcus _(souris, soulagé):_ Ah...

Nolwenn _(proposant une chaise au vampire):_ Vous devriez vous installer. _(Marcus s'assied)_ Même si je sais que... _(petit sourire timide)_ Vous n'êtes jamais sous l'emprise de la fatigue. Il est très mal vu de ne pas proposer à son... Visiteur, l'hospitalité qu'il lui ait dû. _(soudainement méfiante)_ Que me vaut... l'honneur de votre... Visite? Vos frères... ont-ils décidé... De ma date de péremption?

Marcus _(éclate de rire):_ Non! Non! Il ne s'agit pas de ça... Au contraire... Aro trouve que tu te débrouilles très bien en tant que... Bouffon.

Nolwenn: Et cela vous fait rire! _(quelque peu vexée)_

Marcus: Pardon...

Nolwenn: Ce n'est pas grave... J'ai pris l'habitude avec vous... Enfin... Les vampires.

Marcus: Je suis venu te voir sur la demande d'Aro...

Nolwenn _(en pestant):_ Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore, ce vieux pervers...

Marcus: Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai à peu près le même âge que lui...

Nolwenn: Peut-être... Mais vous, vous dormez alors que lui, il fait sa tête de pervers.

Marcus _(étonné):_ Je dors? Quand cela?

Nolwenn _(hésitante):_ Bah... Sur votre siège... C'est comme si vous dormez les yeux ouverts...

Marcus: ...

Nolwenn _(se levant et se dirigea vers sa petite kitchenette):_ Bon... Que veut le vieillard? Me voir encore en serviette? _(prend une tasse et verse de l'eau bouillante dedans)_ Personnellement, s'il n'avait pas été un vampire, je crois que je l'aurais foutu à la porte à ma manière. Et encore, j'ai été polie... _(fit semblant de réfléchir)_ Ah oui... C'est vrai! _(ne laisse pas Marcus en placer une)_ C'est par rapport au bal? Il me veut pour animatrice? _(mettant un sachet de thé dans la tasse)_ Ma réponse a été négative. Il est sourd ou quoi? Je pensais que les vampires avaient les sens hyper développés. Chez lui, c'est le contraire?

Marcus: Non, je ne sais pas... Peut-être... _(se retenant de se moquer d'Aro ou plutôt de l'image que Nolwenn lui envoyait)_ Mais il aime comment tu commentes.

Nolwenn _(coupant la parole au vampire):_ Oui bien sûr et à la fin, je vais terminer comme petit digestif. _(mauvaise humeur)_ Comme Gianna!

Marcus _(brusquement dévoué):_ Je te protégerais. Je serais ta cabane. Comme l'autre jour.

_Nolwenn réfléchit longuement. Sérieusement._

Nolwenn _(catégoriquement):_ Non.

Marcus: J'aime bien comment tu commentes, Nolwenn. Pourrais-tu faire _mon_ animatrice pour ce bal?

Nolwenn _(ayant un sourire coquin):_ Dis donc... Seigneur Marcus, ne seriez vous pas devenu un brin possessif?

Marcus: Mmmh... _(dévisageant un peu plus Nolwenn)_ Peut-être bien... Il faut dire que... Celle qui fait revivre mon cœur est... Exceptionnelle...

_Nolwenn se figea puis se tourna lentement vers Marcus. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Où voulait-il en venir? Quand soudain, elle comprit. Elle était bouche bée. Elle se montra du doigt tout en rougissant fortement._

Nolwenn: Moi? _(ne pouvant pas cacher son trouble)_

Marcus: Oui. Toi. _(souriant à son tour)_ Je veux que tu sois MON animatrice. Et j'insiste bien sur le "mon" animatrice pour cette soirée. En l'étant, tu seras protégée de toutes menaces extérieures.

Nolwenn _(réfléchissant):_ Vous ne m'avez jamais trahi... Ni manipuler comme le fait votre pervers de frère... _(Aro éternue, assis, sur son trône, se demandant qui était en train de penser à lui en mal)_ Ni fait des coups en douce comme votre albinos de frère... _(Caïus éternue à son tour, assis, sur son trône, se demandant qui était en train de penser à lui en mal)_ Donc... Je peux vous faire confiance... _(elle bu une gorgée de son thé)_

Marcus: C'est un oui? _(la regardant avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux)_

Nolwenn: Oui! C'est bien pour vous!

Marcus: Euh... D'ailleurs... _(se mettant à genoux devant l'humaine)_ J'ai autre chose à te demander...

Nolwenn _(ébahie):_ Non!

Marcus: Nolwenn, tu es ma douce lumière dans les ténèbres... Ton sourire me donne de l'espoir à ma vie morne... Ton doux parfum miel enchante mes sens et me guide tel une étoile dans l'obscurité... Et ton sang... Ne cesse de chanter mon nom et m'ensorcelle comme un filtre indélébile et inviolable qu'est l'Amour... Je me tiens devant toi, à genoux, aujourd'hui, pour te demander ta main. Veux-tu devenir ma femme?

Nolwenn _(paniquée):_ Je suis en train de faire... Un cauchemar!? Un vampire me demande ma main! Elle est où la plaisanterie, là?

Marcus _(un peu peiné qu'elle réagisse ainsi):_ Non, ce n'est pas un cauchemar... Je te veux pour épouse.

_Nolwenn tombe dans les pommes. Trop secouée par les évènements._


	19. Le voyeur est pris! Aro, célibataire!

_Marcus quitta la chambre de Nolwenn assez fier de lui. Il lui avait accordé un peu de temps pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir et pour qu'elle prenne une décision. Sa démarche était presqu'aussi dansante que celle qu'Alice. A cette allure-là, il allait s'en voler très loin dans le ciel bleu d'Italie. Il pénétra dans la salle d'audience où ses deux autres frères et la garde s'y trouvaient. Aro, qui s'ennuyait mortellement - je sais, il est déjà mort mais il peut feindre d'être mort à cet instant-là -, bondit d'un seul coup en voyant Marcus entre. Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux limite comme le Chat Botté quand il faisait sa tête trop mignon._

Aro _(impatient):_ Alors?

Marcus: C'est oui.

Aro _(applaudissant):_ C'est super! Je suis rassuré, _(en posant une main sur l'épaule de Marcus)_ tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'hôtes un poids sur le cœur...

Marcus _(continuant comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu par Aro):_ Elle sera MON animatrice pour la soirée.

Aro _(choqué):_ QUOI?!

_A ce moment-là, Sulpicia entra dans la pièce. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Aro et lui fit un sourire. Aro lui rendit son sourire puis se détourna d'elle tout en faisant une grimace. Marcus savait pertinemment qu'Aro avait de l'attirance physique pour la mortelle._

Caïus _(de mauvaise humeur):_ On va encore devoir la supporter... Quelle galère!

Aro: Et où vois-tu la galère, mon frère? _(cherchant le bateau des yeux)_

Marcus: Nulle part... Peut-être dans le port mais Volterra n'a pas de port...

Caïus _(soupirant rageusement):_ Vous êtes exaspérants...

Jane _(air sadique):_ Au pire... Si elle fait le moindre faux pas...

Alec: Elle passe directement à la casserole!

Jane _(ayant un sourire diabolique):_ Je te reconnais bien là mon frère...

Démétri _(un peu déçu):_ Oh... C'est dommage... J'aimais bien regarder ses dessous. _(tous les regards des Volturi se tournent vers lui)_ Bah oui... Nolwenn a un certain charme même si elle est humaine...

_Marcus se rapprocha silencieusement du traqueur. Cependant son aura était quelque peu... Menaçante mais personne dans l'assemblée ne l'avait remarqué._

Marcus _(faussement intéressé)_: Ainsi, tu joues les voyeurs, Démétri?

Démétri: Ouais... J'adore quand elle passe par la fenêtre. Sérieusement, Maître _(en s'adressant à Aro qui lui faisait signe de ne pas parler d'un certain sujet alors que Sulpicia était dans les parages),_ la prochaine fois qu'elle passe par la fenêtre, venez avec moi. _(Sulpicia se rapproche d'Aro avec une expression... Assez... Colérique)_ Je suis sûr que vous seriez heureux de voir de quelle matière sont ses sous-vêtements. Lundi, ils étaient noirs à dentelle. Mardi, noir et rouge en dentelle... Et hier, elle sortait de la douche et j'ai pu voir...

_Démétri ne put terminer sa phrase car une furie s'était abattue sur lui. Qui n'était autre que Marcus! Eh oui! Vous avez bien entendu! Ou plutôt lu! Marcus a donné une raclée au traqueur. Car le frère d'Aro ne supportait pas qu'on puisse voir le corps de l'humaine. Vous vous en doutez bien pourquoi? Sulpicia frappait rageusement son pied sur le sol tandis que son époux essayait tant bien que mal à lui donner toutes les excuses possibles pour qu'elle lui pardonne._

Sulpicia _(d'une voix toute douce, toute mielleuse):_ Dis-moi, Aro... Les flacons de sang... C'était ton idée ou non?

Aro _(apeuré):_ Euh... _(essayant de ne pas croiser le regard noir de sa femme)_

Sulpicia: _Elle_ t'a aidé, oui ou non?

Aro _(préfère garder le silence et attendre que ça passe):_ ...

Sulpicia: Dans ce cas... Je demande le divorce.

Aro _(choqué):_ QUOI?!

Sulpicia: Ne me fais pas répéter! Tu m'as très bien entendu! _(part de la pièce)_

_Grand silence. Aro parut sous le choc et puis lentement... Très lentement, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres._

Aro _(sautillant partout):_ Mais! Mais c'est SUPER! Je vais pouvoir... _(se dirigeant vers la chambre de l'humaine)_

Marcus: AH NON! IL N'EN AI PAS QUESTION! _(en attrapant le col de son frère en l'emmenant très, très, très loin de la chambre de Nolwenn)_

* * *

**Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? ^^**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu!**


	20. Conversation

_Aro, qui était enfin célibataire, se dirigeait rapidement vers la chambre de Nolwenn. Marcus l'avait lâché jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez loin de la pièce réservée à l'humaine. Il tressaillit de plaisir. Maintenant, il va pouvoir s'amuser tout son soul avec elle! Il était complétement libre de ses mouvements! De ses paroles, aussi! Il se frotta les mains. Ricanant déjà de ce qu'il allait demander à Nolwenn._

_Arrivé devant la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche du couloir pour vérifier si Marcus n'était pas dans les parages. Aro avait bien remarqué que dès qu'on parlait de Nolwenn, il réagissait très... Bizarrement. Il voulait savoir ce que c'était. Il frappa car il savait que Nolwenn n'appréciait pas qu'on rentre sans sa permission. Il trouvait cela idiot car c'est lui qui la logeait... Donc il pouvait aller où bon lui semble. Y compris dans la salle de bain quand elle était sous la douche. A cette pensée, il fit un sourire niais..._

Nolwenn: Entrez.

_Le vampire rentra. La mortelle était en train de lire un livre: La Nuit des Temps de Barjavel. Elle était très concentrée. Limite elle avait oublié la présence d'Aro. Il attendit quelques minutes avant qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui. Elle bondit de son lit._

Nolwenn _(s'exclamant):_ Excusez-moi de mon impolitesse! Vous pouvez vous asseoir!

Aro _(souriant affectueusement):_ Ce n'est pas grave.

Nolwenn: Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?

Aro _(s'installant sur la chaise):_ Oh... Rien.

Nolwenn: N'êtes-vous pas ici pour me lancer un défi?

Aro _(toujours aussi mielleux):_ Oh non... Je voulais juste... _(regarde la jugulaire de la mortelle)_ Passer un moment avec toi. _(Passa sa langue entre ses lèvres)_

_Nolwenn s'assied sur son lit et regarde son employeur avec méfiance. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment._

Nolwenn _(perdant patience):_ Bon! Allez-y! Crachez le morceau!

Aro: Si tu insistes. Sulpicia demande le divorce.

Nolwenn _(suspicieuse):_ Et j'imagine que vous avez encore fait quelque chose? Me demandez-vous de recoller les morceaux comme l'autre jour?

Aro: Ah non! Je suis - enfin! - libéré de la tyrannie.

Nolwenn _(murmurant):_ Ouais... Je doute qu'on parle du même mot _(en regardant Aro)_ ... On pourrait - presque - redéfinir le mot tyrannie en votre compagnie...

Aro _(faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu):_ Pardon?

Nolwenn _(se forçant à sourire):_ Non rien, Seigneur Aro...

Aro _(prenant un air triste):_ Ca me fait mal, tu sais, ma douce Nolwenn.

Nolwenn _(roula des yeux):_ J'imagine que vous voulez être consolé... Vous êtes exaspérant. Une séparation fait toujours mal.

_Aro fit une moue irrésistible. La moue du Chat Botté, vous voyez? Nolwenn se leva tout en soupirant._

Nolwenn: Vous êtes pire qu'une fille qui vient de se faire larguer par son mec...

Aro: Je te remercie pour la comparaison... _(mauvaise humeur)_

Nolwenn: De rien. _(souriant de toutes ses dents)_ Heureusement pour vous, j'ai gardé quelques flacons de sang au cas où... _(ouvre le frigo)_ Votre frère est déjà passé par là.

Aro: Ah? Et que voulait-il? _(soudainement intéressé)_

Nolwenn: Me convaincre d'être son animatrice pour le bal. Pour votre fameux bal. _(versant le sang dans une tasse de thé)_ Voulez-vous que je réchauffe le sang?

Aro: Volontiers. _(profite de cet instant-là pour déshabiller l'humaine du regard)_ Mais c'est mieux quand on le prend... directement au cou. _(Nolwenn se raidit en sentant les yeux du vampire sur son cou)_ Et alors?

Nolwenn _(faisant comme s'il n'avait rien dit):_ Je lui ai dit oui.

Aro _(jaloux):_ Ce n'est pas juste! _(Nolwenn lui donna la tasse avec le sang chaud)_ Je pensais que j'étais ta cabane... _(ayant à moitié des sanglots)_

_Notez que les vampires ne peuvent pas pleurer... Aro s'amuse en jouant avec les nerfs de l'humaine. Nolwenn se réinstalla sur son lit._

Nolwenn _(plus qu'hésitante):_ Bah... Disons... Que je ne peux plus vous prendre comme cabane.

_Aro se redresse sur sa chaise pour mieux regarder l'humaine. Elle semblait être en proie à une dure réflexion._

Aro_ (voix innocente):_ Pourquoi? _(buvant une gorgée de sang)_

Nolwenn _(catégorique):_ Je ne veux pas que Jane utilise son pouvoir sur moi. Ca fait terriblement mal. Elle vous l'a déjà fait?

Aro: Oui. _(boit)_ D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui lui ait demandé autrement elle me l'aurait pas fait _(le dit très fièrement comme s'il avait réussi à accomplir un exploit) _

Nolwenn _(dégoutée):_ Il faut vraiment être maso pour demander une telle chose.

Aro _(avec un petit sourire):_ Un peu. _(boit)_ Mais j'aime faire des expériences sur ma personne. _(buvant une autre gorgée de sang)_

Nolwenn _(blasée):_ Bizarrement cela ne m'étonne pas...

_Après un temps... Assez long..._

Aro: Dis-moi, ma charmante Nolwenn... Est-ce que... Tu es célibataire?

Nolwenn: Oui. Et vous voulez aussi savoir si je suis encore vierge?

Aro: Pourquoi? Je serais ton maître... _(ayant un sourire pervers)_

Nolwenn _(s'écriant):_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec moi? _(se lève d'un bond, Aro sursaute)_ Vous! Vous déprimez parce que vous n'avez plus personne dans votre lit. Evidemment, la première femme à qui vous pensez, c'est moi! Pourquoi ne pas voir le Chaperon Rouge ou la Naine. Je suis certaine qu'elles pourront répondre parfaitement à vos attentes! Et votre frère _(montre la porte comme pour désigner Marcus)_ , lui, il a fait mieux! Il me demande au mariage! Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries? A la fin, c'est sûr! Vous allez me tuer!


	21. Entre jalousie et gourmandise

_Marcus, qui avait flairé l'odeur de son pervers de frère, se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de l'humaine. Presqu'en courant. Il bousculait tous les vampires qu'il croisait. Ne s'excusant pas. Il pouvait très bien le faire après. Il savait ce que son frère était capable de faire puisque maintenant il était totalement libre de ses mouvements. Non loin de sa destination, il entendit la douce voix de Nolwenn s'élever de sa chambre du couloir:_

Nolwenn: Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec moi? Vous! Vous déprimez parce que vous n'avez plus personne dans votre lit. Evidemment, la première femme à qui vous pensez, c'est moi! Pourquoi ne pas voir le Chaperon Rouge ou la Naine. Je suis certaine qu'elles pourront répondre parfaitement à vos attentes! Et votre frère, lui, il a fait mieux! Il me demande au mariage! Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries? A la fin, c'est sûr! Vous allez me tuer!

Aro _(n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il entendait):_ QUOI?! Il t'a demandé QUOI?!

_Un temps..._

Aro _(sourire crispé):_ C'est une farce, n'est-ce pas, ma charmante Nolwenn?

_Sa voix était trop mielleuse. Trop douce. Marcus sentait qu'il préparait quelque chose contre l'humaine. Ou contre lui... Il ne savait pas s'il devait intervenir._

Nolwenn _(avec spontanéité):_ Non! Ce n'est pas une farce! Marcus, votre frère, a demandé ma main!

Aro: Mais... Mais... ON NAGE EN PLEIN DELIRE OU QUOI?

Nolwenn: Exactement, je me suis dit la même chose...

Aro: Nos esprits se sont rencontrés, je suis si heureux _(presqu'ému)_

Nolwenn: Euh... Comment dois-je réagir?

Aro _(curieux):_ Et tu lui as donné une réponse?

Nolwenn: Pas encore...

_Marcus, ouvrant la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Aro et Nolwenn._

Marcus: Je voulais savoir si tu avais pris ta décision, Nolwenn.

_Nolwenn rougit fortement. Son cœur s'était accéléré à la vue de Marcus. Il est vrai qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments envers lui. Il voyait le lien qui les unissait. C'était vraiment de l'amour._

Nolwenn: Je... Je...

Aro: Bon... Accouche...

Nolwenn: Je t'emmerde! _(à l'attention d'Aro)_ J'attends pas d'enfant!

Aro _(penchant sa tête sur le côté et passa sa langue entre ses lèvres):_ Etrangement, j'ai soif...

_Marcus s'interposa entre l'humaine et son frère. Il grogna._

Marcus: C'est MON âme-sœur.

Aro: Et c'est MON jouet!

Marcus: Je refuse que tu joues avec elle comme si elle était une simple marionnette!

Aro: C'EST MON JOUET! _(s'agrippant au col de son frère)_ ET CE NE SERA PAS TA FEMME TANT QUE JE SERAIS ENCORE EN VIE!

Nolwenn: Je vous prie de m'excuser mais n'êtes vous pas déjà mort, Seigneur Aro?

Aro: Comme tu me l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure... JE T'EMMERDE! Et toi! Marcus, tu n'as pas le droit de la toucher! ELLE EST MA PROPRIETE!

Marcus: CE N'EST PAS TA PROPRIETE! ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS DEVERGONDE!

Aro _(voix hystérique):_ DEVERGONDE? Moi?! Tu ne t'es pas vu, Marcus! ESPECE DE COQUILLE VIDE!

Marcus: J'ai toujours su que tu avais des intentions malsaines envers Nolwenn. PERVERS SANS SCRUPULES!

Aro: PLANTE VERTE!

_Nolwenn écarquilla les yeux. Choquée... Aro avait définitivement pété un câble depuis que Sulpicia l'avait quitté. Et Marcus... Ben lui, il était en train de se défendre comme il le pouvait. Se sentant de trop, elle décida de sortir de sa chambre à reculons. Elle traversa tout le château. Le pire, c'est qu'on entendait les cris d'Aro et de Marcus dans toute la demeure. Ils étaient vachement possessif... Surtout en ce qui concerne Nolwenn._

_Caïus passa très de Nolwenn._

Caïus: Pourquoi braillent-ils? Tu leur as fait quelque chose?

Nolwenn _(voix innocente):_ Ben... Pour une fois, non. C'est Marcus, il m'a demandé au mariage. Aro n'a pas supporté la nouvelle.

Caïus: Oui, effectivement, ce sont mes oreilles qui en souffrent._ (soudainement curieux)_ Et dis-moi, Nolwenn,... Sont-ils en train... De s'entretuer?

Nolwenn: Quand je suis partie, ils en venaient aux mains... Donc ça doit être limite maintenant.

Caïus _(étant de bonne humeur):_ Ah... Dans ce cas... S'ils meurent, cela veut dire que je serais le seule dirigeant à la tête du clan?

Nolwenn _(ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir):_ Moui... C'est fort possible...

Caïus (applaudissant presque comme Aro avec ce petit air amusé): Mais c'est une MER-VEI-LLEU-SE nouvelle!

_Nolwenn se dit que les mimiques que Caïus reprenait d'Aro ne lui allait vraiment pas. D'ailleurs, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment la concernant. Elle se décida, donc, de prendre congé._

Caïus: Cela veut dire aussi que... Je pourrais goûter ton sang si APPETISSANT! _(se jetant sur l'humaine)_

Nolwenn _(s'échappant des griffes du vampire avec une vitesse surhumaine):_ AARGH!


	22. Promenons-nous dans le manoir

_Nolwenn avait réussi à semer Caïus. Elle s'en réjouissait déjà d'avance. Qu'elle avait une envie de chanter! Eh ouais... Elle voulait chanter. Je ne sais pas le pourquoi du comment mais voilà... Elle voulait chanter une... Chansonnette que les humains aimaient bien quand ils étaient enfants... Vous devinez toujours pas? Promenons-nous dans les bois ... Ah! Ca vous dit quelque chose! Eh ben voilà, Nolwenn était en train de la remixer à sa façon._

_Et ben... ça donne... CA!_

_Promenons-nous dans le manoir,_

_Pendant que le pervers y est pas._

_Si le pervers y était_

_Il nous mangerait,_

_Mais comme il y est pas,_

_Il nous mangera pas._

_Pervers, y es-tu ?_

_Que fais-tu ?_

_M'entends-tu ?_

Aro:_ "Je pense à te faire des choses..."_

Nolwenn: Je préfère ne pas connaître les détails! _(en se bouchant les oreilles)_

_Nolwenn reprend sa petite chansonnette:_

_Promenons-nous dans le manoir,_

_Pendant que le pervers y est pas._

_Si le pervers y était_

_Il nous mangerait,_

_Mais comme il y est pas,_

_Il nous mangera pas._

_Pervers, y es-tu ?_

_Que fais-tu ?_

_M'entends-tu ?_

Aro: _"Je suis en train de ligoter Marcus à ton lit"_

Nolwenn: Je suis contre un plan à trois...

Aro: Et entre nous deux?

Nolwenn: Euh... Vaut mieux pas...

_Et Nolwenn continua dans sa lancée:_

_Promenons-nous dans le manoir,_

_Pendant que le dormeur y est pas._

_Si le dormeur y était_

_Il nous mangerait,_

_Mais comme il y est pas,_

_Il nous mangera pas._

_Dormeur, y es-tu ?_

_Que fais-tu ?_

_M'entends-tu ?_

Marcus: _"Je suis en train de donner une raclée à Aro!"_

Nolwenn _(le cœur battant pour son aimé inavoué):_ Donnes-lui une droite de ma part! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi!

Aro: QUOI!? C'EST UN COUP DE TRAITRE! NOLWENN! TU VAS LE REGRETTER TRES AMEREMENT... Quoique je sais comment te punir tout en passant un agréable moment avec toi... _(pensées perverses)_

Marcus: JE NE TE PERMETS PAS DE PENSER A CES CHOSES LA!

Aro _(hystérique):_ Elle a oublié de te le dire mais elle m'aime! Et je l'aime... Tu n'imagines pas toutes les choses que nous avons fait ensembles!

Nolwenn: Allez-y, Seigneur Marcus! Frappez-le pour moi! _(encourageant son vampire favori)_

Marcus _(tout heureux):_ Je prends ça pour un oui?

Nolwenn: OUI!

_Et sur ce, Nolwenn reprit sa mélodie toute joyeuse:_

_Promenons-nous dans le manoir,_

_Pendant que Grincheux y est pas._

_Si Grincheux y était_

_Il nous mangerait,_

_Mais comme il y est pas,_

_Il nous mangera pas._

_Grincheux, y es-tu ?_

_Que fais-tu ?_

_M'entends-tu ?_

Caïus: _"Je suis en train de te chercher" (rire sadique)_

Nolwenn: Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'appeler...

Démétri _(sans arrière pensée, pour une fois):_ Je crois aussi... Mais j'aime bien comment tu chantes, continue!

Nolwenn _(jaugea le vampire du regard puis acquiesça lentement):_ Euh... Ok...

_Sur ordre du traqueur, mais aussi parce qu'elle tenait à sa vie, elle reprit:_

_Promenons-nous dans le manoir,_

_Pendant que le pervers y est pas._

_Si le pervers y était_

_Il nous mangerait,_

_Mais comme il y est pas,_

_Il nous mangera pas._

_Pervers, y es-tu ?_

_Que fais-tu ?_

_M'entends-tu ?_

Aro _(voix très sensuelle):_ _"Je suis juste derrière toi" (en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'humaine)_

Nolwenn: Alerte! Alerte! _(en s'éloignant le plus vite possible d'Aro)_ QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT A MON MARCUS?!

Aro _(suivant Nolwenn à la trace):_ Il est... En vacances prolongés! Et toi, tu seras à moi pendant tout ce temps! _(limite au bord de la jouissance)_


	23. In the dark!

_Aro avait décidé à embêter sérieusement la fiancée de son frère. D'ailleurs son frère était... Disons... Emprisonné dans ses propres appartements. Marcus était donc entouré des jumeaux, Félix et Démétri. Ainsi dès qu'il voulait sortir de la pièce, Marcus était privé de ses sens ce qui l'empêchait de rejoindre sa bien-aimée._

_Il faisait nuit. Nolwenn dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Elle rêvait de Marcus. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Deux personnes étaient entrées dans sa chambre._

... _(enjoué):_ Ah... Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça! Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait avant.

... _(blasé):_ Parce qu'à ce moment-là, tu étais en couple.

...: Ah oui... Bon! Passons à l'attaque! _(murmurant mais avec quelques pointes d'hystérie)_

...: J'aurais le droit de goûter à son sang?

... _(voix catégorique):_ Mmmh... Non.

... _(voix de gamin):_ Rooh... T'es pas juste!

... _(calmant son ami):_ Du calme! Ce serait dommage qu'elle se réveille...

_L'homme se rapprocha du lit de Nolwenn et tira sur sa couette._

Nolwenn _(voix ensommeillée):_ Marcus... Arrête de prendre... Toute la couette... J'ai... Froid...

_Nolwenn s'assied sur son lit et tâta le sommier pour remettre sa couette sur elle. Elle tâta le sol de sa main et toucha quelque chose ressemblant à une couverture. D'un geste brusque, elle tira sur le tissu, qui n'était qu'autre que la toge de jugement d'un des maîtres du monde vampirique, et la mit sur elle._

...: Aro! Aide-moi! Elle est en train de m'étrangler.

Aro _(amusé):_ Mais, mon cher, Caïus, tu n'as pas besoin de respirer pour vivre...

Caïus: Tu m'énerves! _(se tournant vers l'humaine)_ Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas goûter à son sang?

Aro: Tu veux réellement que Marcus nous démembre et nous brûle?

Caïus: Euh... Non.

_Aro se rapprocha de Nolwenn et posa sa main sur le front de la mortelle. Il pouffa silencieusement après avoir vu le rêve de la mortelle._

Caïus _(intrigué):_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Aro?

Aro: Elle est en train de rêver qu'elle se fait poursuivre par des sushis aux yeux rouge.

Caïus: Attends... _(comprenant soudainement quelque chose)_ Ne me dis pas qu'elle est en train de nous comparer...

Aro _(toujours aussi amusé):_ A de la nourriture humaine... _(ne riant plus du tout)_ C'est fou comment l'inconscient de cette mortelle couvre de ridicule.

Caïus _(regardant son frère):_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On la tue?

_Un temps de réflexion s'impose entre les deux vampires._

Nolwenn _(parlant dans son sommeil):_ Tu n'es qu'un... Pervers...

Caïus: Alors là... Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir de quoi elle est en train de rêver.

Aro _(content):_ Je suis sûr qu'elle rêve de moi!

Caïus: Vraiment il faut la tuer!

Aro _(sérieux):_ Et comment fait-on pour gouverner s'il nous manque notre tête?

Nolwenn: Le pervers... A déjà... Perdu sa... Tête...

Caïus: Ah! Je suis d'accord avec elle. D'ailleurs... _(se rapprochant de Nolwenn)_ Je me demande si elle dort vraiment...

Aro: Mauvaise idée... Il ne faut pas qu'elle se réveille.

Caïus _(s'énervant pour du bon):_ Alors quoi?!

Aro _(enlevant la toge de Caïus du corps de Nolwenn):_ On va tâter sa marchandise _(regard pervers)._

Caïus: Et tu as pensé à ma femme?

Aro: Ah... Ne me dis pas que tu la respecte alors qu'elle se fait tous les gardes masculins du clan. A part Afton...

Caïus: QUOI?! _(s'en allant vers les appartements de sa femme sous le regard amusé d'Aro)_ Elle va me le payer.

Nolwenn _(se réveillant brusquement):_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Aro _(prenant la voix de Marcus):_ Ce n'est rien. _(s'allongeant auprès de l'humaine)_ Juste Caïus qui a appris que sa femme le trompait.

Nolwenn _(maugréant):_ J'espère qu'il ne viendra pas me voir pour que je...

Aro _(ricanant un peu):_ Oh non! Il est déjà assez sadique comme ça...

Nolwenn: Oui, c'est vrai... _(trouvant que la voix de Marcus ressemble à celle d'Aro)_ C'est bizarre... On dirait que tu as la même voix que ton pervers de frère.

Aro _(reprenant la voix de Marcus):_ Il m'arrive parfois d'avoir le même timbre de voix qu'Aro.

Nolwenn: Ah... _(sentant la main du vampire sur sa poitrine)_ Euh... J'aimerais que tu attendes qu'on soit marié pour...

Aro _(vexé):_ Oh la la! Que t'es prude, ma douce Nolwenn!

Nolwenn: Douce? _(allumant la lampe de chevet, voit Aro dans son lit et se lève d'un coup de son lit)_ AAAAHHHH! MARCUS! J'AI FAIT UN CAUCHEMAR!

Aro _(la regardant partir de sa chambre pour rejoindre Marcus):_ Moi? Un cauchemar?_ (vexé)_ Ben voyons! _(soudainement narcissique)_ Je suis l'homme le beau de l'univers.


	24. L'Ascension du Mont Matou!

_Un jour, Aro trouva un défi pour Nolwenn. Et comme vous le savez, il court de ce pas pour aller dire sa FAMEUSE idée à l'humaine. Il savait qu'elle était dans les appartements de Marcus. Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Marcus le regarda, un peu étonné. Nolwenn était en train d'essayer une robe bleue royale. Aro la dévisagea, avec un air pervers._

Aro _(envieux que Marcus ait Nolwenn à lui tout seul):_ Tu as vraiment de la chance, Marcus...

Marcus _(de mauvaise humeur):_ Tu aurais pu frapper avant de rentrer. Tu aurais pu nous déranger.

Aro _(riant à gorge déployée):_ Tu es si timide, mon cher frère... Si timide. Moi par contre,_ (se dirigeant vers Nolwenn)_ ... Je n'attendrais pas le mariage pour_...(regardant la mortelle de haut en bas)_

_Marcus se leva de son fauteuil et s'avança dangereusement vers son frère._

Marcus _(prenant le col de son frère):_ Ne la touche pas!

Aro _(mine innocente):_ Je disais juste que...

Nolwenn: On se calme! ON SE CALME! Marcus repose ton frère. _(son fiancé s'exécuta)_ Quand à vous, Seigneur Aro...

Aro _(la coupant):_ Juste Aro, ma sublime Nolwenn. Ca suffit. Nous serons bientôt de la même famille _(toujours aussi souriant)_

Nolwenn _(autoritaire):_ Quand à vous, Aro, vous êtes peut-être mon futur beau-frère mais il y a des limites à ne pas franchir!

Aro _(faussement curieux):_ Ah... Lesquelles?

Nolwenn _(pointant un doigt menaçant sous le menton d'Aro):_ Un: vous frappez avant d'entrer. Deux: Cessez de me regarder avec cet air de perversité. Trois: Arrêtez de faire des plans pour essayer de me séparer de Marcus.

Aro _(un peu déçu que son jouet lui échappe de son contrôle):_ D'accord. Je tâcherais de faire attention à ne pas les dépasser.

Marcus_ (murmurant):_ Te connaissant, tu vas réussir à arriver à tes fins...

Nolwenn: Vous êtes ici pour me lancer un défi?

Aro _(joignant ses mains sous son menton tout en souriant):_ Oui! Je pensais si... Tu te sens capable de faire une blague à... Félix!

Nolwenn: Au chaton? _(Aro acquiesça de la tête)_ ... Mmmh... Voyons voir... _(commençant à réfléchir sérieusement)_ Il est grand... Fort... Peut-être le prendre par surprise... Mmmh... Non... Peut-être pas ça... _(elle commença à faire les cent pas)_ Oh! Je sais! Oui mais ça va être difficile... Tant pis! _(s'en va des appartements de Marcus)_

Aro _(enjoué):_ J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle a dans la tête!

Marcus: Allons dans la salle d'audience, mon frère. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera là-bas.

_Les deux frères se dirigèrent vers la salle d'audience. Ils discutaient de la fameuse soirée. Marcus allait annoncer ses fiançailles avec Nolwenn devant tous les vampires. Aro voulait que Nolwenn soit mise en avant en faisant l'animatrice de la soirée. Ils s'installèrent sur leurs trônes. Félix arriva avec Démétri. Quelques minutes plus tard Nolwenn arriva armée d'une corde. _

Nolwenn _(dit très théâtralement):_ Je vais faire l'ascension d'une imposante montagne. _(Félix ne sait pas qu'il en est la cible)_

_Elle en fit un lasso et le jeta sur Félix. La corde se serra autour de son cou tandis que Nolwenn commença à monter sur Félix._

Félix _(essayant d'attraper Nolwenn avec ses mains):_ Qu'est-ce que... Tu essayes de faire, misérable humaine?!

Marcus _(regard menaçant):_ Fait attention à ce que tu fais, Félix.

_Félix émit un grognement. Caïus, pour une fois, rigola de la blague de l'humaine._

Nolwenn _(dit fièrement):_ Je monte sur le Mont Matou!

Félix: Eh! Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas un chat! _(n'arrivant pas à saisir l'humaine qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger)_

Aro _(applaudissant):_ Oh oui! Ce serait vraiment dommage que tu nous l'abîmes...

Nolwenn: Tu préfères chaton?

Félix: Arrêtes de me traiter comme un chaton autrement... Je risque de te tordre le cou!

Nolwenn: Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à tes parents!

Félix: Laisse mes parents en dehors de ça!

Caïus _(se tenant les côtes):_ Oui... Elle nous divertit tellement.

Nolwenn: C'est sûr! Ils doivent se tourner dans leur tombe! _(en levant une de ses mains)_ PAIX A LEURS AMES! Dis... Ils étaient morts avant que tu te transformes ou c'est toi qui les a vidé de leur sang?

Félix: Je ne dirais rien...

Nolwenn: Oh... _(intéressée)_ Ca veut dire que tu les as tué pour leur prouver que tu les aimais... _(ironiquement)_ Quelle preuve d'amour...

Aro _(riant de cœur *** et là, vous allez me dire, les vampires n'ont pas de cœur ***):_ Ah la la! Qu'est-ce que je m'amuse!

Félix: TU M'EMMERDES A LA FIN! _(en tentant de la saisir pour la énième fois)_

Nolwenn: Je vais planter mon drapeau! _(sortant un drapeau à l'effigie des Volturi et un gros marteau *** bah oui quoi, il faut qu'il soit bien planter ***)_

_Les trois maîtres du monde des vampires étaient morts de rire face à l'agression de Nolwenn sur un de leurs gardes qui avait une expression désespérée. On aurait dit qu'il allait demander la mort pour ne plus subir les attaques de la mortelle._


	25. Le bal: Les rencontres

_Le château de Volterra était en ébullition. Effectivement, le bal approchait dangereusement pour certains membres du clan. Mais les femmes vampires aimaient donner des ordres pour la décoration de la salle d'audience. Chelsea et Heidi avaient réussi, par on ne sait quel moyen, à dégoter assez de sang, humain pour les vampires normaux et animal pour les végétariens. D'ailleurs, Nolwenn avait eu une étrange réaction... Vous verrez ça quand les Cullen viendront. Ca risque d'être marrant..._

_Le soir arriva et les vampires affluaient de partout. Marcus se tient près de Nolwenn. Ils regardent les invités arrivés. _

Marcus : Tiens, le clan Roumain est le premier a entré. Vladimir et Stefan.

_Les deux vampires arrivants se dirigèrent vers Marcus et Nolwenn._

Stefan _(sentant le parfum de l'humaine)_ : Quelle délicieuse odeur…

Nolwenn _(s'adressant à Marcus) _: Je dois dire quoi là ?

Marcus _(intervenant directement à l'invité):_ Malheureusement, ce n'est pas un encas, mon cher Stefan. C'est ma fiancée.

Vladimir _(un peu déçu) _: Nous sommes vraiment heureux pour toi.

Nolwenn _(curieuse):_ Dites… Vous avez un lien de parenté avec Dracula ?

Vladimir _(méfiant):_ Pourquoi tiens-tu à le savoir ?

Nolwenn _(innocentement) _: Ce n'est qu'une question parmi d'autres.

_Vladimir et Stefan s'éloignèrent tandis que d'autres invités entrèrent dans la salle._

Marcus : Voici, Kate, Tanya, Irina, Eleazar et Carmen. Je vous présente Nolwenn, ma fiancée.

Kate : Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Nolwenn.

Nolwenn : Moi de même.

Eleazar : Je suis contente que tu es pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre, Marcus.

Carmen : Félicitations à tous les deux.

Nolwenn : Je vous remercie. Vous pouvez vous raffraichir au buffet. Il y a du sang animal pour les végétariens.

Kate : Je te remercie pour cette délicate intention, Nolwenn.

_Ils s'en allèrent vers le buffet._

Marcus: Tiens les Cullen sont arrivés. Carlisle! Je suis heureux de te revoir!

Carlisle: Et moi donc!

Marcus: Voici la famille végétariens que je t'ai beaucoup parlé.

Nolwenn _(tout bas):_ Pour moi, vous êtes tous des carnivores.

Marcus: C'est vrai que si on se place de ton point de vue... Tu n'as pas tort.

Aro _(enjoué):_ Oh, vous avez même pensé à emmener Bella.

_Bella se cache derrière Edward. Nolwenn eut un sourire moqueur. Edward la foudroya du regard. Nolwenn lui tire la langue._

Nolwenn: Encore une victime de ton pervers de frère?

Aro _(se tournant vers l'humaine):_ Ma douce Nolwenn, je t'ai entendu.

_Le couple fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Ce qui exaspéra Aro qui se retourna vers les Cullen._

Marcus: Malheureusement oui. Mais elle a Edward donc elle ne risque rien.

Nolwenn _(en le dévorant des yeux):_ Comme moi, j'ai toi.

Marcus _(en caressant la joue de la mortelle):_ Oui, mon ange.

Aro _(fait signe à Nolwenn de venir près de lui):_ Viens ma sublime Nolwenn! Que je te présente au Cullen! Voici Carlisle, le chef du clan avec sa compagne, Esmée. Et leurs enfants: Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Edward. Et sa petite amie: Isabella.

Nolwenn _(voix très méprisante):_ Je vois que tu es l'humaine des assassins de Bambi et de Chappy.

Grand silence. La famille Cullen la regardait avec étrangeté. Bella ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Nolwenn _(continuant fièrement sur sa lancée):_ Je devrais peut-être appeler l'Association de Brigitte Bardot pour maltraitances envers les animaux sauvages.

_Il faut dire que Nolwenn n'aime pas beaucoup quand on s'en prend à Dame Nature. Animaux comme aux arbres, elle était la défenseuse de leur vie._

Bella _(très hésitante):_ Euh... Tu dois être l'humaine... Des Volturi.

Nolwenn _(à Marcus):_ Je vois qu'elle a très peu d'imagination.

_Aro éclate de rire en entendant la phrase de Nolwenn._

Marcus_ (murmurant à l'oreille de sa bien-aimée):_ Elle a peur de nous.

Nolwenn_ (conciliante):_ Remarque c'est compréhensible. Avec l'autre pervers dégénéré _(montrant Aro)_ ainsi que l'albinos _(montrant Caïus)_, il n'y a que toi qui est potable.

Marcus: Merci.

Aro: Cela veut dire que tu boiras du sang humain.

Nolwenn: Non. Je ferais du sang synthétique! Ainsi je ne pourrais pas tuer ni d'animaux, ni d'humains. Je serais complétement indépendante!

Aro _(murmurant pour lui-même):_ C'est une honte pour le clan...

Carlisle: Je dois avouer... Qu'elle n'a pas tort. Je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai jamais pensé avant.

Nolwenn: Peut-être que la couleur de tes cheveux y sont pour quelque chose.

_Les Cullen l'observèrent, déjà blasés d'être en présence d'une humaine comme Nolwenn._

Aro (se rapproche de Nolwenn): Tu n'es pas sérieuse? Hein? Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas faire ça...

Nolwenn: En faite... (elle tendit sa main pour qu'Aro lise en elle).

Aro: Ah... C'était une blague! _(rassuré)_ Tu m'as fait peur...

Nolwenn _(moqueuse):_ C'était marrant à voir.

Marcus: C'est vrai. J'ai adoré!


	26. Le bal: Le tirage au sort

_Tout le monde était arrivé. Aro intima le silence de la salle pour pouvoir prendre la parole._

Aro: Mes chers amis, je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans notre charmante demeure. Nous allons passer à un jeu : Le Maillon Faible. Animé par notre ravissante Nolwenn !

Nolwenn _(arrivant près de Aro):_ Merci pour cette entrée très remarqué, mon cher futur beau-frère. Et le mot « ravissante » est un peu mal placé dans votre bouche. _(Quelques rires se firent entendre)_ Donc, je vais tirer le nom des dix participants.

_Dans une boite, Nolwenn plongea sa main. On entendait le froissement du papier entre les doigts de l'humaine. Puis elle retira lentement le morceau de papier de la boite._

Nolwenn : Le premier participant est… _(regarde le papier)_ l'Iceberg.

_Seuls les Volturi savaient qui était l'Iceberg. Alec._

Alec: L'Iceberg, il a un nom, vermine!

Nolwenn _(ignorant totalement son intervention):_ Pour une fois qu'il parle... J'espère qu'il ne va pas se mettre à parler en morse...

_Alec grogna tandis que la mortelle replongea sa main dans la boite._

Nolwenn: Le second participant est... Kate! _(replonge sa main dans la boite)_ Notre troisième participant se nomme... Vladimir! _(refait le même geste)_ Le quatrième: Le vieillard pervers qui sera bientôt mon beau-frère... _(Aro fit un sourire tout heureux) _Le cinquième est notre deuxième humaine ici présente et encore en vie: Isabella!

Bella: C'est Bella!

Nolwenn: Je ne fais que lire ce qui a sur le papier. Et c'est marqué: _(lit le papier en détachant les syllabes)_ I-SA-BEL-LA. Je ne suis pas idiote quand même! JE SAIS LIRE!

Marcus: Calme toi mon amour... Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

Nolwenn: C'est ton stupide frère colérique qui déteint sur moi.

Caïus: Comment?!

Nolwenn: Tiens... _(regardant le papier)_ En parlant du loup... L'idiot qui te sert de frère est tiré au sort...

Caïus: Qui traites-tu d'idiot?!

Nolwenn _(avec un grand sourire aux lèvres):_ Le seul être qui se sent visé, bien sûr! Bon... Il nous reste plus que quatre personnes qui va avoir la chance de rejoindre les six participants... _(roulement de tambour)_ Notre fameuse... Alice.

Aro: Non! Non! Non! Je proteste! Elle va savoir la réponse en ayant les visions!

Caïus: Je crois que tu es mal placer pour protester, Aro.

Nolwenn: Il n'a pas tort, l'albinos. Mais ce serait vraiment injuste de priver Alice de jouer.

Alice: Autrement je peux laisser ma place à quelqu'un d'autre.

Nolwenn: Ah non! Le jeu c'est le jeu! Tu es tirée au sort, tu joues!

Alice: Je gagne quoi en échange?

Nolwenn: Une carte bleue avec deux millions de dollars sur le compte.

Alice _(enjouée):_ Super! _(se tournant vers Bella)_ Je vais pouvoir refaire ta garde de robe, Bella!

Bella: Et merde...

Edward _(désespéré):_ Le truc qui ne fallait pas dire à Alice...

Nolwenn _(en brandissant le papier):_ Carlisle est notre huitième participant! _(pioche dans la boite)_ Notre avant-dernier participant est Carmen!

Kate: Heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas toute seule, entourée par ces Volturi...

Carmen: Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Nolwenn: Et enfin, le dernier candidat ou la dernière candidate qui sera choisi pour nous rejoindre et... _(roulement de tambour...)_ C'est qui l'idiot qui a mis mon nom dans la boite?_ (pas de réponse de la part de l'assistance)_ En plus, il a mal écrit mon prénom... Le con! _(bizarrement la nouvelle secrétaire éternue à son bureau)_ Je ne peux pas être animatrice et participante au jeu.

Caïus: De toute façon, que tu sois animatrice ou candidate, ça ne change pas beaucoup, tu participes.

Jane: Belle remarque.

Caïus: Dans ce cas, pioche!

Nolwenn: Du coup, le dernier est... Stefan! Félicitation!

Stefan _(stressé):_ Questcequedoisfaire? Questcequedoisfaire? Questcequedoisfaire?

Vladimir: Super! Au moins, on n'est pas trop en minorité face aux Volturi. Pour une fois...

Nolwenn: Bon, j'imagine que vous ne connaissez pas le jeu. Puisque c'est un jeu humain et que vous vous êtes... Eloignés de tout contact.

Caïus _(toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur):_ C'est le cas de le dire...

Carlisle: Je me permet d'intervenir, Nolwenn, mais je connais bien le principe de ce jeu.

Nolwenn: A la bonheur! Je suis ravie de l'apprendre! Mais il faut bien un commencement car je doute que le pervers, l'albinos, l'Iceberg et les deux parents de Dracula connaissent ce jeu._ (grognement commun contre Nolwenn)_ Le but du jeu est de répondre à un maximum de question pour tenter de gagner 20 000 litres de sang humain pour les vampires "normaux" et animal pour les tueurs de Bambi! _(Carlisle se retient de faire un commentaire)_ Pour Alice, c'est la carte bleue ainsi que le compte où il y a deux millions de dollars. Bella... Je suis désolée mais je ne pensais pas que... Tu serais encore humaine à cette heure-ci...

Aro _(intéressé):_ C'est vrai ça? Quand comptez-vous la vampiriser?

Edward _(grognant presque):_ A la fin de ses études.

Bella: Edward, le plus tôt serait le mieux. Et tu le sais, pour toi, pour ta famille et pour moi!

Edward _(indigné):_ Ecoute Bella, nous en avons déjà parlé!

Bella: Si tu refuses, je demande à Aro de me vampiriser! _(montre Aro du doigt)_

Aro: AH! _(regardant avidement Bella)_ Je suis intéressé.

Edward: Tu fais ça et j'aurais une bonne raison pour mettre fin à mes jours!

Caïus: Bon débarras!

Nolwenn: Vos disputes, vous les faites ailleurs!

Caïus: Elle n'a pas tort l'humaine.

Nolwenn: On t'a pas causé, l'albinos!

Aro _(diplomate):_ Allons! Allons! Mes chers amis, détendons-nous quelques instants. Nous sommes tous réuni ce soir pour passer un bon moment ensemble, entre vampires.

Marcus: Et humains. Tu as oublié d'inclure Isabella et Nolwenn.

Bella: C'EST BELLA BON SANG!

Nolwenn: Le truc qui ne fallait pas dire SURTOUT SI TU ES ENTOUREE PAR DES VAMPIRES!

Aro: Je n'en doute pas que tu as un bon sang...

Nolwenn _(se raidit):_ J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...

Marcus: Tu devrais conseiller aux autres d'aller de se rafraichir au buffet autrement ils vont se jeter sur Bella.

Nolwenn_ (à l'attention des vampires candidats):_ Une petite pause s'impose avant de commencer le jeu! Je vous demanderais de bien VOULOIR vous SERVIR au buffet et NON dans la DOUCE et TENDRE chair d'ISABELLA SWAN.

Bella _(ne faisant pas la même gaffe):_ C'EST BELLA! JUSTE BELLA!

Nolwenn: Je pensais qu'elle voulait se faire vampiriser? N'était-ce pas le bon moment?

Marcus: Non... Je ne crois pas...

Nolwenn: En plus Aro est à côté d'elle. Elle en aurait profité.

Marcus: Ecoute Nolwenn...

Nolwenn: Edward va certainement te tuer pour ce que tu es en train de mijoter.

Marcus _(intrigué):_ Comment le sais-tu?

Nolwenn: Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans les pensées. Cela se voit sur son visage... _(fit un signe de la main en direction d'Edward avec un grand sourire niais)_ Coucou Eddy!

_Edward secoua négativement de la tête. Désespéré par le comportement de l'humaine. Elle était pire que Bella quand elle s'y mettait. Et encore... Bella était bien simplette à côté de Nolwenn. Une fois que tous les candidats furent... Déstressés, ils reprirent leur place dans l'ordre du tirage au sort._

Nolwenn: Pour sauvegarder votre gain dites "banque". Il suffit d'une seule mauvaise réponse et vous brisez la chaîne des bonnes réponses et les litres de sang seront définitivement perdu! Des questions?

Tous _(voix déterminée):_ Non.

Et le jeu a pu commencer.


	27. Maillon faible manche 1

_Petite musique d'ambiance digne de ce fameux jeu télévisé._

Nolwenn _(prit une voix très Broccolinienne):_ Je vais commencer par la candidate la plus jeune. _(se tourne vers Bella)_ C'est toi Bella qui ouvre la manche. Es-tu prête?

Bella_ (respirant un bon coup):_ Oui

Nolwenn: C'est parti! _(voix broccolinienne)_ Quel animal fabuleux, mi-homme, mi-lion, garde les célèbres pyramides de Gizeh

Bella _(en sautillant sur place):_ Le Sphinx!

Nolwenn: Exact! Caïus: Quel serpent n'est pas mortel pour l'homme?

Caïus: La couleuvre mais de toute façon l'homme est faible de nature.

Nolwenn: Avant d'être un vampire, vous étiez un homme faible.

Emmett _(ricanant):_ Nolwenn: 1; Caïus: 0

Nolwenn: Pas de commentaire de la part du public! Alice.

Alice: Banque!

Caïus _(étonné):_ Quoi? Déjà?

Alice _(fièrement):_ J'assure mes arrières!

Nolwenn: Et elle a bien raison! Entre l'araignée, l'abeille et le moustique, lequel de ces animaux n'est pas un insecte?

Alice: L'araignée!

Nolwenn: Bonne réponse! Carlisle: "Je suis un os de la cuisse. Qui suis-je?"

Carlisle _(souriant très paternellement):_ N'est-ce pas un petit clin d'œil à mon métier? La réponse est le fémur.

Nolwenn: Exact. Carmen, c'est à vous! Vrai ou faux: Sur le drapeau canadien se trouve une feuille de platane.

Carmen: Faux!

Nolwenn: Bonne réponse! A vous Stefan! Avez-vous un lien de parenté avec Dracula?

Stefan _(outré):_ C'est une question ça?

Vladimir: En plus tu nous l'a posé tout à l'heure.

Nolwenn: Répondez Stefan!

Stefan_ (ne voulant pas répondre à la question):_ Non.

Nolwenn: Bonne réponse! Iceberg _(grognement de la part d'Alec),_ prépare-toi! La trompette de la mort est un champignon vénéneux?

Alec: Faux mais si ça l'était, tu serais déjà morte à l'heure qui l'est.

Nolwenn: Wouah! Je suis surprise, il a réussi à aligner plus de trois mots à la suite.

Aro _(soudainement sérieux et menaçant):_ Reste dans ton rôle, ma sublime Nolwenn. Autrement tu vas tâter de...

Nolwenn: Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un pervers psychopathe dévergondé et vieux de trois milles ans!

_Rire dans le public._

Nolwenn: Bonne réponse pour Alec. Kate! Quelle couleur ne figure pas sur le drapeau de la Roumanie?

Kate: Le vert.

Nolwenn: Bonne réponse! Vladimir: Comment appelle-t-on un joueur de Ping-pong?

Vladimir: Euh...

Alice _(chuchotant):_ Un pongiste!

Nolwenn _(en s'adressant à Alice):_ Moins mille dollars sur le compte. Ca t'apprendra à souffler aux autres! Que je t'y reprenne pas! Na!

Vladimir_ (comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la réponse):_ Un pongiste.

Nolwenn: Je ne compte pas cette réponse puisqu'elle vous a été soufflée. Pervers! L'un des nains de Blanche-Neige se nomme Content. Vrai ou faux?

Aro _(un peu indigné):_ Attends, je dois le prendre comme une attaque personnelle?

Nolwenn: Mais non, mais non. C'est tout mignon! Comme vous...

Aro _(rassuré):_ Faux.

Nolwenn: Exact! Bella. Quel est le synonyme de... Fin du temps réglementaire. Vous avez réuni la médiocre somme de 50 litres de sang. Qui ne mérite pas sa place au sein de cette "équipe"? Qui doit être éliminer? A vous de désigner le maillon faible. A vos votes!

_Petit musique pendant les votes..._

Nolwenn: Fin des votes. Montrez vos pancartes!

Alec: _Vladimir_

Kate: _Vladimir_

Vladimir: _Aro_

Aro: _Vladimir_

Bella: _Vladimir_

Caïus: _Alice_

Alice: _Nolwenn_

Carlisle: _Alice_

Carmen: _Alice_

Stefan: _Nolwenn, tu sors!_

Nolwenn _(en s'adressant à Stefan):_ Ton vote compte comme un vote blanc!

Stefan: M'en fiche, tu sors!_ (moue enfantine)_

Nolwenn: L'Iceberg, pourquoi Vladimir?

Alec: Il nous a fait perdre notre cagnotte.

Nolwenn: C'est une bonne raison, effectivement. Et pour vous, Kate?

Kate: Il aurait pu dire "banque" avant de briser la chaîne des bonnes réponses.

Nolwenn: Eh oui... Vous aurez dit "banque", je pense qu'il y aurait moins eu de conséquences sur vous... Vladimir? Pourquoi Aro?

Vladimir: J'ai un petit... Contentieux à régler entre son clan et mon clan.

Aro_ (étonné):_ Ah bon? _(innocentement)_ Je ne vois pas lequel...

Nolwenn _(s'énervant pour de bon):_ Vos disputes, c'est DEHORS! C'est clair?!

Aro: Et puis si tu me touches, tu es mort.

_Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Jane, par un regard tortueux, utilisa son pouvoir sur Vladimir._

Vladimir _(se relevant de son supplice, quelque peu essoufflé):_ Je peux voter contre Alice.

Alice et Nolwenn: Pourquoi?

Vladimir: Elle m'a fait perdre.

Nolwenn: Vous n'aurez pas répondu, ça aurait fait pareil.

Vladimir: Si tu veux rester en vie avant la fin...

Nolwenn _(fit une moue moqueuse):_ Ouh... Je crains que si vous me touchez...

Marcus et Aro: TU AURAS A FAIRE A MOI!

Stefan: Y a pas plus clair comme menace.

Marcus: Aro, tu me gaves! Ce n'est pas à toi de protéger Nolwenn.

Aro: J'ai le droit de la protéger, c'est MON jouet.

Marcus: C'est MA femme.

Nolwenn_ (rectifia):_ Futur femme.

Marcus: Ce n'est pas le moment pour te la ramener, Nolwenn!

Nolwenn: Aro et Bella, j'imagine que c'est pour les mêmes raisons qu'ont évoqués Alec et Kate?

Aro: Oui, MA douce Nolwenn.

Bella: N'est-ce pas le jeu? Faire sortir ceux qui n'ont pas bien répondu aux questions?

Nolwenn: Je vois que les règles sont bien saisie pour certains d'entre vous. Caïus?

Caïus: Elle a fraternisé avec l'ennemi en lui soufflant la réponse.

Nolwenn: Elle n'a pas fraternisé avec l'ennemi puisque Vladimir ne représente pas un danger pour elle et son clan.

Alice: Et VLAN! Dans les dents!

Emmett: Nolwenn: 2, Caïus: 0

Aro: Alors là, c'est la rime la plus pourrie que je n'ai jamais entendu.

Nolwenn: Normal... Vous ne sortez pas souvent. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. _(Aro lui adressa un regard noir, Nolwenn l'ignora)_

Caïus _(menaçant tout de suite Emmett):_ Cesse immédiatement de comptabiliser ce match verbal entre cette vermine et moi ou ta tête va finir...

Nolwenn: Je doute fort que vous soyez de taille contre lui _(après avoir jaugé Emmett du regard)_ Carlisle?

Carlisle: C'est contre les règles du jeu. Je suis désolé, Alice.

Alice _(sourire sadique sur les lèvres):_ T'inquiète tu passeras à la case relooking une fois que j'aurais gagné! _(tire la langue à son père adoptif)_

Nolwenn: Le pire, c'est qu'elle le croit dur comme fer... Alice... J'imagine que c'est à cause du retrait sur le compte en banque.

Alice _(sifflant de rage sur l'humaine):_ Exact.

Nolwenn _(se tournant vers Vladimir):_ Les autres candidats ont voté contre vous. Leurs paroles sont irrévocables. Vous êtes le maillon faible. Au revoir.

Vladimir _(aparté):_ Cette Nolwenn... Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver! Elle se croit tout permis. Tu parles, elle est protégée par les Volturi! Elle mérite de mourir. Et les Volturi avec!


	28. Maillon faible manche 2

_Deuxième manche._

Nolwenn _(voix Broccolinienne):_ Le jeu va reprendre. Reconcentrez-vous s'il vous plait, bande de gamins indisciplinés...

Tous: Qui traites-tu de gamins indisciplinés?

Nolwenn _(ne les écoutant pas - comme à son habitude vous allez me dire ):_ Vous avez réussi à réunir, lors de la première manche, 50 litres de sang. C'est un résultat assez médiocre, je dois le dire, surtout venant de vampires tels que vous. Bon... Espérons que le score soit meilleur dans cette seconde manche. Va-t-on réussir à faire plusieurs tours? Aura-t-il un maillon fort? Nous le saurons très prochainement. Puisque nous n'avons pas de maillon fort, nous allons commencer le tour avec Bella. Top chrono! _(s'adresse à Bella)_ Dans quelle ville se passe la célèbre et la triste histoire de Roméo et Juliette?

Bella: Vérone!

Nolwenn: Exact! Caïus... Que dit un vampire en quittant sa victime?

Caïus: Facile! Merci Beau cou! _(sourire sadique)_ D'ailleurs, Nolwenn, tu as un très beau cou...

Nolwenn: Bonne réponse! Par contre, pour le reste de la phrase, je fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu...

Caïus: Pour une fois que je te faisais un compliment...

Nolwenn: Je sais comment cela va se terminer. C'est pour cela que je coupe court dès le départ.

Aro: Tu as changé de registre, ma douce Nolwenn?

Nolwenn: J'ai été aidée par plusieurs personnes _(regarde Jane, Heidi, Démétri et Félix)._ Et ils m'ont conseillé d'aller en douceur. Bon... Ce n'est pas pour vous ALARMER, mais il faudrait PEUT-ETRE que vous jouiez sérieusement et d'arrêter de parler entre les questions! Alice! Que dit-on d'un vampire bourré d'énergie?

Carlisle _(d'une voix toujours aussi paternel):_ Cette question te correspond bien, Alice.

Alice: C'est ce que je pensais. La réponse est: Il a du mordant.

Nolwenn: C'est la bonne réponse! Carlisle: Quel est le comble pour un vampire?

Carlisle: C'est de se faire du mauvais sang.

Nolwenn: Bonne réponse! Carmen...

Carmen: Banque!

Nolwenn: Euh... _(lit silencieusement la question)_ On stoppe le chrono. Il y a comme un... Petit problème... _(Marcus s'avance vers sa fiancée et lit silencieusement la question) _Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée que je la lise?

Marcus: Je pense que je vais le faire. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

Nolwenn: Eh! Tu as pensé à moi? A ce que je vais ressentir si ton dégénéré de frère...

Caïus: Je crois savoir de qui elle parle... _(s'avançant vers le centre du cercle)_ Quelle est cette question? _(lit la question silencieusement)_

Nolwenn _(chuchotant à l'oreille de Marcus):_ C'est vrai qu'il a peur des loups-garous?

Marcus: Oui.

Nolwenn _(pouffant de rire):_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un vampire aurait peur de quoique ce soit... Surtout Caïus.

Caïus _(comme s'il n'avait rien entendu):_ Tu peux la lire, Nolwenn. Tout le monde le sait... _(retournant à sa place)_

Nolwenn: Euh... _(pensant que c'est un piège)_ Top chrono! Quelle créature fait peur au Seigneur Caïus?

Carmen _(réfléchit):_ Je crois que ce sont les loups-garous. Eléazar m'en avait déjà parlé...

Kate _(d'une voix moqueuse):_ Toi? Avoir peur d'un toutou? Ah ah ah! Je suis morte de rire...

Caïus: Toi! La ferme! Ce n'est pas toi qui a failli mourir!

Tanya _(songeuse):_ Dommage...

Aro: Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre?

Nolwenn: Si vous voulez bien vous RECONCENTRER sur le jeu, s'il vous plait! Et si vous voulez rendre des comptes vous allez DEHORS! _(menaçante tout d'un coup)_Autrement je prendrais un malin plaisir à vous dépecer lentement et à faire sécher votre misérable peau au soleil!

Caïus _(ayant un sourire satisfait):_ Je crois que je commence à l'aimer...

Alec_ (étonné):_ Eh... Elle sait faire peur, la gamine.

_Nolwenn le dévisagea étrangement. Une lueur meurtrière brillait dans les yeux de l'humaine. Elle était devenue... Immobile mais une aura dangereuse se propageait peu à peu dans la salle._

Alec _(pris de panique):_ Ok, ça va! J'ai compris! Tu fais peur, Nolwenn. Tu es contente ?!

_Nolwenn ne répondit pas... Elle ne détachait pas Alec des yeux. Ca faisait vraiment flipper. Même pour les vampires... Marcus du intervenir. Il tourna Nolwenn vers l'ordinateur où se trouvait les questions. Enfin! Elle bougea._

Nolwenn _(reprenant sa voix Broccolinienne):_ Stefan... Que chante le comte Dracula...

Stefan: Bon sang... Je crois que je vais la tuer...

Nolwenn: ... le jour d'Halloween?

Stefan_ (énervé):_ Je ne sais pas! Et puis ce jeu il est nul!

Nolwenn: Dommage..._ (arborant un sourire sadique digne de Caïus)_ Iceberg: Quel est le rôle de l'humaine qui fait des singeries à Volterra?

Alec: C'est le bouffon du Maître.

Nolwenn: Bonne réponse!

_Il y eut quelques rires dans le public._

Aro _(voix de gamin):_ Pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas mis le costume que je t'ai offert?

Marcus _(voix sombre):_ Il était trop dégradant pour Nolwenn, je l'ai brûlé.

Aro _(faisant son gamin capricieux):_ Mais non! Il n'était pas dégradant! Je suis sûr que Nolwenn aurait été... Mmmh... _(regard en biais en direction de Nolwenn)_

Edward _(se tenant la tête dans ses mains):_ Arrêtes... Arrêtes Aro... Les détails j'en veux pas!

Nolwenn _(avec beaucoup de mépris dans la voix):_ Pervers... Je devrais le frapper...

Aro _(enthousiasme):_ Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche, ma douce Nolwenn?

Nolwenn: Grrr... Kate: Quel constituant du sang permet la guérison d'une blessure?

Kate: Les plaquettes.

Nolwenn: Bonne réponse! Pervers: Je suis une partie postérieure du cou...

Aro: La nuque. C'est la partie la plus attirante chez une femme. Quelle soit humaine ou vampire... _(fixe la jugulaire de Nolwenn puis celle de Bella)_ Vous avez des beaux cous, charmantes humaines.

Nolwenn: Bonne réponse. Bella! Quel est le nom de l'idiot qui a voulu se suicider lors de la Saint-Marcus?

Bella _(blasée):_ Edward.

Nolwenn: Bonne réponse.

Caïus: C'est vrai que c'est idiot. Tomber amoureux d'une humaine... C'est vraiment pitoyable... Ca vous ramolli le cerveau... _(Edward et Marcus grognent en direction de Caïus)_

Nolwenn: Et voilà, ça recommence... _(d'une voix désespérée)_

Caïus: Quel est le surnom que Nolwenn donne à Félix?

Félix _(blasé):_ Et voilà, c'est pour ma pomme...

Jane _(toute fière):_ C'est moi-même qui l'ai mis dans cette machine humaine!

Félix _(en se tournant vers la Naine):_ Donc c'est toi que je vais tuer en premier.

Caïus: Chaton.

Nolwenn: Bonne réponse. Alice: Quel autre mot désigne quelqu'un qui pratique de la voyance?

Alice: Diseuse de bonne aventure?

Nolwenn: Non, un charlatan._ (sourire sadique)_

Alice: Je ne l'ai pas vu venir, celle-là.

Nolwenn: Carlisle: Quel est le nom latin de sang?

Carlisle: Sanguis.

Nolwenn: Exact! Carmen: Quel surnom donne Nolwenn à Jane?

Félix: Vengeance! C'est qui qui la mise celle-là? Pour que je l'embrasse.

Carmen: Euh... _(regarde Jane comme pour voir si la réponse était inscrite sur le front de la petite vampire)_

Nolwenn: Fin du temps réglementaire! Pour cette manche, vous avez récolter la somme de 150 litres de sang. Soit 200 litres de sang en tout! Il y a eu une nette amélioration. Espérons que cela va continuer... Qui ne dit pas assez de fois "banque"? Qui doit partir car il n'a pas donné assez de bonne réponse? Qui ralentit la progression du groupe? C'est à vous de définir qui est le maillon faible!

_Petite musique..._

Alec: _Stefan_

Kate: _Stefan_

Aro: _Alice_

Bella: _Alice_

Caïus: _Alice_

Alice: _Caïus_

Carlisle: _Stefan_

Carmen: _Stefan_

Stefan: _Caïus_

Nolwenn: Fin des votes! Bon... Voyons ce qu'on a... Alec? Pourquoi Stefan?

Alec: Personnellement je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Et en plus il a donné une mauvaise réponse.

Stefan: Moi non plus je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Ton clan pathétique aussi!

Alec: Mon clan n'est pas pathétique! C'est le tien qui ne tient plus debout!

_Nolwenn passe à autre chose, laissant le Volturi et le Roumain se disputer tout seul._

Nolwenn: ... _(ne trouvant rien à dire)_ Kate?

Kate: Il a donné une mauvaise réponse. Je n'allais tout de même pas voté contre ma propre famille.

Alice _(un peu déçu):_ Bella n'a pas hésité pour voter contre moi.

Bella _(en protestant):_ Je ne savais pas lequel d'entre vous choisir!

Aro: C'est vrai, c'était difficile. On ne pouvait rien dit pour Carmen puisqu'elle n'a pas donné de réponse. Du coup, il ne restait qu'Alice ou Stefan.

Nolwenn: D'accord... Caïus? Pourquoi Alice?

Caïus: Elle triche avec son pouvoir! Et puis tu as réussi à la berner pour une question donc vu qu'elle a raté une question. Je vote contre elle.

Nolwenn: Votre mère ne vous a jamais dit que ce n'était pas bien d'être rancunier?

Caïus: Ma mère n'a pas son mot à dire! Elle est morte!

Nolwenn _(haussant les épaules):_ Je disais ça juste comme ça... Vous ressemblez tellement à un gamin capricieux et colérique.

Caïus _(ahuri):_ A un gamin capricieux et colérique?!

Aro _(ayant un sourire sournois):_ Remarque... Elle n'a pas tort... Tu es vraiment un gamin insupportable.

Marcus _( en renchérissant):_ Et dire que tu as plus de trois milles ans... Tu es toujours aussi impulsif...

Caïus: Je me demande comme on fait pour la supporter encore, celle-là _(en regardant Nolwenn)._

Nolwenn: Alice? Pourquoi Caïus?

Alice: Cela fait deux fois qu'il vote contre moi donc je riposte du mieux que je peux!

Nolwenn: En effet... Tu ripostes... Carlisle?

Carlisle: Carmen n'a pas donné de réponse. Alice a donné une mauvaise réponse. Stefan n'a pas voulu répondre à la question. Je ne voulais pas voter contre ma famille.

Alice _(moue boudeuse):_ Et pourtant tu l'as fait tout à l'heure...

Carlisle: Tu avais soufflé une réponse, il fallait que je te punisse.

Aro _(suspicieux):_ Tu as une drôle de façon de punir tes enfants, Carlisle. Peut-être devrais-je y remédier?

Carlisle: Non merci, mon vieil ami. Je suis tout à fait apte à éduquer mes enfants.

Nolwenn: Carmen?

Carmen: Il n'a pas voulu donner la réponse. Je suis désolée.

Nolwenn: Stefan? Pourquoi Caïus?

Stefan _(ayant un regard meurtrier envers les trois frères Volturi):_ J'ai un petit compte à régler avec son clan...

Nolwenn _(énervée):_ Les candidats...

Stefan _(furieux):_ Etrangement, c'est nous, les Roumains, qui sommes les premiers à partir! Sales joueurs!

Nolwenn: ... Ne vous ont pas trouvé fair-play pour ce jeu. Votre humeur est pire que Caïus quand il est dans ses mauvais jours...

Caïus _(de mauvaise humeur):_ Merci pour le compliment...

Nolwenn: ... Ils vous ont désigné comme le boulet...

Alec_ (moqueur):_ Le mot est bien choisi...

Démétri: Tu vois, il ne fallait pas la tuer. Elle est super comme humaine! Elle n'a même pas peur des retombées!

Jane: C'est parce qu'elle a nos Maîtres dans sa poche.

Nolwenn: Vous êtes donc le maillon faible! Au revoir.

_Vladimir et Stefan partirent ensemble de Volterra. Après avoir sérieusement provoqué les Volturi._

Jane _(se tournant vers Aro):_ Maître?

_Aro fit un signe affirmatif de la tête à Jane. Démétri, Félix, Jane et Alec partirent de la salle._

Nolwenn: Iceberg! Reviens! Faudrait pas que tu fasses couler un paquebot!

_Alec ne répondit pas..._

Aro: Ne t'inquiéte pas... Il ne croisera pas le Titanic. Par contre, je pense qu'il risque de ne pas revenir pour la troisième manche.

Nolwenn: Un abandon?

Caïus: Oui.

Nolwenn _(regardant chaque candidat):_ Peut-être pouvons-nous trouver un remplaçant?

Aro _(conciliant):_ Non, non, non... Ce n'est pas grave. Nous pouvons continuer sans eux...

Nolwenn: Bon... Si vous le dites... Que la troisième manche commence!


	29. Le Maillon faible: manche 3

Nolwenn: Bon... Que la troisième manche commence!

_Nolwenn se tourna vers Bella, puisqu'elle avait encore répondu correctement aux questions._

Nolwenn: Bella: Avec quoi Aro fait sa tisane?

Bella: Un Tampax usagé!

Nolwenn: Bonne réponse! Eh ben dis donc... Je ne pensais pas que tu avais l'esprit aussi mal tourné, beau frère_ (en s'adressant à Aro, qui lui sourit naïvement)._ Caïus. Quelle est le sexe de votre dernière victime?

Caïus _(posant un doigt sur son menton, réfléchissant très sérieusement, pour une fois):_ Mon repas remonte à trois jours... J'ai bu le sang d'un homme, 1m75, châtain, yeux bleus et après celui d'un enfant, 1m30, brun, yeux vert... Je ne sais pas mais quelque chose me dit que c'était une femme... _(s'en va en direction du bureau de la secrétaire, qui hurle, Caïus revient, un filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres)_ Je peux le confirmer, c'est une femme, 1m75 avec dix centimètres de talons pour chaussures, yeux vert bleus!

Nolwenn: Bonne réponse... Mais vous n'aurez pas eu besoin d'aller achever la nouvelle secrétaire car vous terminez toujours vos repas avec une femme. Je ne savais pas que certains vampires avaient... Des problèmes de mémoire... _(quelque peu moqueuse)_ Alice: Quel est le jeu préféré de Félix? Sur console?

Alice_ (en réfléchissant):_ Mmmh... Il s'entendrait bien avec Emmett... Je dirais Call of Duty? C'est le jeu qu'Emmett préfère en ce moment.

Nolwenn: Bonne réponse. Carlisle...

Carlisle: Banque!

Nolwenn: Comment appelle-t-on le Comte Dracula?

Carlisle _(blasé):_ Elle ne lâche pas le morceau.

Nolwenn_ (souriant de toutes ses dents):_ Jamais. Alors la réponse?

Carlisle: Normalement, on dit... Monsieur le Comte?

Nolwenn: Oh! Mauvaise réponse. C'est vraiment dommage... C'est mon saigneur.

Caïus _(de plus en plus désespéré):_ Elle va nous rendre folle...

Nolwenn: Carmen: Quel est le jeu préféré du Seigneur Aro?

Kate_ (quelque peu étonnée):_ Parce qu'il a un joujou? Lui?

_Dur de penser que le plus cruel des Volturi, après Caïus je précise, Aro n'est qu'un vieux pervers fou ayant des idées farfelues et qui a besoin d'une humaine pour divertir sa vie d'Immortel!_

Tanya_ (désespérée):_ Bah... Il faut le croire...

Carmen: Emmerder sa petite humaine favorite.

Nolwenn: Bonne réponse!

Aro _(accourant vers l'humaine):_ Je t'aime, Nolwenn!

Nolwenn _(à Marcus, inquiète pour sa vie, elle se réfugie sur le dos de son fiancé):_ Trouve-lui quelqu'un avant qu'il me fasse du mal!_ (reprend un peu ses esprits)_ Kate: Quelle est l'humaine la plus maladroite au monde?

Kate: Euh... Je suis censée le savoir...

Nolwenn _(en haussant les épaules):_ Peut-être...

Kate _(hésitante):_ Toi.

Nolwenn: Mauvaise réponse. C'était Bella. Aro: Quelle fragrance animal se rapproche le plus de celle de l'homme?

Aro: Les carnivores. Carlisle me l'avait dit lors de notre première rencontre. J'avais été très étonné.

Nolwenn: Bonne réponse. Merci pour les précisions aussi. Bella... Quel est le plat préféré des vampires?

Bella: Euh... Je crois que ce sont les croques monsieur.

Caïus: Des croques monsieur? C'est quoi encore cette connerie?

Nolwenn: Des choses que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, _messire_ albinos... Bonne réponse! Messire albinos! C'est à vous! Avec quoi Bella s'est-elle coupée le jour de son anniversaire?

Caïus: Un papier cadeau... Pauvre créature... Il fallait mettre des gants.

_Les Cullen jettent un regard de travers, voire de méchanceté sur Caïus. Enfin que les enfants Cullen bien sûr... _

Nolwenn: Pas de commentaire, s'il te plait! Alice: Comment s'appelle le sosie de ton frère aux cheveux cuivrés?

Alice _(en réfléchissant):_ Euh... Je le connais?

Nolwenn _(hausse les épaules):_ Je ne sais pas...

Alice: Banque!

Nolwenn: Il fallait dire "banque" avant que je lise la question, banane! Carlisle! Quel est l'ennemi juré des vampires classiques?

Carlisle: Que veux-tu dire par vampires classiques? Ceux qui ont des dons et ceux qui n'en ont pas?

Nolwenn _(voix innocente):_ Je ne dis rien.

Carlisle: Le pieu?

Nolwenn: Bonne réponse. Carmen: Quel est le cauchemar de Nolwenn? Attendez, c'est qui qui s'amuse à regarder dans mes rêves? Je croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas... _(comprenant soudainement quelque chose)_ NON! Ne me dis pas que... _(regardant Aro) _Dis... Ton frère n'est pas fini, c'est ça? Sa mère l'a pas assez jeté contre le mur pour qu'il soit comme les autres? _(regarde les autres vampires)_ Bah quoi? Je pensais que quand les bébés grecs n'étaient pas assez... Forts physiquement on les jetait dans le ravin... Aro n'est pas tombé assez bas? Ou on n'a pas pu le noyer et il a réussi à s'envoler comme Icare? Ou...

Aro _(sourire crispé):_ Je t'ai entendu, ma douce Nolwenn. _(se rapprochant dangereusement de Nolwenn)_

Nolwenn: Ok. Je dois avouer que là, j'ai peur.

Carmen_ (souriant de toutes ses dents):_ Se faire agresser par Aro.

Nolwenn: Mauvaise réponse. C'était se faire poursuivre par des sushi.

Carmen: C'est quoi ce cauchemar?

Nolwenn: Quoi? Tu n'en faisais pas quand tu étais humaine? Ah non... J'oubliais... Vous n'avez plus aucuns souvenirs.

Marcus: Là, par contre, tu deviens trop méchante.

Nolwenn: Ok... Ok... Je reviens au jeu... Kate: Peut-on toujours se fier aux visions d'Alice?

Kate _(catégorique):_ Oui.

Nolwenn: Mauvaise réponse. Aro: Quel est le métier du père d'Isabella Swan?

Aro: Policier.

Caïus: Houlà... Ca veut dire que si elle disparait, on risque d'avoir Interpol aux fesses?

Bella: Euh... Je ne pense pas non...

Nolwenn _(s'adressant à Bella):_ Bonne réponse! Bella! Quel est le groupe sanguin favori du Seigneur Aro ?

Bella : Euh… Je peux lui demander ?

Nolwenn _(sévère):_ Non. Il n'y a pas de joker.

Aro : Oh la la… Que t'es méchante, ma douce Nolwenn. Je ne te croyais pas comme ça…

Nolwenn _(regardant Aro pour le faire taire):_ N'interférez pas dans la conversation.

Marcus _(fier de sa fiancée):_ En plus d'être méchante, elle est autoritaire.

Nolwenn : Retournons à nos questions ! Le chronomètre tourne. Bella, ta réponse ?

Bella _(hésitante):_ Bah… A+, je ne sais pas…

Nolwenn : Perdu, le groupe sanguin O-.

Carlisle_ (étant dans son rôle de médecin):_ Je comprends mieux la raison de la raréfaction de ce groupe sanguin.

Nolwenn : Il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin. Aro est passé par là...

Aro : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si leur sang est si appétissant… Ma sublime Nolwenn, tu es de quel groupe sanguin ?

Nolwenn _(blasée):_ Je te vois venir…

Aro _(enthousiasme)_: Bon, je change de groupe sanguin dès que tu me le diras.

Marcus _(menaçant):_ Tu la touches, je te bouffe.

Nolwenn _(s'adressant à Caïus):_ Comment tue-t-on un vampire classique ?

Caïus _(ayant un sourire sadique):_ Facile ! On le démembre et on le brûle !

Nolwenn : J'ai bien dit « classique ».

Caïus : Tu veux dire ceux qu'on trouve dans les livres ?

Nolwenn : Oui, mais il est trop tard pour changer de réponse. Vous avez perdu.

Caïus _(mauvaise humeur):_ Fallait préciser.

Nolwenn _(outrée):_ J'ai précisé !

Aro _(moqueur):_ Alors là, mon frère, elle a été très claire.

Kate : Je pense que l'albinos ne s'est pas lavé les oreilles, ce matin.

_Tout le monde a rigolé dans l'assistance. Caïus foudroya chaque personne dans la pièce. Les rires se turent peu à peu._

Nolwenn : Hum ! Hum ! _(imitant la fameuse Ombrage dans Harry Potter)_ Fin du temps réglementaire… Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de litres de sang dans votre banque. Qui ne se met pas en veilleuse…

Caïus _(s'adressant à Aro)_ : Tiens ! Ca c'est pour toi !

Aro : Tu peux parler ! Moi j'ai bien répondu à la question. Toi, t'es sur la sellette!

Nolwenn : ... Quand il le faut? Qui doit partir selon vous ? C'est à vous de désigner le maillon faible !

Aro : Vraiment, ma tendre Nolwenn… Tu es sublime quand tu es dans le rôle d'animatrice.

Nolwenn _(le foudroyant du regard) _: Vote !

Aro _(murmurant dans sa barbe):_ Nolwenn quand elle s'y met, c'est un tyran...

Caïus _(en soupirant et en murmurant):_ Je ne te le fais pas dire...

Nolwenn: Pardon? Pardon?! Je crois que vous êtes très mal placés pour faire cette remarque! Et puis... Ce n'est qu'une petite vengeance contre tous les coups que vous m'avez fait depuis que je suis arrivée à Volterra! Na!

Aro _(voix sensuelle):_ Tu es vraiment sublime quand tu prononces ce "Na!".

Marcus _(s'énervant contre Aro):_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu es célibataire, que tu dois sans cesse draguer ma compagne!

Aro _(protestant):_ C'est MON jouet! C'est MOI qui a accepté son CV! Elle m'appartient de DROIT!

Nolwenn: Et voilà... Je me sens comme une MARCHANDISE...

Aro: Mais non... Mais non... Tu es juste mon JOUET favori depuis des centaines d'années...

Nolwenn: Je crois que je vais me pendre... _(regard noir de Marcus)_

Caïus_ (envieux):_ Tu peux aussi donner ton sang...

Nolwenn: Je ne veux pas te faire cet honneur. Je me ferais mordre par une vipère aspic comme Cléopâtre.

Marcus_ (à l'attention de Caïus, moqueur):_ Et toi qui disais que Nolwenn ne connaissait pas les classiques...

Nolwenn _(s'énervant pour du bon):_ Vous allez voter oui!

Kate: _Caïus_

Aro: _Kate_

Bella: _Carlisle_

Caïus: _Kate_

Alice: _Carlisle_

Carlisle: _Bella_

Carmen: _Caïus_

Nolwenn: Fin des votes. Eh ben dis donc... Nous avons des ex-aequo... Kate, Caïus et Carlisle... Kate? Pourquoi Caïus?

Kate: Disons que son clan... A... Légèrement tué... plusieurs membres de notre famille...

Caïus: Ta mère a crée un Enfant Immortel, il devait mourir! Et elle aussi par la même occasion.

Nolwenn: Ce n'est pas vrai... _(désespérée)_

Aro _(toujours aussi enjoué):_ Nous avons fait que notre devoir, ma charmante Kate. On devait protéger notre existence aux êtres humains...

Nolwenn: C'est qui les tyrans à présent? C'est vous! _(en leur tirant la langue) _Bon passons... Aro?

Aro: Elle a donné une mauvaise réponse.

Nolwenn: D'accord. C'est tout?

Aro: Oui.

Nolwenn: Bella? Pourquoi Carlisle?

Bella: Voter contre le Seigneur Caïus est le meilleur moyen pour que je me fasse tuer... Après je ne voulais pas voter contre ma futur famille _(en regardant Kate et Carmen)_ Si j'avais voté Alice... Elle me l'aurait fait payer d'une très mauvaise façon... Alors il ne me restait que Carlisle... Et vu que je sais que Carlisle ne m'en voudra pas pour ce vote, alors je préfère voter contre lui. Je suis désolée...

Carlisle _(la regarde très paternellement):_ Je comprend Bella.

Caïus _(s'adressant à Bella):_ Tu sais, tu devrais écrire un roman.

Aro: J'ai une idée du titre: Comment survivre parmi les vampires lors du Maillon faible...

Alice: Ah non... Moi je pensais juste: Comment survivre à Nolwenn lors du Maillon faible...

Caïus: Ou alors... Comment cuisiner l'animatrice humaine lors...

Nolwenn _(part du château des vampires):_ Je me casses! Vous vous démerdez! Je ne veux plus vous voir!

Edward: Suite à l'abandon prématuré de notre charmante animatrice nommée Nolwenn. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le maillon faible est en pause. Pendant ce temps indéterminé vous pouvez vous rafraichir au buffet. (voit Aro se rapprochant trop de sa Bella) Aro! Ne la TOUCHE pas!


	30. Douce vengeance

_Nolwenn, qui n'était pas aussi idiote que cela, avait réservé une chambre dans un petit hôtel de Volterra. Ainsi elle était en sécurité pendant un petit temps indéterminé. Elle savait que Démétri allait la retrouver. Marcus essayerait de la convaincre de revenir auprès de lui tellement il était accro à elle. Et Aro... Et Aro, lui avec son petit esprit si dérangé comme pas possible, trouverait un moyen pour qu'elle revienne chez les vampires?_

_Le lendemain de cette fameuse soirée, l'humaine décida de préparer sa petite vengeance sur les rois du monde des vampires. Enfin... Deux pour être plus précis. Marcus n'avait rien fait. Elle alla dans une boutique de farces et attrapes. Le vendeur se rapprocha d'elle au même moment où Marcus entra dans le petit magasin._

Marcus _(regardant le lieu d'un œil amusé):_ Je sens que je vais bien rire...

Le vendeur: Bonjour, mademoiselle. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Nolwenn _(sortant une gigantesque liste de son sac):_ Alors... Je voudrais une souris en mousse pour mon chat _(pensant à Félix)_ non... Je vais en prendre une dizaine, il les casse à chaque fois qu'il en voit une, trois coussins péteurs, des pilules chenilles...

Marcus _(murmurant pour lui-même):_ Ouh... Je sens que ça va chauffer pour les fesses de certains... _(à moitié mort de rire puis redevient sérieux)_ Facile de rire alors que je ne l'ai pas encore convaincu de revenir à la maison... _(jette un coup d'œil à son âme-sœur qui continuait à lire ce qu'elle avait écrit)_

Nolwenn: Dix boites de poils à gratter, du savon noir, trois boites de boules puantes, une quarantaine de verre ballon baveurs...

Marcus: Je crois qu'elle en veut vraiment à mes frères... Ca risque d'être amusant...

Nolwenn: Et enfin dix boites de poudre puantes. Je pense que j'ai fait la réserve pour quelques jours...

Le vendeur: Vous comptez porter tout cela? _(après avoir apporté toutes les choses que Nolwenn avait besoin)_ Voulez-vous que j'appelle quelqu'un pour venir vous aider?

Nolwenn _(l'arrêtant d'un geste):_ Pas besoin! J'ai mon majordome qui se cache dans votre merveilleuse boutique.

_Marcus soupira... Il s'était fait avoir... Il s'avança vers sa bien-aimée. Soudainement méfiant._

Le vendeur: Cela fera... 356, 3 euros.

_Nolwenn eut un magnifique sourire et se tourna vers Marcus._

Marcus _(ayant un mauvais pressentiment):_ Ouh... Je te vois venir...

Nolwenn: Je sais la raison de ta présence ici, mon doux amour... _(en posant une de ses mains sur le torse du vampire)_ Si tu veux que je rentre avec toi, tu vas devoir payer mes achats. _(Usant de ses charmes)_ Et ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas d'argent... Cela ne marche pas avec moi...

Marcus: A une seule condition, mon ange...

Nolwenn: Laquelle?

Marcus: Je veux être avec toi pour ta vengeance.

_Il sortit un chéquier, le remplit et le donna au vendeur._

Nolwenn: Avec joie, mon doux amour...


	31. Le plan

_Marcus avait rejoint Nolwenn dans sa chambre d'hôtel... Nolwenn était en train de déballer tout ce qu'elle avait acheté pour sa vengeance sur le lit... Non... Rectification! Tout ce que Marcus avait acheté pour faire plaisir à sa compagne._

Nolwenn _(pensive):_ Je pense que j'ai pensé à tout...

Marcus _(murmurant assez bas):_ J'espère qu'elle ne fera pas ça à chaque fois que mes frères la mettront en rogne...

Nolwenn: Les souris pour Félix... _(pointant les souris en plastique)_ Les verres baveurs... On les échangera avec ceux qui sont dans la salle des Trônes... Peut-être qu'il en aurait fallu en prendre plus... _(réfléchissant) _

Marcus: A 8 euros et des poussières... Multiplier par le nombre de personnes que le château regorge... Par pitié Nolwenn, ne fais plus de mal à ma carte bancaire...

Nolwenn _(ayant un petit sourire espiègle):_ Oh! Ne me dis pas que tu es radin!

Marcus _(protestant):_ Je ne suis pas radin! Je voulais garder assez d'argent pour pouvoir te rendre heureuse. Pour les préparatifs de notre mariage...

Nolwenn _(toujours en réfléchissant):_ Au pire... Je raquette Aro.

Marcus _(suspicieux):_ Ah oui? Et comment?

Nolwenn _(haussement d'épaule):_ Mmmh... Je l'ignore encore...

Marcus _(secouant négativement de la tête):_ Je m'en doutais...

Nolwenn _(ayant une voix rassurante):_ Ne t'en fais pas... J'aurais un plan! Déjà... Il faut que ce plan _(montrant tous les objets qui étaient sur son lit du doigt)_ marche! J'ai trop hâte de voir la tête de tes frères! De votre garde et des invités! _(sautillant un peu partout dans la pièce)_

_Etrangement Marcus eut un rire très détaché... Un peu crispé... Comme s'il redoutait quelque chose._

Marcus: Moi, j'ai une autre idée... Pour que personne ne pense que cela vient de toi, il faut que tu restes éloigner des vampires.

Nolwenn _(déçue):_ Rooh...

Marcus _(sérieux):_ Je sais que tu as envie de voir les effets que ta vengeance va produire mais écoute ce que j'ai à te dire.

Nolwenn _(attentive):_ Je t'écoute?

Marcus: Pour cela, il nous faut une mini-caméra et ton ordinateur. La mini-caméra, je la placerais sur moi, invisible à l'œil des vampires. Ainsi tu pourras voir ce que je vois par ton ordinateur. Les domestiques remplaceront les verres qui ont déjà servis par tes verres, ainsi personne ne saura au courant du stratagème. Pareil pour les pilules chenilles... Les domestiques rempliront les verres de sang, les pilules seront déjà dedans. Pour ce qui est des coussins...

Nolwenn _(l'arrêtant net avec sa main):_ Stop! Ne me dis pas tout même si je sais que tu sais ce que je voulais faire avec ça.

_Marcus inclina un peu sa tête, content que sa fiancée lui fasse confiance._

Nolwenn: Tu es sûr de vouloir faire cela tout seul?

Marcus: Oui. Pour ton bien.

Nolwenn: N'ai-je pas le droit de m'inquiéter juste un tout petit peu?

Marcus: Tu as le droit, effectivement. Mais il ne peut rien m'arriver de bien grave.

Nolwenn: Tu m'as raconté que le lutin des Cullen pouvait voir l'avenir... Elle pourrait prévenir tout le monde...

Marcus _(prenant son aimée dans ses bras):_ Ne t'occupe pas de ça, mon cœur... Je suis sûr qu'elle est de notre côté. Et puis nous savons son point faible...

Nolwenn _(souriant de toutes ses dents):_ J'avais oublié ce point-là...

_Ils riaient de bon cœur, voire un peu sadiquement aussi. Imaginant déjà ce qui allait se produire à Volterra... _


	32. Soirée tombée à l'eau

_Marcus revient dans le château des Volturi. L'air de rien... Son regard glissait sur les vampires. Ce qu'il voulait c'était de sentir la présence de son humaine auprès de lui. Il soupira. Le plan était en train de fonctionner. Il avait réussi à glisser les farces et attrapes de Nolwenn en utilisant les domestiques. Bien sûr, eux aussi étaient dans la plus totale ignorance. Le fiancé de Nolwenn avait réussi à trafiquer les souris pour qu'elles bougent toutes seules rien qu'en appuyant sur un bouton. Les souris allaient reconnaitre Félix par sa... Grandeur... Car c'était inscrit dans leur puce intégrée. _

_Le soir tomba sur Volterra. Marcus était assis sur son trône tandis que ses frères allaient bientôt prendre place sur les leurs._

Aro: Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames et Messieurs. Nous sommes à nouveau réuni ce soir pour vous annoncer les fiançailles de notre frère Marcus avec Nolwenn. Marcus, Nolwenn? _(remarque que Marcus est seul)_

Marcus _(sombrement):_ Elle n'est pas revenue...

Caïus _(maugréant):_ Elle est si susceptible aussi... Si on ne peut plus se moquer des humains mais où va-t-on? Où va-t-on, je me le demande?

Marcus: Je te ferais remarquer que tu l'es plus qu'elle, Caïus, que des fois je me demande comment j'ai fait pour te supporter pendant trois milles ans.

_Rires dans la salle. Caïus renifla avec dédain et partit avec Athénodora pour danser. Marcus se retenait de rire... Cela n'échappa pas à l'œil de son autre frère._

Aro _(souriant de toutes ses dents):_ Dis-moi, mon cher frère, sais-tu où se trouve notre charmante humaine?

Marcus: Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire...

Aro: J'imagine que tu n'as pas voulu faire du chantage... Avec moi ça marche... Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas assez docile avec toi. Je peux te laisser Sulpicia. Tout ce qui m'intéresse est ma douce et sublime Nolwenn.

Marcus_ (grognant):_ Elle sait faire du chantage. Elle est plus joueuse que toi. Et arrête de vouloir l'avoir alors que tu sais pertinemment qu'elle ne t'aime pas.

Aro _(prenant un verre farceur rempli de sang humain):_ Plus joueuse que moi? _(ayant un regard de travers, pervers)_ Cela va donner du piment dans ta vie, mon cher frère... Pourras-tu...

Marcus: Certainement pas!

Aro _(insistant):_ S'il te plait. _(but une gorgée de sang mais la moitié tomba sur son beau costume)_

_Marcus dû faire appel à toute sa maitrise pour éviter de rigoler. Aro n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait fait une bavure. Il continuait à boire. Et bien sûr, le sang continuait à couler sur son magnifique costume. Lui qui ne faisait aucune tache quand il buvait une victime... Peut-être qu'après ça, Nolwenn lui offrira des bavoirs? Aro reposa le verre vide sur la table. Rassasié. Marcus vit une domestique remplir les verres. Le vampire savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer._

Aro _(ayant toujours son sourire de psychopathe):_ Puis-je m'amuser avec ta bien-aimée? Une dernière fois avant votre union... S'il te plait...

Marcus _(voix tranchante):_ Tu as perdu l'habitude de boire au verre?

Aro _(haussant un sourcil, interrogateur):_ Comment ça? _(regarde son costume)_ Merde! Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt?!

Marcus: Cela aurait gâcher tout mon plaisir de te voir humilier en public, mon cher frère...

Aro _(en s'exclamant):_ Quoi? Il y a d'autres blagues comme cela?

Marcus _(ricanant à moitié de la farce):_ Mais non... Mais non... Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne seras plus touché par ce genre de futilité.

_Evidemment, ce n'était que le début de leur vengeance. Et Aro n'était pas prêt de voir toutes les petites surprises que Nolwenn à penser pour lui bousiller sa soirée. Ainsi il réfléchira à deux fois avant de la provoquer. _

_Plus loin, Rosalie se servit une verre de sang "végétarien". Alice, toujours aussi pimpante, était en train de sautiller à droite et à gauche de sa sœur. Comme un lutin quoi. Ou plutôt un gamin démoniaque qui ne connaissait pas les mots fatigue et tranquillité. _

Rosalie: Mais c'est quoi, ça?

Emmett _(se moquant de sa femme):_ Une chenille. Tu as peur d'une chenille?

Rosalie: Je te prierais de cesser de rigoler avant que je te prive de sexe pour le restant de notre vie.

Emmett: Ok... J'arrête _(moitié écroulé)_

Alice _(se rapprochant du leader des Volturi):_ Vraiment, Aro... Vous qui êtes toujours aussi pointilleux et méticuleux, je vois, ce soir, que vous ne savez pas comment recevoir vos condisciples.

Aro _(étonné):_ Pardon?

Alice _(gardant son sang-froid pour ne pas rire de la tête que faisait Aro):_ Votre garde, Félix, n'arrête pas d'écraser des souris. Bella s'est enfermée dans les toilettes parce qu'une personne malintentionnée lui a mis du laxatif dans sa boisson. La moitié de vos invités trouve que le sang que vous le proposez possède des... Flotteurs indésirables._ (parlant des chenilles en plastique)_ Et l'autre moitié trouve qu'il serait temps de changer vos verres car... Ils sont fêlés. Un peu comme vous, non?

Aro: NOLWENN! _(la cherchant des yeux) _Démétri!

_Hé hé... Aro n'avait encore rien vu..._

Démétri _(savant déjà ce que son maître allait lui demander):_ Elle n'est pas dans le château, Maître.

_Aro et ses deux frères se mirent à leurs places. Tu parles. Le leader du clan le plus puissant du monde des vampires voulait rassurer ses "amis"._

Aro: Je sais que cette soirée... N'a pas... Eté comme celle que je rêvais. _(Caïus s'assied sur son trône à ce moment-là et un long bruit gênant se fit entendre)_

_Gros silence. _

Marcus _(se tournant vers son petit frère):_ Des problèmes de digestion, mon frère?

Caïus _(qui s'était raidit):_ Euh... Je...

Marcus _(faisant la leçon de moral):_ Tu n'es pas très poli, Caïus. Nous ne t'avions pas éduqué ainsi, Aro et moi.

Caïus _(serrant les dents):_ Je... Vous... Prie... De... M'excuser... _(bougea un peu sur son siège, autre bruit gênant, plus petit que le premier)_

_Caïus se leva d'un bond et quitta la salle en rogne tandis que les autres vampires se moquèrent de lui. Tellement humilié par cette blague d'une personne inconnue. Aro, lui, ne savait plus quoi dire..._

_A l'hôtel..._

Nolwenn _(écroulée par terre):_ Oh mon dieu! Je sais ce que je vais chanter quand je croiserais Caïus dans les couloirs maintenant!


	33. Discussion entre humaines

_Le soir suivant, Aro ordonne à Marcus de convaincre Nolwenn de rentrer. Ce qu'elle fit sans protester. Personne ne se doute encore que c'était elle qui avait mis en place, grâce à l'aide de Marcus et au silence d'Alice, sa vengeance sur le clan Volturi. Bella se rapprocha de Nolwenn. Un peu timidement. Elle manqua même de trébucher._

Nolwenn: Je me demande comment ta sangsue peut encore te supporter si tu dois sans arrêt tomber.

Bella _(presqu'en grognant):_ C'est inscrit dans mes gênes.

Nolwenn: Qu'est-ce que cela sera quand tu seras vampire... Je me le demande... _(réfléchissant à la question)_ Tu provoqueras des tremblements de terre... Des tsunamis... Ouh... Vaut mieux que je reste à Volterra alors.

Aro _(intervenant dans la conversation):_ QUOI? Tu avais l'intention de ME quitter?

Nolwenn: Non, je pensais juste prendre des vacances chez les tueurs de Bambi. Et puis... Je ne peux pas te quitter puisque je n'ai jamais été en couple avec toi.

Aro_ (un peu blessé):_ Ah... Mais tu sais que je t'aime, ma sublime Nolwenn.

Nolwenn: A mon plus grand malheur, oui, je sais. Vieux psychopathe fou.

Aro _(sort de la pièce avec un gros sanglot):_ Tu es méchante avec moi! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi! Voilà comment tu me remercies?

Nolwenn _(en secouant sa main comme si elle chassait un moustique):_ Bah... Il s'en remettra de toute façon.

Bella _(sidérée):_ Tu n'as pas peur de te faire manger?

Nolwenn: Peur d'un vieux pervers à la cervelle dérangée? Non. Pas du tout. Pas de lui en tout cas. Pourquoi? A chaque fois que tu le vois, tu le fais dans ta culotte?

Bella _(rougissante):_ Non...

Nolwenn: De toute façon, tu as ton petit Eddy... Donc tu n'as rien à craindre.

Bella _(hésitante):_ J'ai une question à te demander...

Nolwenn: Une question est un ensemble de mots qui se termine par un point d'interrogation. Demande toujours...

Bella: Comment tu fais lors de ta période?

Nolwenn: Marcus a voulu que je m'enlève l'utérus pour éviter de me faire bouffer par ses amis.

Bella: Ah...

Nolwenn: Je plaisante! _(riant de bon cœur)_ Je mets un tampon! Au moins, ça stoppe les saignements. Pourquoi cette question? Edward préfère les serviettes?

Bella: Euh... Non...

Nolwenn: Tu ne lui as pas encore posé la question? _(appel)_ Edward! Viens par ici! Bella à quelque chose à te demander!

Bella_ (paniquant et rougissant comme une tomate):_ Non mais tu es malade!

Edward: Oui, mon cœur?

Nolwenn: Bella se demandait si tu étais plus tampon ou serviette?

_Long silence._

Edward: Je doute que ce soit le genre de question que Bella me poserait.

Bella: C'est pour cela qu'Aro prend tes tampons pour ses tisanes?

Nolwenn: Tu me dis de surveiller mes tampons usagés? C'est complétement idiot. Je les brûle quand je les change. Aucune chance qu'Aro puisse en faire sa tisane. Et puis il ne mérite pas à goûter mon sang.

_Au loin, on peut entendre Aro émettre un long sanglot._

Bella _(émerveillée):_ Wouah... Tu penses à tout...

Edward: Pfff... Vraiment n'importe quoi, cette humaine.

Nolwenn: Je t'ai entendu, stupide sangsue tueur de Bambi... _(part de la pièce)_


	34. Fiançailles

_Nolwenn avait trouvé quelque chose d'autre pour continuer sa petite vengeance personnelle auprès des Volturi. Elle se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre de Caïus et se dirigea vers la garde de robe. Heureusement pour elle, les vampires étaient en train de prendre leur repas. Cependant, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle risquait sa vie si elle se faisait prendre. Et là, personne ne pourra l'aider à sortir de ce pétrin... Elle ouvrit la grande armoire et versa une poudre fine sur les vêtements du jeune frère de Marcus. Puis elle alla dans les appartements de Aro et fit le même processus._

_Les invités étaient encore là. Aro tenait rattraper la soirée d'hier soir. Eh oui... Vu que cela s'était mal passé, il voulait se faire racheter auprès de ses amis._

Aro _(ayant un petit sourire):_ Je suis heureux que vous voir toujours aussi nombreux. Je suis relativement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Edward _(ayant un regard noir et tenant Bella comme si sa vie en dépendait):_ Espérons que cela ne se reproduira plus, Aro.

Aro _(décontenancé):_ Certes, certes, je l'espère aussi.

Marcus _(murmurant assez bas pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre):_ Dis-moi, Nolwenn... Tu as bien cessé ta vengeance?

Aro: Mais si nous retrouvons celui qui a commis cet affront, il en payera de sa vie.

_Applaudissement de la part de tous les vampires. Déglutissement de salive de la part de Nolwenn. Soudain, très mal à l'aise._

Marcus: Je vois... Tu es têtue...

Nolwenn _(prenant conscience de la connerie qu'elle avait faite):_ Oh... Ca sent le roussi...

Marcus: Bah... Si tu tombes, je tombe aussi.

Nolwenn _(voix désolée):_ Je t'ai entraîné dans mes affaires.

Marcus: C'est parce que je l'ai voulu. Je n'ai jamais autant ri depuis trois milles ans.

Nolwenn _(retrouvant un peu le moral):_ Eh ben dis donc... Tu as dû sacrément te faire chier...

Marcus: Oui... Un peu.

Nolwenn: Un peu? Ou un peu beaucoup?

Marcus: Enormément.

Nolwenn: Peut-être que j'aurais dû attendre que cela soit calmé pour recommencer...

Marcus: C'est certain.

Nolwenn: Mais bizarrement, je ne regrette rien.

Aro: Mais nous avons une heureuse nouvelle à vous faire part! _(reprenant son sourire joyeux à moitié pervers sur les bords)_ Notre bien-aimé cher frère, Marcus, a trouvé son âme-sœur, qui n'est qu'autre que Nolwenn!

_A ce moment-là, gros silence. Certains devaient penser que c'était une mauvaise blague. Comme Marcus pouvait supporter cette humaine! Marcus et Nolwenn s'avancent vers Aro._

Marcus _(ayant un sourire):_ Bonsoir! Je voulais vous présenter Nolwenn, la femme de ma vie. Je vous annonce que nous sommes déjà fiancés et que nous nous marierons dans quelques mois. Vous êtes tous conviés à notre mariage.

Nolwenn _(soudainement de mauvaise foi):_ Quand même pas! Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un d'autre...

Aro _(ayant des pensées pas très catholiques):_ Si jamais tu rompes avec Marcus...

Marcus: Nolwenn, je t'aime énormément. Je tiens beaucoup à toi.

Aro: Moi aussi, je tiens à toi, ma sublime Nolwenn.

Marcus et Nolwenn_ (d'une même voix):_ La ferme, Aro!

Nolwenn _(pas très convaincue):_ Mouais... Facile à dire quand on peut avoir une guirlande de femme rien qu'en claquant des doigts...

Caïus _(ricanant):_ Notre petite humaine ferait une crise de jalousie.

Aro _(ayant un petit sourire satisfait):_ Ca se pourrait bien.

Marcus_ (embrassant Nolwenn très langoureusement):_ Alors? Tu me crois?

Nolwenn _(rougissant, gênée):_ Tu ne pouvais pas attendre que l'on soit seul...

Aro _(riant de bon cœur quoique... Un peu de jalousie dans l'air?):_ Je pense que vous devriez ouvrir les festivités.

_Bianca, la nouvelle secrétaire, arriva avec un poste de musique. Elle appuya sur un bouton "play" et une musique de Sébastien Patoche se fit entendre._

Marcus _(s'inclinant vers Nolwenn):_ M'accorderiez-vous cette danse?

_Et quand il pète, il troue son slip!_

_Et quand il pète, il troue son slip!_

Caïus: Qu'est-ce que... _(se lève et coure vers la secrétaire qui ne comprenait pas la langue)_

_Marcus lança un regard à Nolwenn qui fit un sourire désolé. Quand à Caïus, eh ben, il fut une fois de plus humilié en public... Pour réparer son affront, il tua la secrétaire en buvant lentement son sang. Après cela, Marcus et Nolwenn purent ouvrir la soirée. Les couples de vampire commencèrent à les rejoindre sur la piste. Changement de musique. Donc changement de partenaire! Nolwenn tomba nez à nez avec son futur beau-frère. Lequel? Bah... Celui qui s'est entiché d'elle, pardi! Heureusement pour elle, elle avait pensé à mettre des longs gants. Ainsi Aro était incapable de lire dans ses pensées._

_Ouais, c'était pour éviter de mourir... Vous l'aviez sans doute bien compris. Elle savait aussi qu'elle devrait attendre pour offrir un petit cadeau à Aro. Eh ouais... Elle y a pensé..._

Aro _(songeur):_ Enfin... Je rêvais de pouvoir danser avec toi. _(regarde la jugulaire de l'humaine)_

Nolwenn_ (cinglante):_ Tu verras que la musique se terminera aussi vite que tu es apparu. Et moi, je retournerais dans les bras de mon homme.

Aro: Ce n'est plus un homme que tu as mais un vampire.

Nolwenn _(haussement d'épaule):_ Aucune différence. Pour moi, c'est un homme. _Mon_ homme.

Aro _(un peu déçu):_ Je vois que tu as fini ta crise de jalousie.

Nolwenn: Marcus sait se montrer très convainquant.

Aro: Je peux me montrer très convainquant aussi _(un peu boudeur)._

Nolwenn _(exaspérée):_ Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir _encore_ m'occuper de toi.

Aro _(ayant un sourire malicieux):_ Peut-être bien...

Nolwenn: J'ai un cadeau pour vous.

Aro _(jubilant à moitié):_ Un cadeau? Pour moi? _(regarde Nolwenn dans les yeux)_ Tu es vraiment magnifique...

Nolwenn _(rougissant):_ Vraiment... Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter, hein? C'est toujours plus fort que toi!

Aro _(la curiosité le dérangeant):_ Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Nolwenn _(réfléchit à ce qu'elle va dire):_ Euh... Vaudrait mieux attendre que tout le monde soit parti... Je n'ai pas envie de vous... _Ridiculiser_.

_Même si c'est déjà fait..._

Nolwenn: As-tu une idée de la personne qui a fait cette mauvaise blague?

Aro _(méfiant):_ Non... Et toi, tu en as une idée?

_Etrangement la salle était silencieuse._

Marcus _(dans ses pensées):_ _*** Elle aura dû se taire pour une fois ***_

Nolwenn _(ayant préparé sa tirade):_ Je n'étais pas là. Je ne peux pas me diviser en deux. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir comme toi ou les autres... En plus, si j'avais réellement monter ce coup, vous auriez dû déceler mon odeur sur les verres, les autres objets et même dans la salle. Or ce n'est pas le cas, je me trompe?

Aro: Oui, c'est vrai... En plus Démétri nous a dit que tu étais dans une chambre d'hôtel. Toute seule...

Nolwenn _(prit un air rêveur):_ J'aurais aimé pouvoir la rencontrer...

Caïus _(en colère)_ et d'autres vampires: Il est hors de question!

Nolwenn: Non mais ce n'était pas... _Méchant_. C'est juste pour lui demander des conseils...

Aro_ (étonné):_ Des conseils?

Nolwenn _(en roulant des yeux):_ Bah oui... Comme ça je relèverais tes défis plus facilement!

Aro _(en éclatant de rire):_ Ha! Ha! Ha! Tu es vraiment FA-BU-LEUSE!

_Nolwenn était si convaincante qu'Aro et les autres vampires - mise à part Marcus et Alice voire même Edward qui s'en doutait un peu de la connerie de Nolwenn - l'évincèrent de tout soupçon._


	35. Action, Vérité ou Chiche

_Les invités étaient partis sauf que Nolwenn devait nettoyer la salle d'audience. Eh oui! Elle devait quelque fois revenir dans sa peau de misérable humaine. Marcus la regardait mais surtout il surveillait les moindres faits et gestes de son frère Aro. Re-eh oui! Le pervers dévergondé était encore sorti du placard!_

Aro _(ayant un sourire malicieux):_ Gardes!

_Tous les membres du clan des Volturi apparurent. Nolwenn frissonna. Mauvais pressentiment..._

Jane: Maître?

Aro: J'ai eu une idée GE-NIA-LIS-SI-ME!

Caïus _(désespéré):_ Ca y est! Ca recommence...

Nolwenn: J'y suis strictement pour rien...

_Les gardes se tendirent. Quelle est cette idée?_

Aro: On joue à "Action, Vérité ou Chiche?".

Nolwenn _(contente de l'idée du vampire... pour une fois!):_ Trop cool! C'est toi qui en a eu l'idée?

Aro _(en joignant ses mains):_ Je savais que ça allait te faire plaisir!

Nolwenn _(enthousiaste):_ C'est mon jeu préféré! Normalement on le fait lors d'une Boum!

Caïus _(intrigué ou méfiant peut-être un peu des deux):_ Une Boum? C'est quoi ça?

Nolwenn _(en roulant des yeux):_ Une fête quoi! Pff... Ca se dit intelligent mais ça ne sait rien...

Caïus: Pardon?

Nolwenn: Plait-il?

Caïus: Tu te moques de moi?

Nolwenn _(voix sincère):_ Oh non... Je n'oserais pas. _(repensant au coussin péteur et eut un petit sourire moqueur)_

Aro: Bon! Nous allons nous placer tous en rond! Allez! Un peu d'entrain! Les gages sont déjà écrits...

Marcus: Etrangement... Je dis bien étrangement... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je préfère y participer...

Aro: Mais si tu ne participes pas, ce n'est pas grave! _(regardant avidement Nolwenn)_

Nolwenn _(plus aussi sûre qu'avant):_ Euh... Tout compte fait... Je crois que je vais... Changer d'avis... Je n'ai plus trop envie d'y jouer.

Aro _(agrippant le bras de l'humaine):_ Ah non! Tu as dit que c'était ton jeu préféré! Tu DOIS y participer!

Nolwenn_ (soupirant):_ Bah... Marcus... Ne tiens pas compte des débilités que je vais sortir ou des faits et gestes que je vais faire.

Marcus: QUOI?

Nolwenn: Bon... Commençons. Comme ça ça se terminera plus vite!

Caïus: T'as raison, petite humaine.

Nolwenn _(étonnée):_ Ah tiens? Ce n'est plus misérable humaine?

Caïus: J'ai l'humeur changeant, tu dois bien le savoir. Pour l'instant tu es dans de bonnes grâces. Tu devrais être contente.

Nolwenn _(ne sachant pas si elle devait être heureuse ou pas):_ Oh oui... Je trépigne de joie.

_Voici l'ordre des participants. Marcus, Nolwenn, Aro, Athénodora, Caïus, Jane, Alec, Renata, Démétri, Heidi, Félix et Sulpicia. Aro arriva avec une bouteille et une boite où les gages se trouvaient. Il s'assied par terre avec les autres._

Aro: La bouteille tournera pour désigner celui qui va faire le gage. Il y a trois catégories de gages: Action, Vérité ou Chiche. Et celui qui va lire le gage, ce sera toi, ma douce Nolwenn car tu es la plus jeune de notre groupe.

Nolwenn_ (toujours aussi méfiante):_ Wouah! Vraiment je suis... Enchantée...

Aro: Change de ton ou je ferais en sorte de te punir.

Marcus: Fais-le et je te jure que...

Jane: On ne touche pas à mon Maître _(utilisant son don sur Marcus, se tortille par terre, silencieusement)_

Nolwenn: Non mais ça va pas! _(Jane la fusille du regard)_ Eh oh! Marcus est ton supérieur aussi à ce que je sache! Et Aro ne t'a pas donné la permission d'utiliser ton pouvoir sur _mon_ Marcus! _(sort précipitamment un miroir)_ Non! J'ai ma nouvelle arme! _(Jane la regarde, un sourcil levé, interrogateur)_ Ah! ah! Ton pouvoir ne marche pas! _(trop fière de sa trouvaille)_ JE suis la meilleure! _(tourne le miroir comme Raiponce le fait avec sa poêle)_ AAAAH!

Aro: On se CALME! Jane, tu ne fais pas de mal à ma douce et tendre Nolwenn! Bon commençons! _(il fait bouger la bouteille qui désigne Caïus)_

Nolwenn: Action, Vérité ou Chiche?

Caïus: Vérité.

Nolwenn _(tire la première carte de la catégorie Vérité):_ Sado ou maso?

Caïus: Sado.

Nolwenn: Vu son caractère... Cela ne m'étonne pas...

_Athénodora tourne la bouteille qui désigne Démétri._

Démétri: Action!

Athénodora_ (pioche une carte Action):_ Embrasse ton voisin/ ta voisine de droite. _(Démétri embrasse langoureusement Renata ce qui fit saliver Aro)_

Nolwenn _(en chuchotant):_ Pervers...

Aro: Et fier de l'être!

Nolwenn: Moi je ne me réjouirais pas si j'étais à votre place...

_Caïus tourna la bouteille qui désigna Nolwenn._

Nolwenn: Chiche! Je prends le risque.

Caïus: Tu es toute seule dans ta maison, tu es dans ta douche quand tout d'un coup tu entends un bruit. Que fais-tu? A - Tu as peur et tu restes dans ta douche. B - Tu t'ébouillantes pour éviter que l'inconnu(e) te voit dans la douche. C - Tu sors sans t'habiller et tu attaques l'inconnu(e).

Nolwenn: Si c'est Marcus l'inconnu, je veux bien l'attaquer!

Marcus _(ayant un sourire en coin):_ Petite coquine...

Alec: Bah ça... C'est clair...

Démétri: Ouais? T'as vu? Ca ressemble plus à une invitation.

Aro: Et après tu dis que c'est moi qui est pervers?

Nolwenn: Je vous ferais remarquer que je suis en couple avec Marcus.

Marcus: Exact. Elle a le droit d'être perverse qu'avec moi. _(serrant Nolwenn dans ses bras)_

Aro: Pff...

Caïus: Jaloux?

Aro: J't'le fais pas dire...

_Jane fit tourner la bouteille qui désigna... Sulpicia._

Sulpicia: Vérité.

Jane: Aimes-tu les pervers?

Sulpicia: Non.

Aro _(sifflant):_ Menteuse. Tu aimais que je te _(censuré pour cause de vulgarité)_ dans la voiture...

_Alec fit tourner la bouteille qui désigna... Félix._

Félix: Vérité.

Alec _(eut une moue moqueuse):_ As-tu une ascendance avec les chats?

Félix: MAIS BORDEL DE _(censuré pour vulgarité)_ DE MERDE! VOUS ME FAITES CHIER AVEC CA!

Nolwenn_ (d'une voix sérieuse):_ Tu sais, les toilettes, ça existe.

Félix: Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller aux toilettes...

Nolwenn: Ah... C'est ça qui sent si mauvais? Pas très hygiénique tout ça... A moins que tu veuilles que j'investisse dans une litière pour chat?

Félix _(en essayant de trouver un soutien de la part des leaders du clan):_ MAITRE? ELLE M'EMBETE!

Aro: Bah voyons...

Caïus: Si je devais tuer une distraction... Je ne pourrais plus m'amuser correctement...

_Rires de la part des autres vampires. Renata fit tourner la bouteille qui désigne... Aro._

Aro: Action!

Nolwenn _(ayant un très mauvais pressentiment):_ Marcus, tu veux échanger de place avec moi?

Marcus: Oui, je sens son coup venir.

Aro _(mine boudeuse):_ Mais euh... C'est pas du jeu! _(saisit Nolwenn rapidement par la main)_ TOI! TU RESTES ICI OU JE TE BOUFFE COMPRIS?

Nolwenn _(tremblante tout d'un coup):_ Euh... Okay... Marcus, je crois que je vais mourir.

Caïus: Ca ce n'est pas nouveau...

Marcus: Dites vous n'allez pas vous servir de Nolwenn comme Gianna, j'espère?

_Déglutissement de Nolwenn. Vraiment pas très à l'aise..._

Caïus: Peut-être bien...

Aro _(rassurant):_ Pas du tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je tuerais quelqu'un que j'aime... _(regardant tendrement Nolwenn)_

Renata: Vous devez embrasser la personne de votre choix.

Marcus _(prenant le bras de Nolwenn):_ GRRR! _(s'adresse à Aro)_

Aro _(voulant récupérer son butin, prend l'autre bras de Nolwenn):_ GRRR! _(s'adresse à Marcus)_

_Les deux frères se disputent. Nolwenn entre les deux. Vous voyez l'image quand deux petites filles se disputent une poupée? Eh ben... Là, c'est un peu pareil... Ca risque de se déchirer d'un moment à l'autre._

Nolwenn _(regardant un à un les vampires):_ Evidemment, personne va m'aider, hein?

Jane _(méprisante):_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais, misérable humaine.

Démétri _(pensif):_ J'aimerais bien mais la récompense que je vais demander au Maître risque de très mal le prendre.

Nolwenn: Bah... Pervers comme tu es, GPS, cela ne m'étonnes pas... Après tout... Tel maître, tel chien. Et toi! _(s'adresse à Aro)_ VA VERS TA COMPAGNE! _(Aro boude)_

Sulpicia _(blasée):_ Pfff... Laisse tomber. Je vois bien quand quelqu'un lui plait.

Nolwenn _(paniquée):_ Mais je ne l'aime pas! J'AIME MARCUS! ET SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS QUE JE MEURS ARRÊTEZ DE ME TIRER SUR LES BRAS! CA FAIT MAL!

Aro/ Marcus _(mine toute triste):_ Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Nolwenn: Excuse acceptée _(en embrassant Marcus amoureusement)_

Aro _(tirant doucement la manche de la mortelle avec l'expression du Chat Botté quand il fait sa petite moue craquante):_ Et moi? J'ai le droit?

Nolwenn _(exaspérée mais à moitié en train de céder):_ Marcus, il faut réellement s'occuper de ton frère avant qu'il me force à faire une bêtise...

Marcus: Tu m'as dit que je devais ne pas prendre en compte les conneries que tu allais dire et tes faits et gestes.

_Aro en profita pour embrasser Nolwenn._

* * *

**Prochain chapitre le week-end prochain! Bonne lecture à tous! Et bonne reprise! **

**A très bientôt!**


	36. Action, Vérité, ou Chiche Partie 2

Aro: Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé?

Nolwenn _(avec autant de tact que possible):_ Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui devait embrasser. Et sincèrement, j'avais tous les droits pour ne pas répondre à ton baiser. Je reste fidèle à _mon_ Marcus!

_Ricanement de la part de Marcus._

Aro _(boudeur):_ Ce n'est pas juste...

Nolwenn _(pinçant les joues du vampire):_ Roooh... Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il est mignon quand ton petit frère fait sa tête de pouic?

Caïus: Tête de pouic? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore?

Jane: C'est une insulte envers notre...

Aro (_se levant tout joyeux):_ ELLE M'A DIT QUE J'ETAIS MIGNON! _(danse improvisée)_

Nolwenn: Okay... _(s'adresse à Marcus)_ Rappelle-moi aussi de l'inscrire à un club de danse. Il ne sait pas danser...

Marcus: D'accord. _(avec un petit sourire en coin) _Je prend note._  
_

Caïus _(ricanant tout en regardant Aro en train de gesticuler bizarrement):_ C'est sur qu'en danse improvisée... Il est loin d'être bon.

Aro _(proteste):_ Eh! JE SAIS DANSER! Hier soir par exemple.

Nolwenn: Normal, tu ne connais que les danses classiques. Moi je te parlais des danses de contact comme la salsa, le tango ainsi tu pourras trouver beaucoup d'autres filles...

Aro: Arrêtes d'essayer de m'éloigner de toi! JE T'AIME! _(en l'enlaçant soudainement)_

Nolwenn: Non. Tu es en manque d'amour, ce n'est pas pareil! Dis _(s'adressant à Sulpicia)_ tu ne peux pas te remettre avec lui pour qu'il arrête de me coller les baskets?

Sulpicia _(automatiquement)_ : Non! J'ai trouvé mon compagnon.

_Aro sanglote sur l'épaule de Nolwenn. _

Nolwenn: Bon... _(tapotant le dos de son futur beau-frère)_ Ça va pour cette fois mais je ne serais pas toujours là pour te remonter le moral.

_Démétri fait tourner la bouteille qui désigne... Athénodora._

Athénodora _(spontanée):_ Vérité!

Démétri: Aimes-tu ton époux?

Athénodora _(sérieuse):_ Comment? En amour tout court ou en amitié?

Démétri _(en haussant les épaules):_ C'est pas précisé...

Athénodora: De moins en moins...

Caïus _(vexé):_ Ah bah merci! Ça fait plaisir à entendre... Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait de mal? _(en la regardant avec une tristesse non feinte)_

Athénodora: J'ai besoin de nouveauté. J'en ai marre de jouer la maso. J'ai aussi envie d'être dominante. Et vu que toi, tu n'aimes pas être dominé...

Nolwenn: Okay... Je crois qu'on va devoir se transformer en agence matrimoniale pour tes deux jeunes frères.

Marcus: Pff... Ca va être dur...

_Heidi tourna la bouteille qui désigne... Marcus!_

Marcus: Vérité.

Aro: Pourquoi n'as tu pas choisi "Action"? Je pensais que tu voulais tâter la marchandise de ta fiancée?

Marcus: Si c'est pour embrasser une des gardes ou vos ex-compagnes, non merci! Je veux rester fidèle à ma bien-aimée!

Heidi: Aimes-tu toujours Didyme?

_Marcus se crispa. Nolwenn se tourna vers son fiancé. Le sourcil interrogateur... A croire qu'elle n'était pas au courant de Didyme...  
_

Caïus _(arborant un sourire sadique):_ Oh... Je crois qu'il va y avoir de l'orage dans l'air...

Marcus: Oui, je l'avoue, je l'aime encore. Mais je pense qu'elle serait heureuse que je puisse être heureux avec Nolwenn.

Nolwenn _(baisse la tête un peu vexée):_ Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu étais veuf... _(tripote la bague de fiançailles)_

_Félix tourna la bouteille qui désigne... Jane._

Jane _(d'une voix ennuyée):_ Action.

Félix: Rooh... Que c'est pervers..._(petit sourire de la part d'Aro)_

Jane _(se rembrunit):_ Quoi?

Démétri: Montre! Montre! Montre! _(lit la feuille)_ Oh! C'est mesquin... _(le sourire d'Aro s'élargit)_

Jane: Mais vous allez le dire, oui?!

Félix: Tu dois faire un strip-tease devant...

Alec _(se levant d'un bond)_: Pardon? Pardon? Qui est le manant qui...

Félix: Maître Caïus...

Alec_ (menaçant Caïus):_ Si vous faites du mal à ma sœur...

Caïus: Comme si je m'intéressais à elle... _(fait son Monsieur Indifférent...)_

Aro: Allez! Allez! Le strip-tease!

Nolwenn_ (plaçant ses mains devant les yeux de Marcus):_ Je ne veux pas que tu vois cela...

Marcus _(faisant pareil sur Nolwenn):_ Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que tu vois cette horreur.

Jane: Maître! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!

Aro: C'est le jeu ma pauvre Jane! Au pire, je pourrais être ton spectateur personnel...

Marcus: Ça devient trop pervers, là...

Jane _(ayant un sourire heureux):_ C'est vrai?

Nolwenn _(tout aussi heureuse que Jane):_ C'est bon! Je suis débarrassée d'une sangsue! Youpi!

Aro _(ayant un peu un sourire sadique digne de Caïus):_ Je t'ai entendu, ma douce Nolwenn. Ne t'en fais pas... _(tapotant la cuisse de l'humaine)_ J'aurais ma revanche sur toi...

Nolwenn: Eh merde...

Caïus _(ricanant dans sa barbe mais s'il n'en a pas):_ Ne jamais crier victoire trop tôt!

Nolwenn/ Marcus _(d'une même voix):_ Ferme-la, Grincheux! Occupe-toi de la Naine!

_Une musique très sensuelle se fit entendre dans une salle où se trouvait les deux Maitres et Jane._

Nolwenn: Super! Ils ont respecté les âmes sensibles!

Démétri: Tu n'es qu'une faible âme sans défense...

Marcus: Hum... Hum... Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide?

Démétri: Euh... Non merci...

_La moitié des vampires partirent de la salle d'audience. Il ne restait qu'Alec, Démétri, Marcus et Nolwenn. Quand les trois autres vampires arrivèrent, ils furent étonnés de voir des absents._

Nolwenn _(trouvant une excuse bidon):_ Bah... Ils ont attrapé la gastro-entérite. Félix a dû contaminé vos femmes ainsi que le reste de la garde féminine.


	37. Prise en flagrant déli

_Aro était seul. Terriblement seul... Il s'ennuyait. Et il pensait à un moyen pour taquiner sa petite mortelle adorée... Mais pour cela il fallait qu'on éloigne Marcus de Nolwenn... Comment faire? Les Roumains n'étaient plus de ce monde. Les Cullen n'avaient pas enfreint la loi. Aro attendait avec impatience la vampirisation de Bella. Que dire de plus?_

_Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Nolwenn en croisant les doigts pour que Marcus ne s'y trouve pas. Il toqua à la porte._

Nolwenn: Entrez!

Aro _(souriant en ouvrant la porte):_ Coucou!

Nolwenn _(haussant un sourcil):_ Je ne crois pas que tu es un oiseau, si?

Aro _(inspectant la pièce):_ Marcus est là?

Nolwenn _(plissant les paupières, méfiante):_ Que veux-tu? Il est parti à la bibliothèque.

Aro _(murmurant pour lui-même):_ Oh... Bien... C'est très bien...

Nolwenn_ (essayant de garder un minimum de distance avec le vampire):_ Euh...

Aro_ (essayant de la prendre dans ses bras):_ Comme j'avais envie de te parler, je voulais... _(malheureusement pour Nolwenn, ses mains entrèrent en contact avec celles d'Aro)_

_Gros silence._

Aro (clignant des paupières): Oh... Je vois...

Nolwenn _(se raidit):_ Je préfère donner mon sang à Marcus qu'à toi.

Aro _(déçu de la réaction de l'humaine):_ Je suis plus tolérant que cela voyons... _(voix trop douce)_

Nolwenn _(sentant un coup venir):_ Euh... J'imagine que...

Aro: Oui. Te punir serait la moindre des choses.

_Déglutissement de la part de Nolwenn. Ses jambes commençaient à claquer..._

Nolwenn _(un peu hésitante):_ Vas-tu le dire à Caïus?

Aro: Je ne sais pas... _(pas sûr lui non plus)_ J'aimerais bien que cela soit une punition exemplaire... Que tu puisses te souvenir qu'il ne faut pas humilier les Volturi en public. Cependant, je dois avouer que cela m'a un peu amusé. Pas sur le moment bien évidemment. Pourquoi ne pas mettre le déguisement que je t'ai acheté rien que pour toi?

Nolwenn_ (soupirant):_ De toute façon, là, je n'ai plus trop le choix.

Aro _(ayant un sourire cruel):_ Effectivement. Tu es aux portes de la mort si tu ne le fais pas.

_Il sort de la pièce et revint avec un colis. Nolwenn l'ouvre._

Nolwenn _(pâlissant à vue d'œil):_ Oh... J'avais oublié que vous aimez vous faire torturer par vos compagnes.

Aro _(se trémoussant soudainement):_ Cela ne te dérange pas de t'habiller ainsi pendant... _(regard sadique)_ Une semaine.

Nolwenn: QUOI! UNE SEMAINE?

Aro _(voix innocente):_ Cela effacerait tout ce qui s'est passé durant cette soirée.

Nolwenn: Vraiment tout?

Aro: Affirmatif!

Nolwenn: Ce n'est pas moi qui ait mis du laxatif dans le verre d'Isabella Swan _(sincèrement et en plus c'est vrai)._

Aro _(ayant un air très mystérieux):_ Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, je pense avoir une petite idée de la personne qui a pu faire ça. Bon! Tu le mets ton costume!? _(Nolwenn se dirige vers la salle de bain)_ Ah non! Devant moi! Je veux voir tes rondeurs.

Nolwenn_ (à voix basse):_ Pervers...

Aro _(jubilant):_ Je t'ai entendue ma sublime Nolwenn. Si seulement tu étais ma compagne... _(gros soupir reflétant sa déception)_ Je t'aurais puni autrement... De bien des manières... Nous n'avons pas toute la journée, ma douce. J'ai envie de te voir déambuler dans le château sous cet accoutrement si... Exquis... Si moulant... (se mord la lèvre en pensant à des choses pas très catholique).

_Nolwenn commença à retirer son haut que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Marcus apparut._

Nolwenn _(pétrifiée):_ Tu vas me le payer, ordure...

Aro: Allons, allons si tu veux rester en vie. Il va falloir que tu m'écoutes au doigt et à l'œil.

Marcus: Qu'est-ce que... MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL? ARO, TU SORS!

Aro: Pardon? Nolwenn m'a invité dans sa chambre.

Nolwenn: QUOI? C'EST MEME PAS VRAI!

Marcus _(voix toute triste):_ Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, Nolwenn. Vraiment... Tu me fais terriblement mal.

Nolwenn _(incapable de prononcer une phrase):_ Mais... Mais... C'est...

Marcus: C'est fini entre nous, Nolwenn. Je ne veux pas d'une infidèle comme compagne. _(referme la porte)_

Nolwenn _(en état de choc):_ Mais... Mais...

Aro _(le seul à être content):_ MAIS C'EST FORMIDABLE! _(danse improvisée)_ Tu n'es rien qu'à moi maintenant!

_Nolwenn réfugie sa tête dans son oreiller._


	38. Considération envers les humains ou non?

_Nolwenn était en train de nettoyer la Salle des Trônes en tenue de... Catwoman. Elle astiquait le sol, furieuse contre le Maître des lieux. Et furieuse contre Marcus car il croyait réellement qu'elle avait aguiché son frère. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, il aurait pu comprendre qu'elle n'aimait qu'une seule personne! Non? Bah il faut croire que Marcus ne voulait rien entendre... Cela exaspérait notre pauvre petite humaine. _

Nolwenn _(maugréant):_ Si jamais je trouves ton ennemi, Aro Volturi, je te jures que je le supplierais de me transformer pour pouvoir te démembrer... Oh oui... Ma vengeance sera tellement terrible que tu me supplieras à genoux de cesser de te torturer...

_Aro entre dans la salle._

Aro: J'adore te regarder... Surtout lorsque tu es à quatre pattes... Peux-tu miauler?

Nolwenn: Pervers...

Aro _(se baissant):_ Je ne t'ai pas très bien entendu...

_Nolwenn frotta le sol plus fortement. Non. Elle ne le ferait pas! Il n'en ait pas question. Elle ne voulait pas l'écouter. Elle espérait que Marcus ait retrouvé ses esprits avant qu'Aro ne décide de commettre une bêtise._

Aro: Bon... Très bien... _(saisit brusquement Nolwenn par le cou la forçant à se mettre debout)_ Tu ne me laisses pas le choix... _(voix désolée)_ Tu as été un très bon divertissement. Dommage que cela n'a pas duré un peu plus... J'aurais tellement aimé te faire découvrir des plaisirs... _(arborant un grand sourire)_ J'espère que ton sang sera aussi exquis que tes farces.

_Aro était sur le point de la mordre que..._

Nolwenn _(brusquement):_ J'ai une maladie sanguine. Le Facteur V de Leiden. Je n'ai pas trop envie que vous l'attrapiez vous êtes tellement important pour vos semblables. Les autres clans vampires ont tellement besoin de votre présence. Ils risquent d'être triste si vous disparaissez.

Aro _(la fixant):_ Tu n'essayerais pas de sauver ta peau par hasard?

Nolwenn: Non pas du tout. J'essaye de vous dire que je risque de vous contaminer si vous buvez mon sang.

_Marcus et Caïus entrent dans la salle des Trônes._

Caïus: Ah! Tu t'es enfin décidé de nous débarrasser de cette misérable humaine?

Aro _(réfléchissant):_ Mmmh... Peut-être...

Caïus: Je peux me joindre à toi?

Aro: Pourquoi pas?

Nolwenn: Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la misérable humaine?

Caïus: Non et j'en n'ai rien à faire...

Marcus _(ayant repris son air déprimé):_ Vas-y dis toujours...

Nolwenn _(en pointant Caïus du doigt):_ Si vous n'aviez pas été humains, vous ne seriez pas vampire aujourd'hui! Et s'il n'y avait pas d'humain, vous n'existeriez pas! Alors ayez un peu plus de considération envers les humains!

Aro _(la libérant enfin):_ Tu donnes matière à réfléchir...

Marcus _(fier de la réponse de Nolwenn mais ne le montre pas):_ Elle n'a pas tort... Vu sous cet angle...

Caïus: Les humains en ont pour les animaux?

Nolwenn: J'ai signé des pétitions pour protéger les panda d'Asie, les gorilles d'Afrique centrales, les tigres d'Indonésie, les rhinocéros d'Afrique, les éléphants...

Caïus: Ouais... Ce ne sont pas des preuves...

Nolwenn: Et les Cullen en ont peut-être?

Caïus: Euh...

Nolwenn: Pourtant ils sont de votre espèce non?

Caïus: Oui mais eux ils ne sont pas comme nous... Ce sont des cas à part...

Nolwenn _(pas très convaincue):_ Oui, admettez que vous essayez de trouver une sortie pour avoir le dernier mot...

Caïus sort de la salle en grognant...


	39. Demande de renfort

_Nolwenn faisait du ménage dans les appartements de Marcus toujours avec son accoutrement de Catwoman. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle s'était habituée à ce... Costume? Après tout, le ridicule ne tue pas. Mais ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point, c'était Aro qui aimait fantasmer sur elle. Et le pire, c'est qu'il le disait haut et fort... Elle a donc pensé que pour se "reposer", elle avait trouvé refuge chez son ancien fiancé._

Marcus _(entre dans la pièce):_ Ah... Tu es là toi?

Nolwenn_ (regardant le sol):_ ... _(se lève et va pour sortir de la pièce)_

Marcus: Je suis aussi ton supérieur, non? Tu devrais me répondre.

Nolwenn _(gardant le silence):_ ...

Marcus: A quoi joues-tu?

Nolwenn: ...

Marcus _(soupirant):_ Je m'excuse, Nolwenn. J'aurais dû me douter que mon pervers de frère t'avait forcé de rester devant pour que...

Nolwenn _(se rapprochant de Marcus):_ Excuse acceptée. _(l'embrasse amoureusement)_

Marcus _(la prenant dans ses bras):_ Tu sais que tu es vraiment sexy en Catwoman.

Nolwenn: N'adhères pas aux perversités de ton frère!

Marcus: Qu'en privé. En public je te défendrais. Et je ne te laisserais plus toute seule... Je te le promets!

Nolwenn: Y a intérêt... Parce que là, je te jures... _(soudainement menaçante)_

Marcus: Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu veux me faire. Je sais que tu peux être aussi sadique que Caïus.

Nolwenn _(autoritaire):_ Embrasse-moi.

Marcus: Vos désirs sont des ordres _(embrassant très langoureusement Nolwenn)_

Après un petit moment... Nolwenn eut l'idée du siècle!

Nolwenn: Je crois que j'ai trouvé la compagne de ton pervers de frère!

Marcus: Je la connais?

Nolwenn: Non. C'est ma cousine, Valentine.

Marcus: Et donc?

Nolwenn: C'est un concentré de... d'Aro et de moi en une seule personne.

_Marcus qui essaye d'imaginer la cousine de Nolwenn._

Marcus: Oh...

Nolwenn _(faussement peinée):_ Et oui, la tranquillité à Volterra ne sera plus ce qu'elle était...

Marcus: Faut bien avoir du sang neuf...

Nolwenn: On va surtout bien s'amuser! Au moins je ne serais plus toute seule à subir les menaces d'Aro!

Marcus _(enthousiasme):_ Appelle-là tout de suite alors! Comme ça, on se débarrassera d'Aro!

_Nolwenn attrape son portable et compose le numéro de sa chère cousine..._


	40. Valentine

_Quelques jours plus tard, Nolwenn comprit que Valentine était dans la cité. Non pas grâce au GPS... Qui n'avait pas encore repéré l'odeur alléchante de Valentine juste au-dessus de la coupole qui se trouvait au-dessus de la salle des Trônes. Il y avait une ouverture en cercle en son centre. Une corde passa. Et les vampires purent entendre quelqu'un fredonner la musique de James Bond..._

Aro _(regarde en haut):_ Mais... Qu'est-ce que...

Caïus _(se levant de son trône):_ Un humain? Ici?

Nolwenn _(entrant dans la pièce):_ Oui, l'albinos, je suis ici. _(essayant de faire diversion) _

Jane: Maître? Voulez-vous...

_Valentine apparut glissant sur la corde tout en continuant sa musique._

Valentine: Ta ta tata ta tata ta talin talin... Talin...

Aro _(ne regardant que Valentine des yeux):_ Ah... _(ravi, on se demande bien pourquoi)_

Nolwenn _(ayant un sourire aux lèvres):_ Ah... C'est une humaine. T'as perdu, sangsue! _(tirant la langue à Caïus)_

Caïus: Tais-toi faible vermine!

Valentine: Alerte générale! _(lâchant la corde et descendant très rapidement, trop rapidement du point de vue de Nolwenn)_

Nolwenn: Ouch... _(ayant servi de matelas de secours et un peu assommée?)_

Valentine: Touche pas à ma cousine, sangsue! _(tirant avec un pistolet de paintball)_ Eh! Nol', relève toi! Il faut qu'on se carapatte d'ici avant que les lapins crétins nous poursuivent!_ (cherche Nolwenn des yeux)_ Bah... Merde... Où est-elle encore partie? Ne me dites pas qu'elle s'est enfuie sans moi, la manante... _(remarque enfin sa cousine sur le sol, complétement assommée)_ Merde! J'AI TUE MA COUSINE! _(crise de panique)_

Aro _(souriant de toutes ses dents):_ Ne t'en fais pas... Son cœur bat encore.

Nolwenn _(se redressant de quelques centimètres):_ Mon cœur bat peut-être mais mon dos est mort...

Caïus _(de mauvaise humeur):_ En tout cas, elle a toujours de la répartie...

Valentine _(serrant Nolwenn de toutes ses forces):_ J'AI EU TELLEMENT PEUR! J'ai cru que je t'avais tué... _(craquement sonore très inquiétant)_

Marcus _(accourant vers sa dulcinée):_ Mais... MAIS... LACHE-LA! ESPECE DE FOLLE FÊLEE! _(à moitié hystérique)_

Nolwenn _(devenant violette):_ Val'... Tu... Tu... M'étouffes...

Valentine _(la lâchant automatiquement):_ Désolée... Désolée... Désolée...

Nolwenn _(K.O):_ Elle m'a tué...

Aro: Euh... Cliniquement non puisque tu parles encore.

Nolwenn: Toi, vieux pervers dévergondé, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de te faire attaquer par une furie...

Valentine _(intéressée):_ Un pervers? Autre que moi? Où ça? _(cherchant Aro des yeux)_ Flute, il est italien?

Nolwenn _(réfléchissant à la question de sa cousine):_ Euh... Oui... Je crois...

_Valentine saisie la main de Nolwenn et la traine aussi loin que possible des trois rois du monde vampirique._

Valentine: VITE! VITE! VITE! Il faut s'enfuir avant que les lapins nous poursuivent!

Jane _(blasée):_ On a vraiment l'air d'être des lapins.

Félix: Je me demande pourquoi des lapins...

Valentine _(automatiquement):_ Parce que les italiens, c'est comme les lapins, ça ne pensent qu'à copuler sur toutes les filles qu'ils trouvent!

Nolwenn: Tiens... Je ne l'avais pas trouvé celle-là! _(étant un tout petit peu mieux)_

Aro _(tout heureux):_ Je te remercie pour ta comparaison. Qui es-tu? (se rapprochant des deux humaines)

Valentine _(se rapprochant du vampire):_ Qui es-tu? D'où viens-tu? Que fais-tu?

Aro _(un peu déboussolé):_ Euh... Je m'appelle Aro.

Valentine _(regardant Nolwenn en gloussant à moitié):_ Dis, tu as essayé de lui donner de la nourriture comme les bébés?

Nolwenn: Non mais je te conseillerais de ne pas le faire.

Caïus: C'est ça. Ecoute la voix de la sagesse pour une fois!

Valentine _(avançant un doigt vers le menton du vampire):_ Ouvre ta bouche. _(Aro ouvre la bouche, frétillant déjà sur place)_

Nolwenn: A ta place je ne ferais pas ça, Val'. C'est une très mauvaise idée.

Valentine: Areuh...

Nolwenn: Okay... Plan B _(fouille dans son sac)_

Marcus: Que fais-tu?

Nolwenn: J'essaye de gagner du temps. _(prends la main de Valentine et l'emmène au loin tout en jetant une bombe lacrymogène vers Aro)._ Désolée mais j'aime bien Valentine, et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle meurt!

Aro _(suivant Nolwenn et Valentine à la trace):_ Tant mieux! Moi non plus!

Nolwenn _(hystérique):_ Bonne nouvelle! Je me suis définitivement débarrassée de ton frère, Marcus! Le plan a marché!

Aro: Pour être discrète, tu ne sais pas l'être!

Nolwenn: Rooh! Toi, ta gueule! Autrement c'est la poêle que tu vas manger, compris?


	41. Plan à trois ou à quatre?

_Nolwenn aidait Valentine à transporter ses affaires vers le nid de vampires. Valentine s'était calmée mais Nolwenn savait que Caïus n'allait pas laisser sa cousine tranquille... Mais du moment qu'on ne le croisait pas dans les couloirs du manoir... Valentine serait toujours en vie... Enfin... Là pour commencer, fallait qu'elles entrent dans le manoir... Or ce n'était pas gagné pour Nolwenn..._

Nolwenn _(trainant plusieurs valises de sa cousine):_ Punaise... Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu dans tes valises?

Valentine _(d'une voix innocente):_ Rien.

Nolwenn _(montant les marches puis entra dans le manoir des Volturi):_ Ne me dis pas que c'est rien alors que ce n'est même pas vrai!

Valentine: Rooh... J'ai dit rien, c'est rien. Juste des vêtements. Des chaussures. Et quelques poêles...

Nolwenn: Des vêtements, des chaussures, ok. Ca va! Je peux comprendre mais des poêles? A quoi cela va te servir?

Valentine _(en brandissant une main en l'air):_ A mater une révolte de lapins! Comme tu l'as judicieusement fait dit à ce lapin pervers albinos tout à l'heure. _(Aro éternue dans la Salle des Trônes)_

Nolwenn _(répétant la même phrase mais blasée):_ A mater une révolte de lapins? On aura tout vu... Même moi, je n'avais pas pensé à les traiter de lapins crétins.

Valentine: C'est parce que tu es froussarde! Il faut faire pression sur ces petites créatures... _(sortant un scalpel de sa poche et prit un air sadique)_ Ce ne sont pas des vieilles momies qui vont me faire peur..._ (rire de psychopathe)_

Nolwenn _(murmurant dans sa barbe, bien sûr, elle n'en a pas):_ Bon... C'est sûr que maintenant le pervers va me laisser tranquille... Au moins ta présence m'éloignera de lui.

Valentine: Pourquoi le pervers s'intéresse à toi?

Nolwenn _(répondant lentement et prudemment):_ Sais pas... Vraiment...

Valentine _(curieuse):_ Il t'a déjà fait des avances?

Nolwenn: Euh... Indirectement. Pourquoi?

Valentine _(se trémoussant comme Aro, à voir, ça fait vraiment peur):_ Mais c'est SUPER! On va faire un plan à trois!

Nolwenn: AH NON! Il n'en ait pas question!

Valentine: Bah pourquoi? _(moue enfantine)_

Nolwenn: Je suis en couple avec Marcus. Et en plus on vient juste de se réconcilier...

Valentine: Raison de plus de le faire à quatre alors! Viens on va lui demander! _(entrainant Nolwenn vers la Salle des Trônes)_

Nolwenn _(pâlissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait des vampires mais surtout d'un en particulier):_ Ah... Non... Je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'accord avec ce genre de pratique. Si tu veux un plan à trois tu peux demander à Caïus... Il est célibataire.

Valentine: Cool! Une partie à cinq!

Nolwenn: Punaise... Je crois que c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée de la faire venir ici...


	42. Une très mauvaise idée

_Nolwenn et Valentine arrivèrent auprès des trois rois du monde vampirique. Nolwenn était blasée. On se demandait si elle n'allait pas se jeter du balcon pour mettre fin à ses jours tandis que Valentine, sa cousine psychopathe perverse comme pas permis était enjouée. Bizarrement, ça vous fait froid dans le dos et en plus de ça, on a la vague image d'un certain Aro Volturi au féminin..._

Valentine _(joignant ses mains sous son menton):_ J'ai eu une idée SUBLISSIME pendant la nuit.

Marcus _(qui s'était approché de sa bien-aimée):_ Ok. Je vois où est-ce que tu voulais en venir quand tu me disais que c'était un mélange entre Aro et toi.

Nolwenn _(palissant soudainement):_ Je sens que je vais mourir...

Valentine _(petit sourire digne d'Aro):_ Mais non! Mais non, mon p'tit lapinou rose en sucre...

Nolwenn _(frôlant l'arrêt cardiaque):_ Je crois que je vais réellement mourir...

Marcus: Pourquoi dis-tu de pareilles sornettes?

Valentine: Rooh! Ne dis pas cela ma douce Nolwenn...

Nolwenn: Marcus, je peux mourir là?

Marcus _(comprenant de moins en moins le raisonnement de sa bien-aimée):_ Bah... Pourquoi?

Aro _(tout heureux):_ C'est fou comme elle me ressemble!

Caïus: Comme quoi la folie d'Aro peut aller très loin...

Nolwenn: J't'le fais pas dire... Ca dépasse les frontières...

Caïus _(un peu effrayé):_ J'ai comme une mauvaise impression que je vais souffrir... Je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Nolwenn: T'inquiète pas, je pense que tu ne seras pas le seul...

Jane: Depuis quand l'humaine et Maître Caïus s'entendent bien?

Alec: Peut-être depuis l'arrivée de cette autre fille.

Nolwenn _(s'adressant à Val'):_ Tu ne peux pas avoir eu cette idée en dormant car tu n'as même pas encore passé de nuit à Volterra.

Aro/Valentine _(d'une même voix):_ Roooh... Tu n'es pas drôle, ma douce Nolwenn.

Caïus _(toujours de mauvaise humeur, s'adresse à Nolwenn):_ Et là? Je dois te féliciter, misérable humaine? Je dois te dire merci pour ta merveilleuse idée...

Nolwenn: J'avoue que je dû faire un mauvais calcul...

Aro _(ayant pris les mains de Val'):_ Alors? Ton idée?

Valentine _(prenant une grande inspiration):_ Alors, voilà... Puisque vous avez fait des avances à Nol' mais qu'elle est en couple avec ce Marcus que je n'ai pas encore rencontré... D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai même pas donné la bénédiction pour que tu sois avec lui.

Nolwenn _(tirant la langue à sa cousine):_ J'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction pour être avec Marcus.

Valentine: Enfin bref... Je me demandais si on ne ferait pas un plan à quatre, ça évitera toute crise de jalousie. Et si l'albinos se sent seul, on trouvera forcément de la place quelque part...

Caïus: Je ne suis pas un Sextoys!

Aro _(applaudissant frénétiquement):_ Mais c'est une MER-VEIL-LEUSE idée!

Marcus/Nolwenn: Maintenant on peut fuir...

Valentine: Sauf qu'il y a un problème...

Aro _(un peu déçu):_ Lequel?

Valentine _(regardant Marcus):_ Pour pouvoir toucher Nol', il faut l'autorisation de Marcus...

Aro _(regardant Nolwenn):_ On peut déjà l'immobiliser... Son autorisation, on la passe outre... Tant qu'on a Nolwenn.

Nolwenn: Maintenant tu sais pourquoi je voulais mourir...

Marcus: Je commence à comprendre...


	43. La Réserve

_Suite à l'alliance soudaine entre Aro et Valentine, Marcus et Nolwenn furent contraint de fuir Volterra. On se demande bien pourquoi... Bien qu'on sache pertinemment la raison._

_Nos deux protagonistes sont partis voir les Cullen pour demander asile. Oui... Vous avez bien entendu. L'un des rois du monde vampirique a demandé asile en Amérique. C'était une première! Mais vous devez vous en douter de la réaction de Nolwenn... Quand elle les a vu... Elle n'a pas arrêté de hurler en disant: "Les tueurs de Bambi et de Chappy vont tous nous trahir!"_

_Cela avait créé des tensions entre les deux clans. Encore faudrait-il encore appeler clan alors qu'il n'y avait que deux membres? Enfin bref... Cela avait engendré des querelles. Nolwenn avait été poursuivie par Edward car elle essayait de donner des idées perverses à Bella. Du coup, pour sauver sa vie, elle s'est retrouvée, sans savoir trop comment, avec la meute de la Réserve. _

Jacob _(en se pinçant le nez):_ Punaise tu pues la sangsue à plein nez!

Nolwenn_ (en levant les bras pour se sentir):_ Non, j'ai pris ma douche avec du shampoing saveur lait de coco. Je ne sens pas le vampire.

Leah _(mauvaise):_ Arrêtes, on sait que tu traînes chez les sangsues du coin.

Nolwenn: J'ai trouvé refuge chez eux mais je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi Edward a une dent contre moi...

Jacob: Encore lui! Je vais le bouffer!_ (commence à partir)_

Nolwenn _(aparté):_ Ouais, vas-y, ça va être ta fête... _(à voix haute)_ Et en même temps dis à Marcus que je vais bien! _(soudainement soucieuse)_ Le pauvre... Il doit s'inquiéter.

Sam: Marcus? Qui s'est celui-là?

Nolwenn: Mon compagnon. Mon âme-sœur... Ma raison de vie... Nous avons fuis, ensemble, Volterra parce qu'il y avait des lapins sangsues psychopathes pervers qui voulaient qu'on fasse un plan à cinq!

Leah _(faussement inquiète):_ Oh mon dieu... Et avec qui?

Nolwenn: Ta cervelle est retournée ou quoi? J'ai dit par les sangsues qui vivaient à Volterra.

Leah _(en se rapprochant de l'humaine):_ Tu me cherches?

Nolwenn: Tu veux la bagarre?

Leah _(en souriant sadiquement):_ Tu ne ferais pas le poids contre moi.

Nolwenn _(ricane):_ Wouah! Tu me fais vachement peur...

_Leah se transforme en loup. Nolwenn prit de panique court vers un arbre, l'escalade rapidement et reste accrochée fermement au tronc._

Nolwenn: ET TOC! Et c'est qui la meilleure? C'est bibi!

_Jacob revient vers Nolwenn. Enfin... Vers l'arbre qui servait de perchoir à Nolwenn. Bizarrement on a une impression de déjà vu..._

Jacob: Quoi? Ne me dis pas que... Que ton... Âme-sœur est un de ses vampires tueurs d'humains?

Nolwenn _(niant la vérité):_ Marcus est gentil. Il ne m'a jamais mordu.

Sam _(désespéré):_ Encore une fada des sangsues.

Nolwenn: Non, fada d'une sangsue. Je ne suis pas une femme de joie. Je ne suis pas comme Val'.

Jacob: C'est qui Val'?

Nolwenn: Ma cousine. J'ai fuis à cause d'elle. Une vrai folle. Vraiment il faudrait l'interner avec Aro.

Sam: Ah... Je crois qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle...


End file.
